Meus
by mysie.uszko
Summary: "Opętując cię, nie miałem zamiaru oszczędzić twojego bezwartościowego życia. To miał być twój ostatni przystanek przed śmiercią. Ale jednak okazało się, że nawet ty, Potter, masz w sobie coś, co może sprawić, że będziesz przydatny."
1. Prolog

**Tytuł:** Meus  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Moreta  
><strong>Para:<strong> HP/LV  
><strong>Zakończone:<strong> Nie  
><strong>Gatunek:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia:<strong> Na daną chwilę to przemoc, wprowadzenie OC oraz odstępstwa od kanonu (zgodność do V tomu)  
>Prawa własności: Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są pobierane żadne korzyści. Ja tu tylko fantazjuję.<br>**Krótko o historii:** "Opętując cię nie miałem zamiaru oszczędzić twojego bezwartościowego życia. To miał być twój ostatni przystanek przed śmiercią. Ale jednak okazało się, że nawet ty Potter masz w sobie coś co może sprawić, że będziesz przydatny."  
><strong>Słowo od autorki:<strong> Witam! Poniższy tekst jest początkiem historii która od tak dawna chodziła mi po głowie, aż w końcu doprosiła się o jej spisanie. Za uwagi wszelkiego typu będę bardzo wdzięczna. Zapraszam więc do lektury!  
>PS. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem tylko to, że jestem początkująca w pisaniu.<p>

_Zaznaczam od razu użycie w prologu fragmentów z rozdziału "Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał" z "HP i Zakon Feniksa". Zabieg ten obejmuje jedynie prolog._

**Prolog**  
>Scena z atrium Ministerstwa Magii<br>– Nie męcz się! – ryknął Harry, zaciskając z bólu powieki. – Stąd cię nie usłyszy!  
>– Tak myślisz, Potter? – rozległ się niespodziewanie zimny głos.<br>Wysoki, szczupły, w czarnej szacie z kapturem, z płonącymi szkarłatnymi oczami – na środku sali stał Lord Voldemort, celując różdżką w Harry'ego, który zamarł bez ruchu wpatrując się w nieoczekiwanego przybysza szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jednak zamiast bladej twarzy pozbawionej nosa z niedowierzaniem zobaczył, że miał przed sobą starszą wersję Toma Riddla z Komnaty Tajemnic. Jedynie jego oczy nie uległy zmianie – krwistoczerwone, z pionowymi jak u kota źrenicami.  
>– A więc roztrzaskałeś moją przepowiednię? – zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. – Nie Bella, on nie kłamie. Widzę prawdę wyzierającą z jego bezwartościowego umysłu… Miesiące przygotowań, miesiące wysiłków… I moi śmierciożercy pozwolili Harry'emu Potterowi znowu pokrzyżować mi plany.<br>– Panie wybacz mi, ja nie widziałam, ja walczyłam z animagiem Blackiem!  
>– Zamilcz, Bella – wycedził Voldemort. – Zaraz się tobą zajmę. Myślisz, że przyszedłem do Ministerstwa Magii, by wysłuchiwać twoich zasmarkanych przeprosin?<br>– Ale panie... On jest tutaj... W podziemiach...  
>Voldemort przestał zwracać na nią uwagę, odwracając się w stronę chłopca.<br>– Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia, Potter – powiedział cicho mrużąc gadzie oczy. – Za często mnie drażniłeś, za długo. AVADA KEDAVRA!  
>Harry nawet nie otworzył ust by się bronić. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę, jego różdżka była wycelowana w podłogę. Lecz nagle bezgłowy posąg czarodzieja ożył, zeskoczył z cokołu i wylądował z łoskotem między nim a Voldemortem, rozkładając ramiona. Zaklęcie ześliznęło się po jego piersiach.<br>– Co...? – zaczął Voldemort, rozglądając się wokoło, po czym wydyszał – Dumbledore!  
>Harry spojrzał za siebie, serce waliło mu jak dzwon. Przed złotymi wrotami stał dyrektor Hogwartu.<br>– To była głupota Tom, przychodzić tutaj dziś w nocy – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Aurorzy zaraz tu będą...  
>– Zanim przyjdą, ja będę daleko, a ty będziesz martwy! – warknął Voldemort.<br>Strzelił w Dumbledore'a kolejnym śmiertelnym zaklęciem, ale chybił, trafiając w biurko ochrony, które stanęło w ogniu. Dumbledore machnął różdżką. Moc zaklęcia była taka, że Harry, choć ukryty za swoim złotym strażnikiem, poczuł, jak włosy stają mu dęba, gdy zaklęcie świsnęło obok nich.  
>Szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował walkę dwóch niebywale silnych czarodziejów. Ich starcia przypominały chwilami taniec na scenie jaką tworzyło atrium, zarazem porywający i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Dumbledore zdawał się być nietykalny dla zielonych promieni, odpierając i atakując tak szybko, że Harry nie był w stanie nadążyć za wszystkimi ruchami walczących. Voldemort był bezlitośnie spychany jak najdalej od kryjówki chłopca, w stronę fontanny. Kiedy znalazł się tuż przy niej Dumbledore machnął różdżką długim, płynnym ruchem a woda w sadzawce wezbrała, pokrywając Voldemorta jakby kokonem płynnego szkła.<br>Przez kilka sekund był tylko ciemną, niewyraźną, pozbawioną twarzy postacią, która zlała się z postumentem i najwyraźniej starała się pozbyć duszącej, świetlistej masy. A potem znowu zniknął, a woda opadła z łoskotem do sadzawki, przelewając się przez jej brzegi i mocząc lśniącą podłogę.  
>– PANIE! – krzyknęła Bellatriks.<br>Harry był pewien, że to już koniec walki, że Voldemort uciekł i już miał wybiec zza posągu czarodzieja, gdy Dumbledore krzyknął:  
>– Zostań tam gdzie jesteś, Harry!<br>W jego głosie po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał strach. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia dlaczego: w sali byli już tylko oni i szlochająca Bellatriks, wciąż uwięziona pod posągiem...  
>I nagle jego blizna pękła. Poczuł ból jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył, który trudno sobie wyobrazić, ból nie do zniesienia. Sala znikła mu z oczu, a Harry, uwięziony w silnych splotach istoty z czerwonymi oczami, już nie wiedział gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a zaczyna jej. Stopili się w jedno, połączeni bólem i już nie było ratunku... Czuł, że umiera...<br>I wtedy, pośród bezmiaru tego cierpienia, poczuł jak COŚ głęboko wewnątrz niego budzi się do życia pod wpływem tego ataku. Jakaś część jego duszy, o której istnieniu nie miał dotąd pojęcia, odpowiedziała czerwonookiej istocie. Poczuł iskierkę radości, rozświetlającą jego duszę niczym pojedynczy fajerwerk wśród mroku bólu w którym był pogrążony. Jakby fragment jego duszy witał się z kimś jej kiedyś znajomym, dawno nie widzianym bliskim. Zauważył też odpowiedz agresora – istota zacieśniła sploty i gdyby się bardziej skupił mógłby wyczuć jej zdumienie. Ale wraz ze zgaśnięciem tego niezwykłego uczucia radości Harry pogrążył się z powrotem w niewyobrażalnym bólu i znowu nie widział nic, nic nie słyszał… Resztkami świadomości, zarejestrował jak istota porusza jego szczękami aby przemówić.  
>– Niemożliwe… Ty? – wysoki głos wydobywający się z jego gardła nie przypominał jego własnego.<br>W następnej sekundzie ból znikł a on osunął się na kolana na kamienną posadzkę. Upadłby na twarz gdyby nie dłoń, która złapała jego włosy w silnym uścisku.  
>– Niezwykłe… Dumbledorze, myślę, że nastąpiła właśnie mała zmiana moich planów – głos Voldemorta stał się na powrót opanowany, kiedy przemówił stojąc przy klęczącym chłopcu. – Myślę, że Harry Potter znowu wywinął się swojemu przeznaczeniu. To irytujące… Ale, cóż to – zmrużył oczy, obserwując uważnie spokojną twarz starca – widzę, że nie wydajesz się szczególnie zdziwiony moimi słowami? To niepokojące.<br>Harry oddychał ciężko, drżąc cały po przeżytym niedawno bólu, nie koncentrował się na słowach swojej nemezis. Patrzył tylko błagalnie szeroko otwartymi oczami na dyrektora. Był w szponach Voldemorta, a jego ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa – był niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Bezbronny i pozbawiony szansy na ucieczkę. Sam nie miał możliwości się uwolnić. Dumbledore musiał mu pomóc.  
>Zza przekrzywionych okularów widział niezwykłą powagę malującą się na twarzy dyrektora.<br>– Nie, nie dziwią mnie twoje słowa Tom. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nigdy nie stanę w obliczu takiej sytuacji – jego słowa były przepełnione smutkiem. – Myliłem się – grymas bólu przemknął przez jego twarz. – Wybacz mi Harry…  
>Dumbledore skierował niespodziewanie różdżkę z Voldemorta w stronę Harry'ego.<br>– Avada Kedavra.  
>Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na strumień zielonego światła mknący w jego kierunku i po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Jego różdżka leżała porzucona na posadzce przy kolanach a on był niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.<br>Wtedy dłoń na jego włosach pociągnęła go gwałtownie w swoją stronę, przesuwając w ostatniej chwili z drogi zaklęcia. Przed oczami mignęła mu tylko zielona smuga. Poczuł jak trzymająca go dotąd za włosy dłoń puszcza jego kosmyki, aby następnie niespodziewanie opleść się wokół talii. Został brutalnie postawiony na nogi, tylko po to aby poczuć jak obraca się wokół własnej osi, przyciśnięty do ciała przytrzymującego go Voldemorta. Ciemność naparła na niego ze wszystkich stron. Sekundę później zmaterializowali się przy więzionej przez posąg Bellatriks.  
>– Panie… – załkała śmierciożerczyni wyciągając do niego błagalnie ręce. Riddle jednym ruchem różdżki rozsypał pomnik czarodzieja w proch, po czym odparł mknące do niego z tyłu zaklęcie.<br>– Szybciej! – sykną wściekle pochylając się nad kobietą.  
>Bellatriks chwyciła się szaty swojego pana w momencie kiedy atrium zaczęło wypełniać się ludźmi. Podłoga zalśniła, odbijając szmaragdowe płomienie buchające z kominków wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, gdy wylewały się z nich strumienie czarownic i czarodziejów, tymczasem cała trójka deportowała się z Ministerstwa. Kiedy Dumbledore odwrócił się w stronę napływającego tłumu, zobaczył zbliżającego się osłupiałego Korneliusza Knota.<br>– Ktoś tu był! – krzyknął mężczyzna w szkarłatnej szacie, z włosami związanymi z tyłu w kucyk, wskazując na rumowisko złotych szczątków, gdzie niedawno leżała uwięziona Bellatriks. – Widziałem kogoś, panie ministrze, on trzymał jakiegoś chłopca, nachylił się nad jakąś kobietą i deportowali się! Panie Ministrze, on miał czerwone ślepia, zupełnie jak… – Auror zawahał się i zamilkł.  
>– Wiem Williamson, wiem, ja też go widziałem! – wymamrotał Knot który pod płaszczem w prążki miał na sobie piżamę i dyszał jakby dopiero co przebiegł kilka mil. – Na brodę Merlina… W Ministerstwie Magii takie zamieszki! On… On! Wielkie nieba… To wprost niewiarygodne… Daję słowo... Jak to możliwe?<br>– Korneliuszu – Dumbledore wyszedł na środek sali tak, że przybysze dopiero teraz go zobaczyli (kilku uniosło różdżki, niektórzy po prostu osłupieli a Knot podskoczył tak, że jego kapcie przez moment straciły kontakt z podłogą). – Jeśli udasz się na dół, do Departamentu Tajemnic, to w Sali Śmierci znajdziesz kilku zbiegłych śmierciożerców, skrępowanych zaklęciem antydeportacyjnym i oczekującymi na twoją decyzję co z nimi zrobić.  
>– Dumbledore! – wysapał Knot, nie posiadając się ze zdumienia. – Ty tutaj… Ja… ja… – rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po swoich ludziach.<br>– Korneliuszu, mogę stoczyć walkę z twoimi ludźmi… I znowu zwyciężyć! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore. – Ale przed paroma minutami na własne oczy widziałeś dowód, że przez cały czas mówiłem ci prawdę. Tym mężczyzną był Lord Voldemort. Powrócił, a ty przez dwanaście miesięcy ścigałeś nie tych których powinieneś. Czas byś nabrał rozumu! Nikt nie jest w stanie pomylić tych oczu. Co więcej widziałeś jak zabierał ze sobą śmierciożerczynię Bellatriks Lestrange, zbiegłą kilka miesięcy temu z Azkabanu. Zaprzeczysz Korneliuszu?  
>– Ja… ja… – blady Knot toczył rozbieganym wzrokiem po zniszczonym atrium, kiedy Dumbledore chwycił go mocno sękatą dłonią za ramię.<br>– Korneliuszu, to nie wszystko – powiedział przyszpilając swoimi niebieskimi oczami rozszerzone, pełne niedowierzania oczy Ministra Magii. – Chłopcem z którym deportował się Voldemort był Harry Potter.  
>Mężczyzna zbladł jeszcze bardziej niż dotąd, chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe.<br>– To wszystko są fakty Korneliuszu. Przestań się wreszcie łudzić. Rozpoczęła się wojna – wzrok dyrektora spoglądającego znad połówek okularów był tak zimny, że ich błękit przypominał taflę zamarzniętego jeziora.  
>Knot pojął, że nic już nie miało być takie jak wcześniej.<p> 


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Kiedy wylądowali na spowitym niską mgłą trawniku Voldemort puścił Harry'ego, a ten po raz kolejny tego dnia upadł na kolana. Oparł się dłońmi o zwilżoną rosą trawę. Był w głębokim szoku, niezdolny objąć rozumem wydarzeń sprzed chwili. Tymczasem nad jego głową toczyła się rozmowa.

– Panie, ja nie chciałam… Tam byli członkowie Zakonu… Przybyli znienacka, ja walczyłam z Blackiem, nie widziałam… Przepowiednia…. Panie wybacz mi! – Bellatriks padła na kolana obok chłopca, chyląc głowę w pokornym geście i łkając cicho.

– Bello nie myśl, że twoja nieudolność zostanie zapomniana. Jednak teraz mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż twój bezwartościowy żal. – Voldemort odwrócił się od niej obojętnie stronę chłopca i wycelował w niego różdżką: – _Copularis_!

Harry poczuł jak zaklęcie rozbija się o jego zgięte plecy. Zobaczył, że zaczyna otaczać go srebrna, półprzezroczysta bańka, która uniosła go w górę. Będąc w niej uwięziony lewitował teraz swobodnie przy łokciu czarnoksiężnika. Usiadł niepewnie w swoim srebrzystym więzieniu. Widział bladą twarz Voldemorta, jego zmrużone oczy i to jak porusza ustami ale nie słyszał już ani słowa. Bańka skutecznie wyciszała wszystkie dźwięki.

Harry zamknął oczy. Jego ciało odzyskało już wstępną równowagę po bólu jaki sprawiło opętanie. Zaczął w końcu myśleć, próbując poskładać w całość wydarzenia sprzed paru minut, jednak przypominało to próbę składania stosu puzzli bez możliwości patrzenia na obrazek. Widział poszczególne elementy układanki ale nie miał pojęcia jak połączyć je w logiczną całość. Voldemort przejmujący kontrolę nad jego umysłem… Ból… Poczucie szczęścia… Dumbledore przepraszający… Dumbledore atakujący go… Dumbledore wypowiadający śmiercionośne zaklęcie… Ratujący go Voldemort… Dumbledore próbujący go zabić, swojego Złotego Chłopca. Jego. Poczuł jak jego serce rozsypuje się w gruzy po raz kolejny. Dumbledore… Dlaczego to zrobił…? Dlaczego próbował go uśmiercić? Dlaczego?!

– DLACZEGO?! – ryknął nagle odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać gorzkich łez toczących się zza zaciśniętych powiek. Krzyczał tak długo, aż całkiem zachrypł ale to w ogóle nie pomagało. Potem zaczął miotać się po ciasnej bańce i walić pięściami w otaczającą go barierę ale to też nie przynosiło żadnego rezulatatu bo dłonie zagłębiały mu się tylko miękko w srebrne ścianki. W końcu zmęczony szamotaniną usiadł, objął kolana rękami, złożył na nich głowę i płakał cicho, żałośnie. Płakał za Syriuszem, z powodu zdrady dyrektora i nad swoją głupotą, bo gdyby nie jego naiwność na pewno żadna z tych strasznych rzeczy nigdy by się nie wydarzyła.

Po minutach rozdzierającego płaczu, chociaż może minęły godziny, Harry uspokoił się na tyle na ile pozwalały na to zaistniałe okoliczności. Podniósł głowę chcąc sprawdzić swoje położenie. Czuł mdlącą pustkę i wyrzuty sumienia tak silne, że zdawały się ciążyć mu fizycznym balastem na ramionach. Gdzieś błysnął wstyd. Powinien był wcześniej się opanować i rozejrzeć, ocenić sytuację. Zamiast tego znowu dał się ponieść emocjom.

Opuchniętymi od płaczu oczami zaczął błądzić po pokoju w którym lewitowała swobodnie bańka. Unosił się jakiś metr nad zrobioną z ciemnego drewna podłogą z ciemnofioletowym dywanem. Pokój był duży i pusty, pozbawiony zarówno mebli jak i obrazów. Harry odwrócił się aby przyjrzeć się części znajdującej się za jego plecami, kiedy natrafił na intensywnie wpatrujące się w niego szkarłatne oczy.

Voldemort siedział swobodnie w dużym, czarnym fotelu trzymając w dłoniach kieliszek wypełniony bursztynowym płynem. Połowa jego przystojnej twarzy była ukryta w cieniu, druga zaś była oświetlona ciepłymi promieniami buchającemu z kominka spod ściany. Po prawej stronie mężczyzny stał czarny okrągły stolik na którym leżała różdżka czarnoksiężnika.

Voldemort przypatrywał się chłopcu jeszcze przez chwilę, przechylając lekko głowę, jakby go oceniał. Cokolwiek wyczytał mu z oczu sprawiło to, że sięgnął po różdżkę. Harry na ten ruch jeszcze bardziej spiął mięśnie, ale nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Nerwy miał napięte jak postronki. Mężczyzna leniwym ruchem dłoni sprawił jednak tylko, że bańka opadła na podłogę i pękła z cichym trzaskiem uwalniając Harry'ego, który natychmiast wstał. Nie miał zamiaru więcej klęczeć przed tym potworem.

– Widzę, że postanowiłeś w końcu chociaż spróbować być odrobinę mniej żałosny niż dotychczas – drwiący głos rozszedł się z lekkim echem po obszernym pokoju.

Harry zacisnął pięści i zignorował obelgę. Nie chciał znowu poddać się emocjom, nie teraz. Chciał poznać prawdę.

– Dlaczego? – zdołał jedynie warknąć przez zaciśnięte wargi.

– Dlaczego? Ach, ale które „dlaczego"? Dlaczego odwróciłem rolę i to ja uratowałem ci życie zamiast pozwolić ci zginąć? Dlaczego na odmianę próbował zabić cię ten wielbiciel szlam i zdrajców krwi, ten sam którego dotąd śmiałeś nazywać swoim mentorem? A może powinienem wytłumaczyć ci dlaczego dzisiaj straciłeś swój jakże podniosły przydomek Wybawiciela Jasnej Strony? – blask ognia z kominka wydobywał złociste refleksy z trzymanego przez białe dłonie trunku. – Wiedz, że nie muszę udzielać ci odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań ale ze względu na zmianę dotychczasowych okoliczności będę na tyle łaskawy, że to uczynię.

Voldemort pieścił leniwie długimi palcami nóżkę kieliszka nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z chłopcem. Harry stał nieruchomo zapatrzony w te nieznające litości oczy.

– Nie sądziłem, że mój plan zwabienia cię do ministerstwa odniesie tak niespodziewany skutek – rozpoczął cicho. – Chciałem zdobyć przepowiednię, mój klucz do zrozumienia czemu wydarzenia sprzed czternastoma lat potoczyły się dla mnie tak niekorzystnie... Niestety, perfekcyjnie przemyślany plan musiał zostać spartaczony przez nieudolność moich sług. Mimo, iż nie chciałem tego to musiałem znaleźć się w Ministerstwie. Jedynym dobrym aspektem tej sytuacji było to, że miałem w końcu możliwość pozbycia się ciebie. Opętując cię nie miałem zamiaru oszczędzić twojego bezwartościowego życia. To miał być twój ostatni przystanek przed śmiercią. Bo i na cóż mi twoje życie? Jesteś tylko bezwartościowym bachorem, rycerzykiem Jasnej Strony… Ale jednak okazało się, że nawet ty Potter masz w sobie coś co może sprawić, że będziesz przydatny.

– Nie przystąpię do ciebie! – wrzasnął Harry. Voldemort niczego nie tłumaczył, nic co dotychczas powiedział, nie sprawiło, że rozumiał coś więcej. Cokolwiek by od niego chciał i nigdy tego nie dostanie!

– Nie musisz. – Czarny Pan nie wydawał się oburzony tym, że mu przerwano. Przechylił tylko kieliszek upijając łyk trunku i spokojnie kontynuował.

– Nie oszczędziłem cię po to abyś zasilił moje szeregi. Prawdę powiedziawszy z przyjemnością patrzyłbym jak umierasz z rąk kogoś komu bezgranicznie ufałeś – zimny uśmiech wykrzywił na moment jego wargi. – Jednak nie było by to w moim interesie.

– Dlaczego?!

– Ponieważ masz w sobie coś mojego. Coś czego nie jestem ci w stanie odebrać nie ponosząc przy tym straty, a uwierz mi, że jest to zbyt cenne aby tak ryzykować.

Harry poczuł narastające mdłości. Coś mojego? Co to miało znaczyć? On nie chciał być bardziej związany z tym potworem niż był dotąd! Uczucie bycia skalanym powróciło z dużo większą siłą niż wtedy gdy pan Weasley przebywał w szpitalu. Teraz to było bardziej realne. Skoro nawet Dumbledore się od niego odwrócił, to jak straszna musiała być ta prawda, którą miał usłyszeć?

– Tej nocy kiedy pierwszy raz próbowałem cie zabić, no cóż, moja dusza musiała być bardziej niestabilna niż mogłem się kiedykolwiek spodziewać. Odbity promień zaklęcia nie pozbawił mnie życia tak jak dotąd wszyscy uważali, o nie. Dotknął mnie o wiele głębiej, sięgając poza cielesność. Sprawił, że kawałek mojej cennej duszy opuścił mnie i zalągł się w jedynej żywej istocie znajdującej się wtedy w pokoju.

Voldemort wstał nagle i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, zanim ten zdążył w pełni pojąć usłyszane słowa. Chłopiec w pierwszym odruchu chciał się cofnąć ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nie da więcej satysfakcji temu potworowi okazując strach. Czarny Pan zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę twarzy chłopca i dotknął długim, bladym palcem jego policzka.

Harry nie poczuł takiego bólu jak się spodziewał. Blizna piekła go nieprzyjemnie ale był to ból nieporównywalnie mały z tym jakiego doświadczył przed rokiem na cmentarzu. Szarpnął głową do tyłu tak, że opuszek palca Voldemorta zawisł milimetry nad jego skórą.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – wysyczał z odrazą.

– Jesteś moim horkruksem Harry Potterze. – Jedną ręką złapał nagle szczękę chłopaka w miażdżącym uścisku i przysunął go bliżej siebie tak, że ich nosy dzieliły centymetry. – A ja z moją własnością mogę zrobić co tylko zechcę.

Druga z dłoni zacisnęła się na gardle młodzieńca.

– Nie jestem twoją własnością! – szarpiąc się wycharczał Harry. Zaciskał dłonie na duszącej go ręce, próbując ją odsunąć i zmniejszyć bolesny nacisk ale bezskutecznie. Zaczynało mu już brakować tchu. Nie przypuszczał, że Riddle dysponuje aż taką siłą fizyczną.

– Masz w sobie moją duszę Potter. Ona żyje w tobie. To wystarczający powód aby nazwać cię moim – odrzucił go od siebie tak nagle, że Harry upadł po raz kolejny tego dnia na podłogę, kaszląc przy tym gwałtownie. Podparł się drżącymi dłońmi i uniósł głowę łapiąc z trudem oddech. Popatrzył na górującą nad sobą postać z bezgraniczną nienawiścią.

– Nigdy. Nie. Będę. Twój – każde słowo z trudem wydobywał z obolałego gardła.

– To ciekawe, że naprawdę uważasz, że masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – głos Voldemorta zmienił się na podejrzanie miękki. – Chyba czas abyś zrozumiał w końcu w jakiej sytuacji się znalazłeś. _Crucio_.

Każda jego kość płonęła i czuł jakby głowa pękała mu wzdłuż blizny. Krzyczał ochryple. Chciał, żeby to się skończyło... Niech to się w końcu skończy… Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tego bólu tak długo… Niech się skończy…

Wraz z przerwaniem zaklęcia przyszła wyczekiwana ulga. Chłopiec zemdlał.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter powoli budził się z niespokojnego snu. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje a wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy spowijała jeszcze mgła nieświadomości. Uchylił powieki ale ponieważ nie miał okularów nie widział zbyt wyraźnie pokoju w którym się znajdował. Podniósł nieco głowę ale na ten prosty gest jego ciało odpowiedziało falą bólu, który podziałał jednak orzeźwiająco. Wspomnienia uderzyły w niego z pełną mocą.<p>

Syriusz. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Horkruks i dusza Riddla.

Harry jęknął. Nie potrafił powstrzymać odruchu wymiotnego i w ostatniej chwili przetoczył się na krawędź łóżka. Jednak ten gwałtowny ruch sprowadził nową falę bólu, powodując, że chłopiec zakrztusił się własnymi wymiocinami. Płacząc i charcząc walczył o oddech. Wtedy poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy, któro pomogło mu pozbyć się palącej cieczy z tchawicy. Złapał łapczywie oddech.

– Czy panicz czuje się już lepiej? – lekko piskliwy głos rozległ się za jego plecami. Skrzat domowy, pomyślał Harry. Pokręcił powoli głową, nadal nie otwierając oczu, bojąc się, że gdy zobaczy zrobiony przez siebie bałagan to znowu ogarnął go mdłości. Usłyszał podwójne pstryknięcie i znowu ten głos, całkowicie wybrany z emocji:

– Może panicz spokojnie otworzyć oczy, Służka już posprzątała.

Harry powoli uniósł powieki, ale nie był w stanie podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Miał wrażenie, że boli go każdy fragment ciała a do jego kończyn poprzyczepiano tytanowe odważniki. Pokręcił znowu bezradnie głową. Skrzatka musiała go zrozumieć, bo małe dłonie pomogły mu podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając plecami o zagłowię łóżka. Następnie skrzatka podsunęła mu kubek z pachnącym miętą płynem. W drugiej dłoni trzymała małą metalową miedniczkę.

– Niech panicz wypłucze tym usta, poczuje się panicz świeżej.

– skrzatka patrzyła na chłopca wyczekująco ale on tylko gapił się na nią oniemiały.

Nigdy nie widział takiego skrzata domowego jak ona. Była malutka, dużo mniejsza od Zgredka czy nawet Mrużki. Ubrana była w białą szmatkę, udrapowaną jak togę i białe skarpetki. Harry nie mógł jednak oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy. Miała duże, wypukłe błękitne oczy z ciężkimi powiekami, przy czym tylko lewa powieka posiadała rzęsy, prawa była tymczasem zupełnie bezwłosa. Skrzatka nie miała też żadnych włosów poza tą resztką rzęs. A w miejscu gdzie powinny być uszy sterczały tylko ich marne kikuty jak gdyby ktoś poszarpał jej uszy ostrym narzędziem. Całą skórę miała pokrytą gęstą siatką blizn i szram różnej wielkości, dostrzegalnych nawet dla pozbawionego okularów Harry'ego. Ze zgrozą stwierdził, że nawet Szalonooki Moody nie był aż tak poharatany. Ale najgorsza była kompletna pustka widoczna w jej oczach. Takie spojrzenie widział dotąd tylko u osób pod wpływem imperiusa. Harry'emu ścisneło się serce od samego patrzenia na tą zmaltretowaną skrzatkę, której płeć dało się rozpoznać tylko po głosie.

– Paniczu, proszę wypłukać tym usta, to panicza odświeży – powtórzyła cierpliwie, podsuwając ponownie pod dłonie Harry'ego kubek.

– Och – chłopiec powoli wykonał polecenie. Poczuł się lepiej zamieniając gorzki smak na miętowy. Kiedy skończył przed oczami została mu umieszczona fiolka z jasnożółtym eliksirem. Na wypicie nieznanego specyfiku nie był już jednak tak chętny.

– Co to? – zapytał słabym głosem.

– Eliksir leczniczy, paniczu.

– A co jeśli go nie wypiję? – zaryzykował pytanie, chociaż domyślał się już odpowiedzi.

– Służka będzie musiała się ukarać.

Harry westchnął i skrzywił się sięgając po eliksir. Mimo wszystko nie miał ochoty być kolejnym katem dla tego stworzenia. Po chwili od wypicia mikstury poczuł się znacznie lepiej.

– Panicz uda się za mną do łazienki. Musi panicz wziąć kąpiel. Inaczej Służka nie dopełni swoich obowiązków – Harry po raz drugi niechętnie wykonał jej polecenie.

Wstał chwiejnie i kierowany przez skrzatkę, gdyż nigdzie nie było jego okularów, poszedł w stronę drzwi z czarnego drewna, znajdujące się na prawo od łóżka. Weszli do przestronnej, czarno–białej łazienki z wielką wanną, przypominającą tą znajdującą się w łazience prefektów w Hogwarcie. Harry mimo wszystko czuł sprzeciw przed rozebraniem się przed istotą płci żeńskiej i poprosił o odwrócenie się skrzatki, która wykonała polecenie bez słowa.

Chłopiec rozebrał się powoli i ostrożnie zanurzył w przygotowanej bąbelkowej kąpieli. Oparł się plecami o ścianki wanny. Kiedy siedział woda sięgała mu odrobinę powyżej pępka a gruba piana sprawiała, że czuł się komfortowo zakryty. Ciepła woda rozgrzewała mięśnie, które go już praktycznie nie bolały, czuł się tylko osłabiony. Wolałby jednak aby go bolało, bo wtedy nie byłby przynajmniej zdolny do myślenia, a tak natrętne myśli zaczęły osaczać go jak sfora wściekłych psów.

Poczuł, że znowu robi mu się niedobrze więc zaczął głęboko oddychać, próbując opanować mdłości. Wtedy drobne dłonie zaczęły go głaskać powoli po głowie. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył skrzatkę, która co prawda głaskała go w czułym geście ale oczy nadal miała jak martwe. Wyuczone reakcje by jak najlepiej służyć panu, pomyślał gorzko Harry i uchylił się z zasięgu jej rąk. Istotka posłusznie odsunęła się od niego. Harry pomyślał, że może skupienie się na rozmowie odgoni wspomnienia. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Eeee, wybacz nie pamiętam jak masz na imię – zaczął ostrożnie.

– Służka paniczu.

–Yhm, wiem, że jesteś tutaj służącą, ale chciałbym poznać twoje imię…

– Moje imię brzmi: Służka, paniczu – powtórzyła cierpliwie.

Harry'emu po raz kolejny ścisnęło się serce. To biedactwo nie dostało nawet prawdziwego imienia. Służka była służącą, niczym więcej i takie też imię otrzymała.

– Okey, więc eee… Służko… Gdzie my jesteśmy? Co to za dom?

– To Czarny Dwór paniczu, siedziba Czarnego Pana.

– A mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się ten Czarny Dwór? – zaryzykował Harry.

Może gdyby wiedział gdzie jest miałby zawsze większe szanse na ucieczkę.

– W bezpiecznym miejscu paniczu. Proszę się umyć paniczu zanim woda wystygnie. Proszę nie utrudniać zadania Służce – dodała, kiedy Harry przybrał zacięty wyraz twarzy. On nie widział jakiegokolwiek sensu w doprowadzaniu się do staniu używalności.

Powinienem planować ucieczkę a nie wylegiwać się w kąpieli, rozmyślał namydlając ciało pachnącą pianą. Powinienem uciec, tylko jak? Spłukiwał mydliny myślami będąc daleko od eleganckiej łazienki. Zdał sobie boleśnie sprawę, że on nie ma już gdzie uciec. Bo i gdzie miałby się potem udać? Do Dumbledora? Ta myśl sprowadzała uczucie pustki. Ręce wydawał się mieć jak z ołowiu, kiedy z trudem wycierał się puszystym, czarnym ręcznikiem.

Rzucił na mnie avadę, chciał mojej śmierci bo mam w sobie kawałek mordercy. Dusza Voldemorta w moim ciele…

Małe dłonie poprowadziły go w stronę drzwi, poddał się im bezwiednie. Czuł się brudny, skalany. Rozejrzał się wokoło z zaskoczeniem rejestrując, że znowu siedzi na łóżku w samym ręczniku na biodrach.

– Służka musi już wracać paniczu, tutaj jest szata dla panicza, proszę ją założyć.

Skrzatka skłoniła się nisko i znikła z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Harry automatycznie sięgnął po ubranie leżące obok. Była tam tylko bielizna i czarna, długa szata z kapturem. Ubrał się pośpiesznie, wdrapał na łóżko i zwinął w kłębek.

Dłonie zacisnął boleśnie na ramionach, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Czuł jak panika szarpie jego wnętrznościami. Nigdy nie znalazł się jeszcze w tak złej sytuacji. W momencie kiedy odwrócił się od niego Dumbledore stracił wszystko. Przynajmniej jego zdrada nie bolała już tak bardzo po wyjaśnieniach Voldemorta. Rozumiał po części zachowanie dyrektora, był w końcu jedynie cholernym pojemnikiem na duszę mordercy. Jego dusza i dusza Voldemorta obok siebie w jego ciele. Dreszcz obrzydzenia przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore chciał go zabić. Teraz Harry był wrogiem Jasnej Strony, bo przecież nawet jeśli Riddle zginie to i tak jego dusza przeżyje, właśnie przez niego. Dopóki Harry żyje to ten potwór nie zniknie z tego świata. Przypomniały mu się bezwiednie słowa Voldemorta, usłyszane na cmentarzu w noc jego odrodzenia: Ja, który zaszedłem dalej niż ktokolwiek inny na drodze do nieśmiertelności… Więc miał na myśli wtedy te… horks–coś?

Więc poświęcenie jego matki było daremne? Czy nie lepiej by było gdyby zginął wtedy razem z rodzicami, niż żeby jego przeżycie pomogło Voldemortowi w dążeniu do nieśmiertelności? Powinien był umrzeć będąc jeszcze niemowlęciem.

Umrzeć… Poczuł nagły przypływ zrozumienia.

Harry podniósł się powoli. Nie może pozwolić aby Voldemort był nieśmiertelny ani mieć jakikolwiek wkład w jego zwycięstwo. Nie czuł się jednak dłużej bezbronny, bo wiedział już co musi zrobić. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek co pomogłoby mu zrealizować jego plan. Wstał aby przeszukać pokój.

Voldemort uratował mu życie, nie chciał aby umarł bo wtedy straciłby jakąś część swojej duszy. On go nie zabije. Istniało więc tylko jedno wyjście z tej chorej sytuacji, musiał zrobić to czego Riddle nie chciał zrobić. Nie pozwoli stać się Voldemortowi nieśmiertelnym.

Doszedł do komody stojącej przy drzwiach do łazienki. Metodycznie otwierał szuflady i wyrzucał całą ich zawartość szukając czegoś ostrego, jednak każda z nich zapełniona była jedynie ubraniami, niczym przydatnym. Sprawdził jeszcze szafę w przeciwległym kącie pokoju i nocną szafkę która okazała się pusta, podobnie jak stojący pod oknem kufer. Zajrzał nawet pod lóżko, ale tam też nic nie znalazł. Z frustracji próbował nawet roztrzaskać szafkę, chcąc użyć jakiegoś ostrego kawałka drewna ale musiała być ona zaczarowana czarem trwałego przylepca bo ani drgnęła, kiedy próbował ją przewrócić. Podobnie nie dało się wyjąć szuflad, ani z niej ani z komody. Ale Harry był zdeterminowany. Ruszył do łazienki. Nie pamiętał czy było tam lustro które mógłby zbić ale jeśli nawet nie było to zawsze pozostaje wanna. W końcu jaka to różnica czy podetnie sobie żyły czy się utopi?

Drzwi do łazienki okazały się być zamknięte. Harry krzyknął sfrustrowany i uderzył w nie pięściami. Niemożliwe, czyżby domyślili się co planował? Jeśli tak to nie miał nawet po co podchodzić do drugich drzwi, które jak się domyśliły prowadziły pewnie na jakiś korytarz i do dalszej części dworu. Mogły prowadzić ku wolności, ale to było nieistotne.

Oparł się plecami o czarne drewno i odetchną. Myśl, myśl, myśl! Nakazał sobie spokój, na pewno da się to jeszcze inaczej zrobić. Jego wzrok padł na bezwładną, lekko zamazaną przez brak okularów, masę ubrań które wrzucił z komody. Potem spojrzał na łóżko. Otoczone było ciemnym baldachimem, spływającym kaskadami wokół jego brzegów. A umocowany był on na grubych drewnianych belkach.

Harry podszedł powoli do kupki szmat i uklęknął. Drżącymi rękami zaczął szukać najodpowiedniejszego ubrania. Wśród masy szmat była między innymi wąska, długa peleryna, oczywiście czarnego koloru. Zaczął obracać materiał w dłoniach, starając się go odpowiednio zwinąć, tak aby postało coś na kształt wisielczego sznura. Dłonie trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że cudem utrzymywał w nich materiał.

To jedyne wyjście, myślał. Inaczej stanowię zagrożenie dla całego czarodziejskiego świata. Jak mógłby spojrzeć w oczy swoim przyjaciołom niosąc na sobie takie brzemię? Był skalany. Czy wytrzymałby gdyby Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego z odrazą, wiedząc czym jest? Oczywiście zakładając, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek miałby okazję z nimi porozmawiać, co było więcej niż wątpliwe. Miał tylko nadzieję, że są bezpieczni i wyszli cało z wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ból ścisnął mu serce kiedy przypomniał sobie Rona po ataku tych dziwnych mózgów. A jeśli on… Nie! Nie myśl o tym, rozkazał sam sobie. Mój przyjaciel na pewno jest bezpieczny, pani Pomfrey już go na pewno poskładała. Nie wolno mi myśleć inaczej. Skierował swoje myśli na postać dyrektora. Dumbledorze, zaraz dokończę to czego nie udało się tobie zrobić w atrium. Byłbyś dumny? Pochwaliłbyś moją decyzję? Na pewno, w końcu sam chciałeś mnie zabić.

Prowizoryczny sznur był gotowy, Harry z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy zbliżył się do łóżka. Niespodziewany trzask otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi spowodował, że materiał wyślizgnął mu się ze spoconych dłoni.

W drzwiach stał Lord Voldemort.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

– Czyżbym w czymś ci przeszkodził Potter? – zakpił mężczyzna wkraczając do pomieszczenia. Omiótł wzrokiem bałagan, usta wykrzywił mu drwiący uśmieszek. – Słynny Złoty Chłopiec wybrał ścieżkę małych tchórzy? Mój drogi, uwierz mi proszę, z szubienicą ci nie do twarzy.

Machnięciem różdżki spalił prowizoryczny sznur. Harry patrzył przez chwilę tępo na spopielone szczątki.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolę ci pożegnać się z życiem, mój mały horkruksie?

– Pieprz się!

Voldemort zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Musimy, mój chłopcze, popracować nad twoimi manierami, nie masz w sobie za grosz ogłady. Rodzice nie nauczyli cię, że nie pyskuje się potężniejszym od siebie? Och wybacz, zapomniałem. Ty nie masz rodziców – w końcu sam ich zabiłem.

Czerwona mgła wściekłości przesłoniła chłopcu wzrok, zrobił krok do przodu warcząc cicho:

- Ty sukinsynu, ty pieprzony morderco….!

Nie dbał o to, że jest pozbawiony różdżki, chciał po prostu rozszarpać gołymi rękami tego psychopatę i nie pozwolić mu nigdy więcej mówić o jego rodzicach. Ruszył do przodu gotowy bić, gryźć i szarpać.

– _Crucio!_

Harry nie zrobił żadnego uniku. Upadł na ziemię drżąc niekontrolowanie z bólu. Podniósł się ciężko, kiedy przerwano zaklęcie. Jego oczy zdawały się miotać błyskawice, a meble w pokoju zaczęły niebezpiecznie drżeć. Magia zaczęła wymykać mu się spod kontroli, ale on o to nie dbał. Wręcz przeciwnie – chciał stracić nad sobą panowanie, całkiem się zatracić. Dać upust swojej nienawiści, to jest to czego w tym momencie najbardziej pragnął.

Następne zaklęcie torturujące wymazało jednak z jego umysłu ślad jakichkolwiek myśli. Ból trwał i trwał, przerywany tylko na kilka sekund, aby sprawdzić czy Harry jest nadal w stanie stawiać opór oprawcy. Ból który odczuwał był straszny i zdawał się narastać jeszcze bardziej z każdym rzucanym przez Riddla zaklęciem.

Kiedy Voldemort przerwał w końcu całkowicie czar, Harry nie był w stanie podnieść się z zimnej podłogi. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Poczuł jak pod jego brodę wsuwa się delikatnie czubek buta, który następnie unosi mu głowę do góry. Podniósł mętne spojrzenie na górującą nad nim postać.

- Widok wrogów leżących u mych stóp jak popsute lalki jest naprawdę upajający. Brakuje jeszcze abyś błagał o litość, ale na takie zabawy przyjdzie jeszcze czas. – Riddle strząsnął go ze swojej stopy, jakby pozbywał się obrzydliwego robaka. – Pozbieraj się, mamy kilka spraw do przedyskutowania. Skrzacie! – Z cichym pyknięciem pojawiła się Służka. – Zajmij się nim.

Stworzenie bez słowa podeszło do półprzytomnego chłopca i zaaplikowało leczniczy eliksir oraz kolejny, od którego Harry zaczął jaśniej myśleć.

Riddle nie miał więc zamiaru już go dzisiaj torturować, a przynajmniej nie aż do utraty zmysłów. Przeklęty psychopata. Harry wbrew sobie czuł jak zimne macki strachu go paraliżują. Chciał być silny. Chciał przetrwać z godnością spotykające go tortury. Chciał po przerwaniu przekleństwa podnieść się i rzucić jakąś bezczelną odzywkę w stronę swojego prześladowcy. Kiedyś myślał, że tak właśnie się zachowa w podobnej sytuacji. Zakładał butnie, że jest do tego wszystkiego zdolny, jednak nie przypuszczał, że można doświadczyć _aż_ takiego bólu w takim natężeniu i to w tak krótkim czasie. A to dopiero druga sesja tortur, pomyślał. Iloma cruciatusami dotąd oberwał? Ilu natomiast potrzeba, aby skończył tak jak państwo Longbottomowie?

- Paniczu, proszę za mną. – Służka patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

Harry podźwigną się do pionu, ale mimo wypitego eliksiru czuł się osłabiony. Przez sekundę wahał się, czy wykonać polecenie skrzatki, ale stwierdził, że opór w jego sytuacji i tak nie ma większego sensu. Ruszył więc niepewnie za stworzonkiem.

Skrzatka poprowadziła go na ponury korytarz. Szedł za nią milcząc. Nie wiedział co Voldemort chce z nim przedyskutować. Był zbyt otępiały by się głębiej zastanawiać w ogóle nad ideą jakiejkolwiek dyskusji z nim.

Weszli do tego samego pomieszczenia w którym odbyli pierwszą rozmowę. Tym razem kominek był wygaszony, ale mimo tego oraz pomimo braku okien pokój był jasny. Oświetlało go bliżej nie zidentyfikowane światło unoszące się nad sufitem, przypominające wypuszczone wolno kule światła _lumos._

Riddle usiadł w czarnym fotelu, a Harry stanął jakieś trzy metry od niego, drżąc delikatnie, ale nadal pozostając wyprostowanym. Resztki dumy jakie zachował nie pozwalały mu okazać strachu, a przynajmniej spróbować okazać go jak najmniej. Patrzył jak jego nemezis opiera swobodnie łokcie na oparciach fotela bawiąc się trzymaną w dłoniach różdżką. Białe palce obracały ją powoli, jakby od niechcenia, ale wzrok Voldemorta był skupiony i całkowicie skoncentrowany na stojącym przed nim chłopcu.

- Jesteś zaskakujący Harry Potterze. Zaskakująco głupi. Można by pomyśleć, że w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazłeś powinieneś raczej starać się nie narażać na mój gniew, a nie świadomie go wywoływać. Nigdy więcej nie próbuj odebrać sobie życia. Bez względu jak bardzo jesteś żałosny musisz nadal żyć, Potter – głos Voldemorta był ostry, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało całą pogardę jaką odczuwał do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Harry zaciskając pięści poczuł jak budzi się w nim jego osławiona gryfońska waleczność, ta z pograniczaodwagi i głupoty, z przewagą na to drugie.

- Pieprz się! – wybuchnął gwałtownie. Odzywanie się w tak wulgarny sposób do najmroczniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich czasów sprawiało mu jakąś pokrętną satysfakcję. Podobnie jak widok gniewu jaki zapłonął w szkarłatnych tęczówkach.

- Będziesz się do mnie zwracał z szacunkiem albo…

- Albo co?! Będziesz mnie torturował?! I tak to zrobisz, więc co za różnica! Nic mnie już nie obchodzi…!

- A powinno, głupi bachorze! – Voldemort wstał, błyskawicznie pojawiając się przed zielonookim, wbijając końcówkę różdżki w gardło chłopca, tuż poniżej jego szczęki. – Myślisz, że bycie moim horkruksem sprawi, że ujdzie ci takie zachowanie na sucho? Myślisz, że tortury są jedyną rzeczą jaka może cię spotkać z moich rąk? Jesteś żałosnym głupcem!

Chłopak nawet nie drgnął na ten atak, wpatrując się tylko w niego z nienawiścią.

- Cokolwiek zrobisz, cokolwiek powiesz nigdy nie przestanę stawiać ci oporu. To ty jesteś żałosny – wysyczał z pogardą.

- Odważne słowa Potter, ale czy jesteś pewny, że _nic _cię nie złamie? – sposób w jaki wypowiedział te słowa sprawił, że Harry poczuł pierwsze ukłucie niepokoju.

- A dajmy na to widok twojego przyjaciela wijącego się w agonii i krztuszącego się własną krwią pana… Weasleya. Ronald, tak ma na imię ten mały zdrajca krwi, zgadza się? – Voldemort z przyjemnością obserwował jak strach zakrada się do tych butnych, niesamowicie zielonych oczu. Pozwolił sobie na drwiące wykrzywienie ust. – Chociaż czystokrwiści, to jednocześnie tak niegodni tego miana… Czy to nie przykre? Ale gdyby tak usunąć tą całą rodzinę… Tak ku przestrodze innych czarodziejów, co o tym myślisz, _Harry_?

- Oni są bezpieczni. Nie jesteś w stanie się do nich zbliżyć. – Chłopak próbował zachować zimną krew, ale zalewające go emocje miał wręcz wypisane na twarzy. Mężczyzna nie musiał nawet sięgać do jego umysłu, aby czytać w nim jak w otwartej księdze.

- Może i nie jestem w stanie zbliżyć się tak łatwo do ich bachorów które są obecnie w Hogwarcie, ale reszta rodziny? Myślisz, że Dumbledore jest w stanie zapewnić im wszystkim stuprocentowe bezpieczeństwo przez cały czas? Szczególnie teraz, kiedy po tobie jako Wybrańcu zostało tylko wspomnienie? Dumbledore nie ma już powodu zapewniać im jakichkolwiek przywilejów. Rozpoczęła się wojna, a ci wielbiciele szlam byliby po prostu pierwszymi z jej ofiar.

Uderzył w sedno. Chłopak zbladł wpatrując się w niego z paniką w oczach. Voldemort cofnął się do fotela, siadając na niego z gracją. Czuł, że znowu miał władzę nad tym bezmyślnym bachorem. Widok strachu w zielonych oczach był słodką nagrodą, pozwolił więc sobie na podziwianie bólu jaki sprawiły jego słowa chłopakowi. Skoro ten głupiec nosi swoje serce jak na dłoni, to aż szkoda było zmarnować taką okazję i nie wbić w to bezbronne serce sztyletu.

Tymczasem mózg Harry'ego pracował na najwyższych obrotach. To co powiedział Voldemort miało w sobie ziarnko prawdy, myślał będąc bliski paniki. Jeśli Weasleyowie zostaliby obrani jako pierwszy cel Ciemnej Strony to czy jest pewność, że Zakon i Dumbledore da radę ich obronić przed atakami śmierciożerców? Nie wątpił, że dyrektor starałby się ze wszystkich sił zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Tylko czy to by wystarczyło? Przed oczami stanął mu bogin pani Wealsey: zwłoki jej bliskich. Wzdrygnął się. Nie, nie może pozwolić, aby ziścił się jej największy koszmar.

A Hermiona? Jako czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, do tego przyjaciółka „Wybawiciela", była celem numer dwa po Ronie i jego rodzinie. A co z resztą moich przyjaciół? Remusem? Hagridem?

Co on, Harry, mógł zrobić aby ich wszystkich ochronić? Nie wierzył, że błaganie Voldemorta o litość dla jego przyjaciół przyniosłoby jakikolwiek pozytywny skutek. Ale gdyby to miało pomóc zrobił by to bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Jeśli ich życie miałoby cenę tyko jego dumy, to bez wahania by ją zapłacił, szczególnie, że on nie ma już nic do stracenia. Gdyby tylko mógł coś zrobić, cokolwiek… Ale w tej sytuacji nie miał żadnej karty przetargowej, nie było nic czym mógłby kupić bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół. Chyba, że…

W głowie zakiełkowała mu niespodziewanie szalona myśl. Oczy rozbłysły mu determinacją. On i tak nie miał już nic do stracenia. Postanowił działać zanim się rozmyśli.

- Zawrzyjmy układ Riddle. – Nie mógł zapanować nad drżeniem które objęło całe jego ciało. – Proponuję wymianę.

- Mam zawrzeć układ z _tobą? _– Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z jawną drwiną, ale pozwolił kontynuować.

- Wiesz jak będzie wyglądała przyszłość, jeśli zostanę tutaj, domyślasz się tego, prawda? Nienawidzę cię! Gardzę tobą i twoimi działaniami. Będę stawiał ci z całych sił opór, aż do końca moich dni! – Harry wypluł wręcz te słowa, a jego głos drżał od nagromadzonych w nim emocji. Riddle pozostał niewzruszony. – Nigdy nie przestanę się buntować i kombinować jak cię zabić albo chociaż odebrać sobie życie. Wykorzystam każdą okazję! Ale jeśli… - jego głos załamał się nagle.

Zawahał się. Było mu niedobrze. Zdawał sobie boleśnie sprawę co on chce właśnie zaproponować czarnoksiężnikowi. Merlinie, co ja wyprawiam, pomyślał przerażony.

- Złoty Chłopiec przestraszył się wagi własnego pomysłu? – zakpił czerwonooki. – Czyżbyś chciał w zamian za oszczędzenie kilku żyć przejść na moją stronę?

- Nie! – krzyknął impulsywnie.

- Więc czego chcesz, głupcze? Z resztą nie ważne, nudzisz mnie dziecko. – Voldemort zaczął sprawiać wrażenie jakby nagle stracił nim zainteresowanie. – Skrzacie!

Z cichym pyknięciem pojawiła się obok nich Służka.

- Tak, panie?

- Zabierz dzieciaka do jego komnaty.

- Nie! – Harry zrobił krok do przodu, a w głowie miał taki chaos, że z trudem nad sobą panował. Miał wrażenie, że traci jedną, jedyną szansę na ocalenie przyjaciół. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Świadomość, że mógłby zrobić _cokolwiek_ w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji był dla niego jak światełko w tunelu. Uczepił się tej myśli i nie dbał w tym momencie o konsekwencje swojego planu.

Zadziałał impulsywnie, kierowany paniką, że Voldemort naprawdę go odeśle. Odtrącił wyciągniętą dłoń skrzatki i stanął tuż przed Voldemortem. Słowa, które wyrwały się z jego ust, nawet jak dla niego brzmiały histerycznie:

- Będę ci posłuszny jeśli oszczędzisz moich bliskich. – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a oddech był urywany. Powiedział to. Zaproponował uległość w zamian za życie przyjaciół. Merlinie…

Czerwonooki odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się śmiechem, który spowodował podniesienie się włosków na karku Pottera.

- Myślisz, że z twojej strony konieczna jest współpraca abym osiągnął to co chcę? _Crucio!_

Krzyknął z bólu, kompletnie zaskoczony zaklęciem, ale czar został przerwany zanim zdążył upaść.

- Widzisz? Wystarczy wypowiedzieć jedno słowo, aby wymusić posłuszeństwo. Po cóż mi twoje dziecinne zapewnienia, kiedy mogę wykorzystać po prostu moją władzę nad tobą?

- Będziesz zawsze obok, aby rzucić zaklęcie? – Czuł, jak grunt usuwał mu się spod nóg, a on nie mógł przecież zaprzepaścić tej szansy. – Będziesz zawsze na tyle czujny aby powstrzymać mnie w odpowiednim momencie? Jakoś nie wierzę, że jesteś na tyle cierpliwy by się ze mną non stop użerać.

To było takie surrealistyczne: stał i przekonywał największego czarnoksiężnika ostatniego stulecia, a zarazem swojego największego wroga, aby ten pozwolił mu stać się jego posłusznym pieskiem.

- Pięć osób. – Harry, aż sapnął zaskoczony tym, że Riddle jest skłonny się zgodzić, ale momentalnie się otrząsnął.

- To za mało! Dwadzieścia.

- _Crucio._

Tym razem Harry upadł na kolana. Kiedy przerwano zaklęcie, wypluł krew z przegryzionej wargi, czując jak jej metaliczny smak miesza się z gorzkim smakiem dumy: nie krzyknął mimo bólu.

- Dwadzieścia osób.

- _Crucio._

Ból trwał dłużej, a siła zaklęcia była większa, krzyk dławił w gardle, prawie nie możliwy do przełknięcia.

- D-dwadzieścia. – W tym momencie szczerze nienawidził się za to, że był taki słaby, że jego głos drżał, a kark miał zgięty przed tym potworem. Nienawidził bycia bezsilnym.

- Jesteś upartym dzieckiem. To takie żałosne, skąd pewność, że nie będę cię torturować, aż do utraty zmysłów? Sądzę, że szalony nie będziesz bardziej problematyczny niż teraz.

- P-potrzebujesz mnie świadomego.

- Ja miałbym potrzebować ciebie?

Zimny śmiech znowu rozległ się w pokoju. W następnej chwili Harry jęknął głośno, nie spodziewał się wymierzenia silnego kopniaka, który spowodował, że przewrócił się na plecy. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył nad sobą te bezlitosne oczy. Nie wiedział już co najbardziej go boli – miejsce po ciosie, blizna, przegryziona warga czy drżące po cruciatusie mięśnie. A może jego zdeptana godność czarodzieja?

- G-gdybyś mnie nie potrzebował, to nie c-cuciłbyś mnie wcześniej – słowa były zniekształcone, ale pewne.

- Może masz rację… _Crucio!_

Tym razem nic nie powstrzymało go od krzyku. Plecy wygięły mu się w łuk, zaklęcie sprawiało, że płonął mu każdy nerw, pozostawiając za sobą tylko zgliszcza pełne bólu. Kiedy zaklęcie ustało, łapał z trudem powietrze czując, że policzki ma całe mokre od łez. Riddle patrzył na niego pociemniałymi oczami z jakąś przerażającą, niezdrową fascynacją: zdawał się wręcz upajać widokiem jego żałosnej pozycji.

- Posiadasz mimo wszystko zaskakująco wysoki próg odporności na ból. Wiedz chłopcze, że Lord Voldemort potrafi docenić swoich _sojuszników_. Dziesięcioro ludzi, Potter.

- P-pięt…naście.

- Głupie dziecko, nie nadwyręża się łaski Czarnego Pana. Chociaż… dlaczego by nie. Błagaj - na te słowa leżący u jego stóp chłopiec drgnął gwałtownie. - Błagaj mnie o łaskę dla swoich maleńkich przyjaciół Potter, a pozwolę ci na tych piętnaścioro zdrajców krwi i plugawych szlam.

Nadal błyszczące od łez zielone oczy z trudem skupiły się na szkarłatnych tęczówkach. Brak okularów sprawiał, że Harry miał wrażenie jakby patrzył w dwa płonące węgielki.

- P-proszę.

- Błagaj!

Przez kilka sekund w pomieszczeniu trwała idealna cisza, którą przerwał ledwo słyszalny szept:

- Błagam.

- Nie jesteś zbytnio przekonywujący Potter, chyba bez motywacji w postaci czyiś wyprutych wnętrzności się nie obejdzie, jak widzę…

- Nie! – jego spanikowany głos potoczył się echem po komnacie. Kolejne słowa, podszyte ogromnym strachem o bliskich, były ostre jak rozbite szkło. – B-błagam, błagam cię o łaskę dla moich przyjaciół… Błagam, pozwól mi na piętnaście osób... Nie rób im krzywdy, błagam cię!

Triumfalny uśmiech wykrzywił wąskie wargi.

- Twoje słowa są niczym pieśń feniksa dla moich uszu. Słucham cię więc chłopcze, kogo mam umieścić na liście? – Machnął różdżką, a obok pojawił się zwitek pergaminu i samonotujące pióro, które zawisło posłusznie u góry strony.

Harry spróbował przetoczyć się na plecy, ale jego ciało odmówiło współpracy. Wtedy, ponaglone rozkazem, małe dłonie skrzatki pomogły mu podnieść się do siadu i po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia wlano mu do ust eliksir regenerujący. Mimo tego, każdy ruch sprawiał ból, jednak nie aż tak duży by nie mógł się skupić na wydanym mu poleceniu.

- Hermiona Granger, Weasleyowie: Ron, Ginny, Molly, Artur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Nevile Logbottom… - W głowie zapanowała mu kompletna pustka. Miał oto powiedzieć ostatnie nazwisko, a nie wiedział kogo umieścić na liście.

I nagle w jego umyśle zapłonęła nieoczekiwana myśl.

- … i Severus Snape.

- Rozczarowujesz mnie jednak chłopcze. – Krótkie machnięcie różdżki i nazwiska zapisane na pergaminie zajarzyły się na złoto.

Riddle stał przed chłopakiem, który z trudem podźwignął się na nogi. Blada dłoń ujęła w silnym uścisku mniejszą i drżącą. Opuchnięte wargi chłopca wykrzywił grymas odrazy, podczas gdy twarz mężczyzny była obojętną maską.

- Powtarzaj za mną: Ja, Harry James Potter przysięgam…

- Ja, Harry James Potter przysięgam…

Brzmi jak jakaś popieprzona przysięga małżeńska, pomyślał Harry w napadzie bardzo czarnego humoru.

- Nigdy nie targnąć się w sposób umyślny na swoje życie ani nie doprowadzić w pełni świadomie do sytuacji jego bezpośredniego, śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Przysięgam chronić swoje życie, więc i obecną we mnie cząstkę duszy Thomasa Marvolo Riddle'a przed zniszczeniem. Niedopełnienie umowy i spowodowanie zniszczenia ukrytego we mnie horkruksa będzie skutkowało śmiercią osób zapisanych na sporządzonej przeze mnie liście.

Harry po przetworzeniu słów przysięgi w myślach powtórzył posłusznie jej słowa, a kiedy skończył, Voldemort przemówił ponownie:

- Ja, Thomas Marvolo Riddle przysięgam nigdy nie nastawać z premedytacją na życie osób znajdujących się na liście: nie wydać bezpośredniego rozkazu zabicia ich ani też nie doprowadzić do ich śmierci osobiście. Niedopełnienie umowy i zabicie przeze mnie lub na mój bezpośredni rozkaz kogokolwiek z tej listy będzie skutkowało zerwaniem umowy i związanych z nią ograniczeń wobec Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera.

Kiedy skończył mówić wokół ich połączonych dłoni pojawił się świetlisty, cienki łańcuszek, który niczym wąż oplótł się wokół nich. Jego ogniwa zalśniły złotym blaskiem a coś przypominającego języczek ognia wystrzeliło w stronę pergaminu sprawiając, że napisane na nim słowa na chwilę zapłonęły. W następnej chwili zarówno łańcuch jak i pergamin rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Harry wyszarpnął od razu dłoń z uścisku, przyciskając ją kurczowo do piersi. Voldemort patrzył na niego intensywnie, a jego spojrzenie pełne było mściwej satysfakcji. Upiorny uśmiech wykrzywiał mu wargi, kiedy przemówił:

- Mój mały głupiec.


	4. Rozdział III

**Dziękuję wszystkim za Wasze dotychczasowe komentarze. Szczególne ukłony w kierunku FrejaAleeera1, jako jak dotąd najaktywniejszej :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział III <strong>

Harry budził się powoli ze snu bez marzeń, takiego nie mającego za zadanie przynieść ulgi duszy, a jedynie zregenerować ciało. Nie otwierając jeszcze oczu, stwierdził, że wczorajszego dnia musiał zostać napojony Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu. Nie pamiętał ani wyjścia z pokoju, w którym go torturowano, ani tym bardziej podania mu eliksiru. Potrafił jednak bezbłędnie rozpoznać odczucia, jakie pozostawiał on po przebudzeniu dzięki tym sytuacjom, kiedy podawał mu go pani Pomfrey w czasie wielu wizyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Powoli otworzył oczy. Majaczył nad nim niewyraźny kontur czarnego baldachimu. Czyli wróciłem do „swojego" pokoju, pomyślał krzywiąc się niechętnie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak zakończył się wczorajszy wieczór, ale ostatnie co pamiętał to nazwanie go głupcem. Reszta była tylko bezgranicznym bólem. Wywnioskował, że Riddle musiał go torturować, aż do utraty przytomności. Skrzatka pewnie jakoś zaaplikowała mu eliksir, już po dostarczeniu go tutaj.

Odruchowo sięgnął w stronę szafki po okulary. Kiedy jego palce dotknęły znajomego kształtu, aż sapną ze zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się zwrotu okularów, skoro wczorajszego dnia mu ich nie oddano. Zaraz jednak stwierdził z goryczą, że postanowiono mu je oddać jedynie dlatego, że poprzysiągł nie zrobić sobie świadomie żadnej krzywdy. Gdyby wczoraj miał je przy sobie, mógłby rozbić szkła i wykorzystać ich odłamki do podcięcia sobie żył. Dzisiaj były one pod tym względem całkowicie bezużyteczne.

Voldemort wydawał się mieć absolutnie wszystko pod kontrolą.

Harry był przerażony swoją wczorajszą decyzją. To był pierwszy raz, gdy świadomie zrezygnował z walki. Teraz, kiedy jego ciało i umysł nie były osłabione cruciatusami oraz nie miał wycelowanej w siebie różdżki swojej nemezis, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy poddanie się Riddle'owi było naprawdę jedynym słusznym wyjściem. Złożenie przysięgi było aktem desperacji, gdy myślał o tym na spokojnie, był tego boleśnie świadomy. Z własnej woli zgodził się na odcięcie, chyba jedynego dostępnego w tej sytuacji sposobu, aby osłabić czarnoksiężnika.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie zawarł tej przeklętej umowy, zginęliby ci których kocha. Nie był w stanie poświęcić życia swoich przyjaciół. O nie, nie był zdolny z zimną krwią pozwolić na ich zamordowanie, a był pewny, że jego opór wobec Voldemorta sprowadziłby na nich śmierć. Zapewne poprzedzoną długą i bolesną agonią. Riddle użyłby każdego sposobu, aby go złamać. Nie, Harry nie był taki jak Dumbledore – nie był w stanie nikogo poświęcić. Nawet dla uzyskania przewagi w wojnie.

Myśl o dyrektorze spowodowała powrót mdlącego poczucia pustki. On nie zawahał się ani przez chwilę, wypowiadając śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Mimo tego, że przez cztery lata był opiekunem Harry'ego, mimo tych wszystkich chwil, kiedy go wspierał, nie miał żadnych zahamowani, aby wypowiedzieć dwa nieodwracalne w skutkach słowa. Harry rozumiał jego pobudki, w końcu sam usilnie próbował unicestwić tkwiący w nim fragment Voldemorta, kiedy tylko dowiedział się, że dzieli ciało z jego dusza. Mimo to bolała go sama myśl o swoim byłym mentorze. Jak długo wiedział? Od kiedy? Czy to możliwe, że od początku był świadomy jakiego rodzaju jest ta cholerna więź, po czym tak naprawdę pamiątką jest blizna? Po co więc zbliżył się tak do Harry'ego, skoro miał świadomość, że jest on jedynie marnym pojemnikiem na duszę Czarnego Pana? Po co sprawił, żeby Harry'emu zaczęło na nim zależeć, skoro od początku chciał go poświęcić?

Cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, że po to, aby pozyskać jego zaufanie. Dyrektor nie mógł przecież pozwolić, aby nieświadomy niczego horkruks robił co chciał i znajdował się poza czyjąkolwiek kontrolą. Stając się dla niego mentorem, miał za to szansę ukształtować go według własnego planu: miał szanować oraz respektować jego decyzje, co miało skutkować tym, że będzie posłuszny.

Ale nie zastosowałem się do wszystkich jego decyzji, pomyślał Potter. Nie przykładałem się do lekcji oklumencji. Wręcz chciałem, aby umocniła się ta więź między mną a tym psychopatą, zanim jeszcze wiedziałem na czym ona tak naprawdę polega. Pragnąłem mieć dalej te wizje, myślałem, że będę w stanie dzięki nim kogoś uratować, tak jak ocaliłem pana Weasleya…

Leżał zwinięty w kłębek i drżał delikatnie, kiedy kolejne fale bólu rozrywały jego serce na strzępy. Mimo wmawiania sobie, że rozumie postawę dyrektora, to i tak czuł się zdradzony. Ktoś, kto miał być mu podporą, okazał się być tylko zwykłym manipulatorem, dążącym do celu nie bacząc na nic. Gdyby chociaż nie przywiązywał go do siebie, gdyby nie udawał, że o niego dba… Chociaż, czy aby na pewno o niego dbał? A to coroczne wysyłanie do Dursley'ów na wakacje? Choć Dumbledore wiedział jak Harry jest tam traktowany, to i tak był głuchy na prośby jego i Weasley'ów, aby go tam nie wysyłał. Twierdził, że dzięki ochronie jego matki jest tam bezpieczny. Nie obchodziło go, to jakie blizny pozostawiają mu na sercu jego jedyna żyjącą rodzina. Nie, lidera Jasnej Strony obchodziło tylko to, aby Harry był fizycznie bezpieczny. Ale po co? Skoro i tak koniec końców miał zginąć? Nie mógł przecież żyć, bo tak długo jak żył, Voldemort nie zniknąłby z tego świata.

Jedyne wyjaśnienie to takie, że Dumbledore miał wobec mnie jakiś określony plan… Pewnie miałem umrzeć w odpowiednim momencie, pomyślał gorzko. Poczuł całkowitą pewność, że jego przypuszczenia są słuszne. Wbrew pozorom, to nie polujący na niego szaleniec wytyczał ilość życia jaka mu pozostała – tym, który miał zadecydować o dacie jego śmierci był dyrektor Hogwartu. Chroniony, aż do odpowiedniej chwili, zostałby postawiony przed straszliwą prawdą w najdogodniejszym momencie wojny, po to, aby wypełnić swoją jedyną powinność wobec reszty świata: umrzeć.

Niewątpliwie wiedza o horkruksie popchnęłaby chłopca do własnoręcznego odebrania sobie życia, co byłoby oczywiście częścią większego planu. W końcu Albus bardzo dobrze go znał. Założył więc słusznie, że Harry nie zmarnuje szansy, aby uwolnić czarodziejski świat od terroru Ciemnej Strony, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Jego śmierć przechyliłaby natomiast szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Dumbledora.

Był tylko marionetką, nikim więcej. Naiwnie sądził, że dyrektor go kocha, a tym czasem był tylko narzędziem – myślącym i czującym, ale nadal tylko narzędziem w rękach starca. Bronią w wojnie. Kimś, kogo można pozbyć się bez żadnych skrupułów, kiedy okaże się już bezużyteczny.

Były Wybraniec czarodziejskiego świata rozpłakał się, dając upust nagromadzonemu w nim bólowi. Pozbawiony iluzji wolności, całkowicie świadomy tego, że jego dotychczasowe życie było tylko okrutnym kłamstwem, kulił się w czarnej pościeli, zaciskając zęby na knykciach, aby powstrzymać głośny szloch. To co nie udało się Voldemortowi, mimo wielokrotnego użycia klątwy cruciatus, Dumbledore dokonał znajdując się setki kilometrów od Czarnego Dworu – doprowadził do całkowitego złamania Harry'ego Pottera.

* * *

><p>Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy usnął, kompletnie wyczerpany płaczem. Obudziło go szarpanie za ramię i monotonny głos powtarzający:<p>

- Paniczu Harry, Służka przyniosła obiad. Niech panicz się obudzi.

Harry zerwał się gwałtownie, prawie spadając z łóżka ze strachu.

- C-coo?

- Niech się panicz ocknie. Służka przyniosła paniczowi jedzenie.

Powoli uspokajał swoje szaleńczo bijące serce, po niespodziewanej pobudce. Poprawił przekrzywione okulary i spojrzał na stojącą przy łóżku skrzatkę. Teraz, kiedy miał z powrotem okulary, jej żałosny wygląd raził go jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili odwrócił od niej wzrok, speszony tym, że zagapił się na jej blizny. Spojrzał na ustawioną na nocnej szafce tacę z jakąś gęstą zupą, puddingiem, koszykiem owoców i dzbankiem parującej, aromatycznej herbaty. Od apetycznego zapachu jedzenia poczuł, jak do ust napływa mu ślina, ale jednocześnie jego żołądek zrobił salto, powodując, że poczuł się jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Oddychając z trudem, odwrócił głowę ze wstrętem.

- Nie dam rady niczego przełknąć. – Przycisnął dłoń do ust, tak jakby miało to pomóc mu opanować narastające mdłości.

- To normalne po zaklęciu cruciatus paniczu, ale panicz Harry musi jeść. Inaczej opadnie panicz z sił.

- Niedobrze mi – zaprotestował.

- Pierwszy kęs będzie najtrudniejszy paniczu. Musi panicz jeść, aby zachować siły.

Harry zacisnął tylko mocniej usta. Mimo całego współczucia jakie czuł dla tego stworzenia musiał przyznać, że strasznie go irytowała swoim uporem. Zwinął się powrotem w kłębek, masując delikatnie rozszalały żołądek i ostentacyjnie unikając patrzenia na tacę z obiadem.

Patrzyła na niego bezmyślnie, czekając, aż zacznie jeść. Kiedy stało się jasne, że chłopak naprawdę nie tknie naszykowanego posiłku, skrzatka westchnęła cichutko, przymykając na chwilę wyłupiaste oczy. Zaintrygowało to Harry'ego – była to jak dotąd najbardziej emocjonalna reakcja, na jaką pozwoliło sobie stworzonko w jego obecności.

Patrzył jak Służka sięga bez słowa do kieszonki, tak zmyślnie ukrytej w boku służącej jej za okrycie szmatki, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie było jej w ogóle widać. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na czymś i Harry zobaczył jak skrzatka wyciąga krótki, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że ostry nóż. Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak kieruje ostrzę stronę resztek swoich uszu.

Ona chyba nie chce…

Harry nie czekał ani sekundy dłużej, aby się upewnić, czy ta szalona skrzatka chce się naprawdę pociąć na jego oczach. Nie zważając na mdłości, rzucił się w jej kierunku, wyrywając w ostatniej chwili ostrze.

- Oszalałaś?! – zapytał, dźwigając się na nogi i podnosząc na wszelki wypadek nóż wysoko nad głowę.

Stworzenie spojrzało na niego z idealnie obojętną miną.

- Panicz nie chciał jeść. Służka musiała się ukarać. Służka nie wykonała zadania, które powierzył Służce jej pan.

- Ale nie możesz… Nie możesz ciąć się nożem na moich oczach!

- Czy panicz życzy sobie, aby Służka ukarała się, kiedy panicz tego nie widzi?

- Ta..nie! Na Merlina, nie chcę abyś się w ogóle karała!

-Ale panicz nie chce jeść. Póki panicz nie zje, Służka nie wykona swojego zadania.

Chłopiec popatrzył na nią z udręką w oczach. Po chwili skinął głową z ciężkim westchnięciem.

- Dobrze Służko, spróbuje zjeść to co naszykowałaś. Tylko nie zdziw się, jeśli będziesz musiała po mnie posprzątać, gdy zrobi mi się niedobrze.

Usiadł i pokonując narastające mdłości, nabrał na łyżkę odrobinę gęstej zupy dyniowej. Przełknął z wysiłkiem, po czym z trudem powtórzył czynność. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Służka miała rację i z każdą kolejną wlaną w siebie odrobiną pokarmu, uczucie głodu pokonywało wcześniejsze mdłości. Już bez większych problemów zjadł pudding i wypił filiżankę herbaty. Miseczkę z owocami ominął jednak szerokim łukiem, mając wrażenie, że nie byłby zdolny do zjedzenia czegokolwiek, co nie miałoby konsystencji kremu.

Po posiłku Służka oznajmiła, że ma on od teraz swobodny dostęp do łazienki, ale drzwi od jego sypialni będą nadal zamknięte. Odebrała Harry'emu za pomocą magii swój nóż, skłoniła się nisko i zniknęła z charakterystycznym pyknięciem.

Chłopiec opadł ciężko na poduszki, czując się z powrotem bardzo śpiący. Doszedł do wniosku, że to potworne zmęczenie musi być skutkiem ubocznym nadmiaru zaklęć torturujących. Ułożył się wygodnie, zapadając w drzemkę tak szybko, że zapominał nawet zdjąć okularów.

Tym razem jednak śnił, ale ten sen nie miał przynieść ze sobą ukojenia. Znowu znajdował się w Ministerstwie, bezradnie obserwując śmierć Syriusza. Jednak zamiast Bellatrix widział postać Dumbledora, rzucającego obojętnie mordercze zaklęcie. Kiedy Łapa wpadł za zasłonę, starzec odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopiec zobaczył, że w rękach trzyma nóż Służki, a jego ostrze było zakrwawione. Młodzieniec cofnął się przerażony. Dumbledore posłał mu jeden ze swoich słynnych, dobrodusznych uśmiechów, przemawiając piskliwym głosem domowego skrzata:

- Panicz Harry nie wykonał swojego zadania. Zły chłopiec! Panicz Harry musi zostać ukarany…

Obudził go własny krzyk. Krztusząc się łzami, poderwał się do siadu. Kiedy zdał sobie w końcu sprawę, że to tylko senna mara, a dyrektor nie poderżnie mu z uśmiechem gardła, odetchnął z ulgą. Przesunął drżącymi dłońmi po twarzy i wplótł palce we włosy. Pociągnął boleśnie niesforne kosmyki, starając się skupić na czymś innym myśli, niż na świeżo przeżytym koszmarze.

- Mój mały horkruks miał zły sen? – Harry aż krzyknął ze strachu, kiedy dobiegł go od strony drzwi drwiący szept Voldemorta. – Nie martw się, zaraz coś na to poradzimy.

Przerażony, nie zdolny do żadnego ruchu patrzył, jak Voldemort przekracza próg pokoju, unosi różdżkę i uśmiechając się wypowiada jedno, jedyne słowo.

Krzyk, tym razem bólu, na powrót rozdarł ciszę nocy w Czarnym Dworze.

Tymczasem kilka pomieszczeń niżej mała skrzatka wciskała sobie z całej siły piąstki do uszu, żeby nie słyszeć jak ten młody panicz, który był dla niej dzisiaj tak łaskawy, cierpi z rąk jej pana.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV **

Od czasu przerażającej kontynuacji koszmaru, w postaci nocnych odwiedzin Voldemorta, minęły dwa dni. Przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry'emu. Torturowany aż do utraty przytomności, rano został zbudzony przez skrzatkę, która i tym razem szantażem wmusiła w niego posiłek. Po zjedzeniu ogarnęła go obezwładniająca senność. Nie próbował z nią nawet walczyć. Obudzony przez Służkę przed następnym posiłkiem, pozwolił, aby powtórzyli schemat z rana, uzupełniając go o wizytę w toalecie i znowu zasnął. Tym razem jednak jego sen nie był już tak spokojny. Jakąś godzinę przed planowaną porą kolacji, leżał już nie śpiąc i gapiąc się bezmyślnie na czarny baldachim. Chłopiec pozwolił otępieniu przejąć nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Czuł się pusty, niezdolny do ruchu ani do żadnej głębszej myśli. Przybycie Służki wytrąciło go na chwilę z tego stanu: skrzatka zmusiła go do wzięcia pachnącej kąpieli i zjedzenia przygotowanych przez siebie dań. Jego nikły sprzeciw ukróciła – po raz kolejny zresztą – groźbą pocięcia sobie uszu na kawałeczki. Po sycącym posiłku, chłopiec poczuł przemożne zmęczenie i był w objęciach Morfeusza, zanim nawet rozległo się charakterystyczne pyknięcie aportacji jego czujnej strażniczki.

Wizyta Voldemorta przypadła akurat w czasie, kiedy Harry był zmuszany do śniadania. Tym razem sesja tortur była zaskakująco krótka, okraszona jedynie kilkoma kpiącymi komentarzami. Pozostawionemu na kamiennej podłodze Harry'emu po raz kolejny pomogła Służka, wpakowując go do łóżka i aplikują wykończonemu gryfonowi Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

Powyższy schemat trwał przez tydzień. Nie dawało się przewidzieć pory, którą Riddle wybierze sobie na rzucenie kilku cruciatusów. Tortury zmieniły też nieco charakter, bo Voldemort wydawał się być teraz czystą furią. Mimo tego, że nie padały więcej niż trzy zaklęcia, to ich siła była tak potężna, że Harry kończył nieprzytomny na podłodze, albo (gdy miał mniej szczęścia) przytomny i marzący jedynie o tym, aby ktoś, obojętnie kto, go dobił. Za każdym razem małe, poznaczone bliznami ręce pomagały mu dostać się do łóżka, gdzie mógł zwinąć się w drżący kłębek. Te same cierpliwe dłonie przykładały do spierzchniętych ust fiolkę z eliksirem i chłopiec znowu odpływał, aby następnego dnia zostać po raz kolejny obudzony, nakarmiony, torturowany i uśpiony. Kolejność tych czynności narzucał sadyzm Voldemorta.

Dziesiątego dnia od zawarcia przysięgi, Służka nie obudziła go, jak co rano. Kiedy Harry się ocknął, poczuł nieprzyjemne ściskanie w żołądku. Zignorował je łatwo, zaprawiony latami głodowej diety u Dursleyów. Zwinął się w pozycję embrionalną, obojętny na wszystko, zapatrzony bezmyślnie w jeden punkt na ścianie. Podświadomie oczekiwał nadejścia snu, podczas gdy minuty mijały, zmieniając się w godziny. Co jakiś czas chłopiec zmieniał tylko nieznacznie ułożenie ciała oraz przenosił pusty wzrok ze ściany na baldachim i z powrotem.

Upragniony sen nie nadchodził. Ciało zdawało się być całkowicie wypoczęte, a uśpiony do tej pory umysł, budził się powoli z wygodnego odrętwienia.

Myśli Harry'ego, początkowo mętne i nieskładane, zaczęły klarować się w coraz bardziej świadome przebłyski. Towarzysząca mu dotąd obojętność przerodziła się w podenerwowanie. Było to tak różne uczucie od tego co odczuwał, a raczej czego nie odczuwał w minionych dniach, że aż zadał sobie trud podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej. Objął dłońmi zgięte kolana i ze zmarszczonym czołem patrzył przed siebie. Próbował ogarnąć chaos w jakim znajdowały się jego myśli i emocje. Przesiedział tak jeszcze prawie godzinę, zanim w końcu wybudził się całkowicie z tego dziwnego letargu.

Pierwszy raz od czasu podpisania umowy z Riddle'em był w stanie myśleć logicznie. Starał się skupić na ocenie swojej aktualnej sytuacji. Próby doliczenia się ile czasu jest już uwięziony w Czarnym Dworze spełzły na niczym. Minione dni zlewały mu się w jedno długie pasmo bólu i koszmarów, myląc go w rachunkach. I do tego ta dziwna apatia… Harry domyślał się, że nie była ona niczym naturalnym. Był pewny, że mimo wszystko sam z siebie nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zatraciłby się do takiego stopnia. Do głowy przychodziło mu tylko jedno wyjaśnienie tej zagadki.

Został czymś naćpany.

Nałożywszy okulary, podźwignął się zbyt szybko na nogi, wywołując tym ruchem zawroty głowy. Również jego mięśnie zaprotestowały przeciwko tak gwałtownym zrywom. Czując jak drżą mu kolana, na wszelki wypadek podparł się jedną ręką ściany. Skierował się ostrożnie w stronę łazienki, mamrocząc gniewnie sam do siebie:

- Cholerny, mały, usłużny diabeł… Trucicielka jedna…

Nad czarną, granitową umywalką wisiało wielkie, pozbawione ram lustro. Kiedy Harry spojrzał zza brudnych szkieł na jego taflę, zamarł zaskoczony swoim wyglądem. Ostatni raz widział swoje odbicie jeszcze w Hogwarcie, rankiem przed wydarzeniami w Ministerstwie Magii.

Prezentował się teraz niewiele mniej żałośnie niż Służka.

Głębokie cienie pod oczami były najmniej rzucającą się w oczy oznaką zmęczenia. Zmizerniał. Mimo usilnych prób karmienia przez skrzatkę oraz serii eliksirów odżywczych, było widać, że sporo schudł w zastraszająco krótkim czasie. Skórę na twarzy miał bladą, sprawiającą wrażenie, że jest cienka jak pergamin. Wyglądała tak, jakby była siłą naciągnięta na wystające kości policzkowe. Wydawało mu się wręcz, że gdyby mocniej przejechał paznokciem po podbródku, to skóra w tym miejscu pękłaby bez trudu.

Odwrócił wzrok od swojej zmaltretowanej postaci. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, po czym odetchnął głęboko. Musiał się opanować i przemyśleć wszystko co go dotychczas spotkało, a nad czym nie był dotąd w stanie rozmyślać, dzięki zabiegom skrzatki.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jaki cel miała Służka w przetrzymywaniu go w stanie odurzenia. Czyżby robiła to na polecenie Voldemorta? Z miejsca odrzucił ten pomysł. Riddle był sadystycznym psychopatą, jaką miałby satysfakcję z dręczenia obojętnej na wszystko marionetki?

Czy to dlatego wydawał się być tak wkurzony, kiedy mnie katował? Bo byłem zbyt bierny jak na jego wynaturzony gust? Skoro więc nie zlecił tego Voldemort, to czemu ona to robiła? Dla własnej przyjemności? To nie ma sensu!

Harry zaczął krążyć nerwowo po przestronnej łazience, a odgłos ciężkich kroków rozlegał się echem po jej wnętrzu. Chłopiec nie mógł oderwać myśli od swojej małej strażniczki.

Służka była dziwnym skrzatem domowym. Z okropnie poharatanej twarzy patrzyły na człowieka puste, obojętne na wszystko oczy. Była zawsze gotowa służyć, ale też jej postawa nie była przesadnie służalcza. Posłusznie wypełniała polecenia, będąc jednocześnie nad wyraz samodzielną. Harry dobrze pamiętał ile na początku kosztował Zgredka jego indywidualizm. W przypadku nie wypełnienia jakiegoś zadania, ukaranie się było dla niego czymś całkiem oczywistym i naturalnym. Ona natomiast, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, świadomie go szantażowała po to, aby tego uniknąć. Gdyby nie to, że mowa jest o domowym skrzacie, Harry powiedziałby, że ta mała jest wyrachowana. Ale to przecież kompletnie sprzeczne ze skrzacią naturą, kłócił się sam ze sobą w myślach chłopiec.

Nie tylko sprawa Służki go zastanawiała. Było także kilka innych elementów, które mu nie pasowały.

Dlaczego zajmowała się nim jakaś obca skrzatka, a nie na przykład Pettigrew? Przecież, kiedy Voldemort nie odzyskał jeszcze ciała, to właśnie ten tchórzliwy szczur dbał o Riddla. Dlaczego tymczasem zajęcie się nim zlecono nie dorosłemu czarodziejowi, a magicznemu stworzeniu? I do diabła, od kiedy Czarny Pan w ogóle trzyma skrzaty?!

Chłopiec czuł się sfrustrowany tym, że z każdą chwilą dochodzi coraz więcej pytań, a on nie ma pomysłu na racjonalną odpowiedz na którekolwiek z nich.

Zdenerwowany bezowocnymi rozmyślaniami, chcąc zająć się czymś konkretniejszym, obszedł każdy kąt łazienki, a potem swojego pokoju, ale nie znalazł tam nic interesującego ani przydatnego w potencjalnym starciu z Voldemortem. Szarpał się przez chwilę z drzwiami na korytarz, ale te nie chciały go przepuścić. Spróbował więc przywołać do pomocy magię, mimo bycia pozbawionym różdżki. Miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie przywołać dziką, pierwotną magię, tą która sprawiała, że w dzieciństwie zdarzały mu się dziwaczne wypadki. Chciał ją wezwać i jakoś ukierunkować, aby móc się wydostać z tego pomieszczenia. Miał bowiem wrażenie, że jeśli będzie zmuszony, chociażby godzinę dłużej oglądać wciąż te same ściany, to chyba oszaleje.

Początkowo starał się użyć bezróżdżkowej _Alohomory_, ale drzwi nie wykazały chęci do współpracy. W złości zmienił koncepcję i próbował sprawić, aby nieposłuszne rozkazom drewno stanęło w ogniu, zamiast się otworzyć. Jedyny efekt jaki udało mu się osiągnąć, to dotkliwy ból głowy. Zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku.

Niespodziewane skrzypnięcie spowodowało, że poderwał gwałtownie głowę.

W drzwiach stał Czarny Pan.

Nieodzowna czarna szata zafalowała za nim lekko, kiedy przekraczał próg pokoju, jednocześnie podnosząc leniwym ruchem różdżkę. Harry spiął wszystkie mięśnie, przygotowując się do nadchodzącego ataku. Zmusił się jednak do pozostanie w bezruchu.

- Potter – rzucił mężczyzna zaskakująco obojętnym tonem.– _Crucio_.

Tym razem nie czekał biernie, aż dosięgnie go czerwone światło zaklęcia. Przeturlał się błyskawicznie przez łóżko, unikając trafienia i stanął wyprostowany przed mężczyzną. Riddle przekrzywił głowę, niczym zaciekawione czymś dziecko. Patrzył przez chwilę oceniająco, zanim przemówił.

- To coś nowego, Potter. Czyżby nie odpowiadał ci dotychczasowy rodzaj oferowanej przeze mnie rozrywki?

Harry zacisnął pięści. Bał się. Cholernie się bał, że znowu skończy na podłodze, wijąc się z nieludzkiego bólu. Jednocześnie nie chciał okazać przed tą gadziną słabości. Postawił więc na starą, dobrą, gryfońską bezczelność.

- Przyznaję, że cruciatus na dłuższą metę zaczyna wiać nudą.

Szkarłatne tęczówki rozbłysły niedowierzaniem na te nieoczekiwane słowa.

- Wolałbyś abym zaproponował ci coś bardziej pomysłowego? Może zaklęcie odrywające ciało od kości? Mięsień po mięśniu, ścięgno po ścięgnie... Albo Ignitio*****, sprawiające, że poczujesz się jakby w twoim wnętrzu zapłonął nie dający się niczym ugasić ogień. A może wolałbyś coś z innej dziedziny? Eliksir sprowadzający iluzję, która przepełni cię rozpaczą, przy której spotkanie z dementorem wyda ci się zaledwie popołudniową herbatką. Nadal za mało finezyjne, panie Potter?

Obserwowali się przez chwilę. Harry czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze od roztoczonych przed nim wizji. Riddle wydawał się być jednak bardziej skłonny do konwersacji, niż do udowadniania swojej fantazji do wymyślania tortur. Takiej okazji chłopiec nie mógł przepuścić.

- Miałem na myśli, że to jest raczej nudne dla ciebie.

- Cóż za wzruszająca dbałość o moje samopoczucie – zakpił Voldemort, ale jego spojrzenie wskazywało, że jest zaintrygowany. – Co więc zaproponowałbyś będąc na moim miejscu, _Harry_?

- Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, _Tom_, to nie pozbawiałbym sam siebie możliwości przebywania, tak dla odmiany, z kimś kto się mnie nie boi. – Harry specjalnie wypowiedział z naciskiem jego imię, starając się uwiarygodnić odwagę, której tak naprawdę wcale nie odczuwał. – Raczej nie bawiłoby mnie patrzenie na kogoś, kto tylko cały czas krzyczy, albo jest nieprzytomny.

- Interesujące… – głos Voldemorta stał się miększy w brzmieniu, a jego oczy lśniły czymś na kształt rozbawienia. – Twierdzisz więc, że się mnie nie boisz?

Zaczął zbliżać się powoli, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Harry nie poruszył się nawet wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna stanął bardzo blisko, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. Patrzył nań z góry, z groźbą czającą się w szkarłatnych tęczówkach, a różdżkę przesunął leniwym ruchem wzdłuż szczęki chłopaka. Harry skupił się na tym, aby się nie cofnąć ani nie zerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.

- Nie boję się… – odpowiedział cicho i zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są to tylko czcze słowa.

Bardziej niż samego Voldemorta bał się bólu, który czarnoksiężnik może mu zadać, używając niewybaczalnego zaklęcia. Bał się też bezradności, braku możliwości obrony. Przerażało go bycie zdany na czyjąś łaskę, szczególnie jeśli tym kimś miałby być okrutny psychopata. Ale czy bał się samej osoby Voldemorta?

Nigdy nie rozumiał strachu jaki czuli inni, gdy wypowiadał jego imię. Nigdy nie bał się spojrzeć w te gadzie oczy. Teraz było tak samo i stojąc przed swoim oprawcą odczuł prawie ulgę, uświadamiając to sobie.

- Straszna jest ciemność, którą nosisz w sobie, nie ty sam… - wyszeptał.

Takich słów czarnoksiężnik kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Pionowe źrenice rozszerzyły się, nadając mu na moment bardziej ludzki wygląd, ale szybko się opanował. Wykrzywił wargi w pogardliwym uśmiechu, zanim przemówił:

- To było całkiem błyskotliwe.

Mierzyli się jeszcze chwilę wzrokiem, po czym Riddle niespodziewanie odwrócił się i skierował w stronę drzwi, całkowicie zaskakując tym Harry'ego. Będąc już w progu, odwrócił się do czarnowłosego.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że twoje zapewnienia nie okażą się tylko pustymi przechwałkami, mój mały horkruksie. – Po czym wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając osłupiałego chłopca samemu sobie.

*** Ignitio (łac.) – zapłon**


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

Harry'ego obudziło potrząsanie za ramię i znajomym, monotonny głos powtarzający:

- Panicz Harry musi wstać, śniadanie czeka.

Kiedy, nie do końca jeszcze rozbudzony, spojrzał na Służkę, krzyknął zszokowany jej wyglądem. Skrzatka przypominała bowiem ofiarę spotkania ze wściekłym hipogryfem. Na prawie każdym odkrytym skrawku skóry widoczne były siniaki i zadrapania, ale najgorzej prezentowała się jej twarz. Lewe oko miała tak zapuchnięte i zaropiałe, że chłopak nie wierzył, by była w stanie cokolwiek nim widzieć. Od skroni aż do brody szła krwista, nabrzmiała szrama, zahaczająca o powiekę zmaltretowanego oka. Podejrzewał, że wykonano ją jakimś sztyletem lub czymś podobnym. Harry starał się jednocześnie nie zastanawiać, czy cięcie ostrza dosięgło delikatnej gałki ocznej. Poza tym stworzenie stało dziwnie pochylone, jakby nie było w stanie utrzymać wyprostowanej pozycji.

- Śniadanie, paniczu. – Służka odsunęła się niezgrabnie na bok, pokazując dłonią na ustawioną na stoliku tacę.

- Na Merlina… Co ci się stało? – zapytał ze zgrozą, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

Skrzatka uniosła głowę i łypnęła na niego obojętnie zdrowym okiem. Wtedy też zauważył, że na szyi miała siną pręgę z wyraźnym odciskiem palców. Ludzkich palców, jak ocenił na pierwszy rzut oka.

- Służka nie wykonała poprawnie zadania. Służka musiała zostać ukarana.

- Kto ci to zrobił?

- Służka zdenerwowała gościa swojego pana. Służka była bardzo nieposłusznym skrzatem.

- To dlatego wczoraj do mnie nie przyszłaś – szepnął ze zrozumieniem. Jednocześnie zaczął się zastanawiać, w jak bardzo złym stanie musiała być poprzedniego dnia.

- Paniczu Harry, jaką karę ma panicz dla Służki?

- Karę? – zapytał kompletnie zdezorientowany tym pytaniem.

- Za niedopełnienie obowiązków względem panicza. Służka zaniedbała posiłki panicza, Służka zasłużyła na ukaranie.

- Nie będzie żadnego karania! – wkrzyknął zbulwersowany tym pomysłem Harry.

Wydawało mu się, że jakaś emocja zamigotała w błękitnej tęczówce, ale uznał to jedynie za grę świateł w pomieszczeniu.

- Służka ma się nie karać, paniczu Harry? Czy takie jest życzenie panicza?

- Tak Służko – powiedział stanowczo. – Masz się nie karać z mojego powodu. Nigdy. Nawet jeśli będzie ci się wydawało, że powinnaś. Rozumiesz?

Stworzonko przetrawiało przez chwilę rozkaz, po czym skinęło lekko głową.

- Dobrze, jeśli takie jest pańskie żądanie paniczu, Służka się nie ukarze. Niech panicz zje teraz śniadanie, paniczu Harry.

Wspomnienie o posiłku przypomniało mu pewną kwestię.

- Czekaj! Zatruwałaś mi posiłki, prawda? Dodawałaś mi coś do nich!

Jego rozmówczyni drgnęła gwałtownie na te oskarżenia. Wykonała przeczący ruch dłonią, ale tylko prawą. Wtedy zauważył, że lewa zwisała bezwładnie wzdłuż skrzywionego boku.

- Służka nigdy by nie dodała trucizny do pożywienia panicza. Skrzaty domowe mają za zadanie dbać o swoich państwa, nie ich truć.

- Ale coś mi ciągle dosypywałaś, prawda?! Aż do wczoraj byłem jak naćpany!

- Służka nie rozumie słowa „naćpany" paniczu, ale Służka nigdy nie zaszkodziłaby paniczowi Harry'emu.

- Ale przyznajesz, że coś mi podawałaś?

- Podawałam paniczowi posiłki i eliksiry mające zachować panicza w zdrowiu.

Chłopak aż jęknął słysząc, jak przeinacza jego słowa. Zaczynał powoli wątpić w to, czy miał przed sobą zwykłego domowego skrzata, czy raczej złośliwego chochlika bądź inne stworzenie z piekła rodem. Odetchnął głęboko, aby się uspokoić. Spróbował być bardziej konkretny w swoim wypytywaniu.

- Służko powiedz mi szczerze, czy dodawałaś jakieś eliksiry do tego co jadłem? To znaczy, czy dawałaś mi jakieś inne mikstury niż te, które dostawałem do wypicia w fiolkach?

Od tak sformułowanego pytania skrzatka nie umiała już się wywinąć. Najpierw zacisnęła mocno usta, tak że utworzyły cienką linię, a po chwili ciężkiej ciszy odpowiedziała idealnie obojętnym głosem.

- Tak, paniczu Harry.

Teraz, kiedy stworzenie przyznało się w końcu, że przez blisko dwa tygodnie ogłupiano go jakimś świństwem, dał upust całej skumulowanej w sobie złości.

- Czyli miałem rację! Jak do diabła możesz od tak sobie chodzić i szprycować ludzi jakimś świństwem? Co jest z tobą do cholery nie tak, co?! I jaki to był eliksir? Po co mi go dawałaś? Kto ci kazał to robić?! – Wszystkie te pytania wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu. Służka wykorzystała ten moment, kiedy musiał nabrać powietrza, aby odpowiedzieć:

- Eliksir Spokoju z dodatkiem korzenia kaliny, waleriany i kwiatów lawendy. Służka miała dbać o panicza i robiła, to co jej kazano. Panicz musiał być silny, aby przeżyć.

Harry poczuł jak jego złość ulatnia się równie szybko, jak powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Musiał przyznać, ze usłyszane właśnie słowa były dezorientujące.

Dbać o panicza? Na Merlina! Jak trzymanie mnie w stanie ciągłego odurzenia, miałoby niby w czymkolwiek pomóc.

- Służko powiedz mi, co ci dokładnie kazano i kto to zrobił.

- Czarny Pan rozkazał Służce: _Doprowadź go do porządku, skrzacie. Masz się od dzisiaj nim zajmować, póki nie rozkażę inaczej._

- Dlaczego więc faszerowałaś mnie tym eliksirem? Jaki to miało sens? – zapytał cicho, nie rozumiejąc jej toku myślowego. Właściwie, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to w ogólnie nic a nic nie rozumiał z jej zachowania. Rozkaz Riddla był przecież bardzo ogólny, dlaczego więc skrzatka interpretowała go tak dziwacznie? Czemu była dla siebie bardzo surowa w małoznaczących szczegółach, jak na przykład zjedzenie śniadania, a pozwalała sobie na rażącą samowolkę przy naprawdę ważnych decyzjach? To pozornie nie miało żadnego sensu.

- Służka zajmowała się paniczem najlepiej jak umiała.

- I dlatego podawałaś mi to świństwo, od którego nie mogłem jasno myśleć?!

- Panicz był wtedy spokojny.

To oświadczenie spowodowało, że westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie miał ani siły ani ochoty na jakąkolwiek dalszą rozmowę z tym niemożliwym uparciuchem.

Najwyraźniej ona na poważnie sądzi, że mi pomagała… Na swój własny, totalnie pokręcony sposób, pomyślał ponuro.

- Służko, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie chcę abyś kiedykolwiek znowu to zrobiła, rozumiesz? Wcale nie byłem wtedy spokojny, byłem otumaniony, a to różnica. Nie chcę się tak znowu czuć. Nie podawaj mi więcej żadnych narkotycznych eliksirów.

- Ale bez tego panicz Harry będzie czuł ból!

To było niezwykłe – skrzatka podniosła na niego głos, nawet nie zmieniając przy tym obojętnego wyrazu twarzy. Mimo tego jej oczy pierwszy raz nie były puste: widniał w nich strach.

Harry dopiero wtedy zrozumiał jej postępowanie.

Ta żałośnie wyglądająca istota, aby przetrwać w tym potwornym miejscu, musiała wypracować sprawny mechanizm obronny. Stłumiła więc wszelkie emocje, co pozwalało jej jakoś funkcjonować, mimo ogromu fizycznego cierpienia, jakie zadawali jej mieszkańcy dworu. Tylko mury obojętności i to swoiste „nie czucie" pozwalało jej pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Taki sposób zdawał egzamin w jej przypadku, więc uznała, że również dla Harry'ego będzie lepiej jeśli i on nie będzie odczuwał emocji. Służka wiedziała o ogromie czekającego go tu bólu i postanowiła mu pomóc. To dlatego podawała mu ten zmodyfikowany eliksir, który działał podobnie jak jej mechanizm obronny: odgradzał od uczuć, niwelując szanse na emocjonalne zranienie.

Musiał jej jakoś delikatnie wytłumaczyć, że nie życzy sobie takiej ochrony. Wstał z łóżka i uklęknął przed skrzatką.

- Służko, masz rację, będę przez to cierpiał. Ale w pewien sposób tak powinno być. Mam… wspomnienia, ekhm… wiele wspomnień, które niosą ze sobą ból. Ale dużo gorsze byłoby to jakbym nie wiedział, dlaczego mam go czuć. A ja muszę o tym pamiętać. Rozumiesz?

- Nie, paniczu.

- Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć… Hmm… M-miałem kogoś bliskiego, wiesz? I s-straciłem go niedawno… - Musiał przełknąć gulę, która nagle pojawiła mu się w gardle. Oto pierwszy raz od wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic mówił głośno o Syriuszu. – I on o-odszedł niedawno. A o-on był dla mnie bardzo ważny, więc myśl o nim… o tym co się stało… o tym co ja… – Przerwał na chwilę, biorąc głębszy oddech, aby się opanować. Mówienie o chrzestnym było dużo trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. – Zrozum Służko, jeśli nie będę czuł bólu z powodu tej straty, kiedy nie będę nawet wiedział, że powinienem to czuć… To tak jakbym o nim zapomniał, wiesz? A ja nie chce o nim zapomnieć. Ani o nim, ani o nikim innym kogo straciłem.

Przed oczami stanęły mu twarze rodziców, Cedrika Diggory'ego i Syriusza. Wspomnienie każdego z nich powodowało, że serce ściskało mu się w inny sposób, ale mimo to nie chciał o nich zapomnieć. Nigdy. Zatopienie się w słodkiej niewiedzy nie przynosiło na dłuższą metę niczego dobrego.

- Twój eliksir sprawił, że prawie zapomniałem. A ja tego nie chcę, więc obiecaj mi proszę, że już nigdy nie zrobisz czegoś takiego. Proszę cię Służko, to dla mnie bardzo ważne!

Zapatrzone w niego stworzenie otwierało i zamykało na przemian usta w niemym szoku, zanim zdołało wykrztusić:

- Panicz prosi o coś mnie? Domowego skrzata?

- Tak. – Uśmiechnął się do niej z trudem. – Wiesz co, mam przyjaciela skrzata, nazywa się Zgredek. Szkoda, że nie możesz go poznać. Myślę, że byś go polubiła.

- Czarodzieje nigdy się z nami nie przyjaźnią, paniczu. To niedorzeczne, paniczu. – Mała służąca pokręciła stanowczo głową, nie mogąc najwyraźniej uwierzyć w jego słowa.

- No cóż, ja się przyjaźnię. Moja przyjaciółka również.

Pomyślał z dumą o Hermionie, która z takim zaangażowaniem prowadziła swoją WESZ, czując jednocześnie nieznośne ukłucie tęsknoty za dawnym życiem.

Służka przez kilka minut stała bez ruchu. W ciszy, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś nad jego ramieniem, analizowała dopiero co usłyszane słowa. Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca, mimo tego, że czuł jak cierpły mu już nogi. Kiedy w końcu na niego spojrzała, w jej zdrowym oku odbijało się całe morze niedowierzania i coś na kształt nieśmiałego podziwu.

Skłoniła nisko głowę przed chłopcem.

- Panicz Harry jest naprawdę niezwykłym czarodziejem. Służka spełni prośbę panicza, skoro taka jest jego wola. Panicz zaczeka, Służka zaraz przyniesie nowy posiłek.

Po czym zniknęła z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Harry był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty zostać znowu bezmyślną kukiełką, kierującą się tylko fizycznymi potrzebami.

Po około pięciu minutach skrzatka była z powrotem, niosąc tacę z nowym śniadaniem. Początkowo łypnął nieufnie na całkiem niewinnie wyglądającą owsiankę oraz grzanki z miodem. Dopiero gdy skrzatka, wracając do swojego wypranego z emocji głosu, zaproponowała, że jako pierwsza spróbuje każdej z potraw, przełamał się i kręcąc odmownie głową, nabrał kopiastą łyżkę ciepłej potrawy. Wpakował ją sobie pośpiesznie do ust, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo był głodny. Po skończonym posiłku skrzatka bez słowa aportowała się z pustymi naczyniami, a Harry pozwolił sobie na chwilę relaksu, układając się wygodnie na miękkich poduszkach swojego ogromnego łoża.

Kiedy tak leżał, naszła go niechciana refleksja, że chyba nadszedł czas skonfrontowania się z tym co powiedział Służce. Od czasu przybycia do Czarnego Dworu swoje myśli (kiedy był w ogóle świadomy) kierował głownie na postać Dumbledora i Riddla. To na byciu horkruksem i wiążącymi się z tym faktem konsekwencjami skupiał całą swoją uwagę. Pozostawiony sam sobie z brutalną rzeczywistością, podjął nieodwracalną w skutkach decyzję. Magiczny traktat związał go, wytrącając mu jednocześnie z ręki jedyny pomysł na walkę. Nie żałował obietnicy danej szkarłatnookiej gadzinie, bo dzięki temu przyrzeczeniu bliscy mu ludzie byli bezpieczni. Jedynym czego naprawdę żałował był fakt, że oznacza to niemożliwość podjęcia walki.

Bezsilny gryfon? Poddający się Harry? Te słowa wykluczały się na wzajem!

Zasłonił twarz przedramieniem, próbując odgrodzić się jakoś od nieprzychylnej rzeczywistości. Na Merlina, co mógł w tym momencie zrobić? Nie miał pola do działania, a cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, że coś na pewno dało się zrobić tylko on, Harry, jest za mało sprytny, aby do tego dojść. Co na jego miejscu zrobiłaby Hermiona? Na pewno znalazłaby jakąś lukę w słowach Riddla, która pomogłaby w obejściu postanowień przysięgi. Wtedy Ron użyłby swojego strategicznego zmysłu i opracował prosty plan działania. Ich trójka jakoś poradziłaby sobie z tym problemem. Harry nie miał co prawda pojęcia jak miałoby wyglądać wyjścia z takiej sytuacji, ale był przekonany, że z pomocą przyjaciół dałby radę coś wymyśleć. Udałoby się im tak jak zawsze. Poprawka, zganił się w myślach, raczej jak _dotąd_…

Niespodziewanie ten sam cichy głosik zapytał: a co zrobiłby Syriusz na twoim miejscu?

Myśl o chrzestny była nieznośna, ale powstrzymał się od zepchnięcia jej w głąb świadomości, tak jak to dotąd czynił. Musiał zmierzyć się z tym ogromnym poczuciem winy, które go przygniatało.

Pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Znowu był w Sali Śmierci. Widział Syriusza wpadającego za zasłonę, słyszał śmiech jego zabójczyni. Od samej myśli o tym czuł, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce gołymi rękami i rzucił na pożarcie testralom. On przybył go obronić, przyszedł bez wahania, idąc prosto na śmierć. Bezmyślną i niepotrzebną śmierć, którą zgotował mu jego własny chrześniak.

Harry próbował przez chwilę zrzucić winę na Mistrza Eliksirów. W końcu nie poleciałby do Ministerstwa, gdyby ten oślizgły drań go nie wykpił zamiast pomóc. Złość na Snape'a nie trwała jednak długo. Pewna myśl sprowadziła go na ziemię, ukrócając te dziecinne pretensje: gdyby przykładał się bardziej do lekcji oklumencji, które serwował mu Snape, to nie musiałby nikogo prosić o pomoc dla Łapy, bo ta cholerna wizja nigdy nie znalazłaby się w jego umyśle. Nie, jakkolwiek podle by się nie zachował Snape na wieść o rzekomym porwaniu, Harry musi pamiętać czyja to tak naprawdę wina. Mimo, że to nie on trzymał różdżkę ani nie o intonował zaklęcie, to i tak, to on, Harry był mordercą.

- Syriuszu… P-przepraszam Łapo, tak strasznie cię przepraszam, tak bardzo mi p-przykro…

Chciał wypowiedzieć na głos wszystko, co dręczyło go od czasu walki w Ministerstwie Magii. Chociaż Syriusz Black miał tego nigdy nie usłyszeć, choć wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos wcale nie zmniejszało obezwładniającego poczucia winy (a wręcz zdawało się je potęgować), mimo to Harry uparcie powtarzał przeprosiny, przyciskając mokrą od łez twarz do miękkiej poduszki.

Kiedy nie miał już czym płakać, a przez zaciśnięte gardło nie chciał przejść już ani jeden pełen udręki wyraz, chłopiec przeturlał się na plecy, oddychając spokojniej i patrząc na znienawidzony czarny baldachim. Widział go codziennie otwierając oczy. Ciężki, wiszący wysoko materiał przypomniał mu o mugolskim powiedzeniu, jak to czarne chmury zbierają się nad czyjąś głową.

Czarna tkanina i ciemne drzewo belek na których się rozpościerała, opadając w dół miękkimi falami. Czarny dywan, szafka, pościel – każdy z tych przedmiotów kpił sobie z niego, przypominając mu o Syriuszu samym swoim kolorem. Nawet pomalowane na szaro ściany. Czy gdyby Łapa nie przeleciał przez ten przeklęty łuk i Harry mógłby złapać w ramiona jego martwe ciało, to czy jego oczy o szarych tęczówkach przyjęłyby taką właśnie wyblakłą barwę, jak mają te ściany? Chłopiec wymierzył sobie lekki policzek dla otrząśnięcia się z takich niedorzecznych myśli, dochodząc do niepokojącego wniosku, że zaczyna bredzić.

Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na czarny aksamit nad sobą. Pozwolił myślom płynąc swobodnie, mając nadzieję, że rozwiązanie problemu samo niespodziewanie wpadnie mu do głowy.

Co _on_ zrobiłby na jego miejscu?

W końcu sam był w sytuacji, zdawałoby się, bez wyjścia, kiedy wtrącono go do Azkabanu, a jednak znalazł drogę ucieczki z najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia czarodziejów. Potter nie mógł stąd uciec, bo wiążący go kontrakt przewidywał śmierć piętnastu osób jeśli zostanie zabity, a za murami Czarnego Dworu nie czekało go nic innego niż śmierć. Zdenerwowany bezowocnością swoich przemyśleń stwierdził, że musi inaczej się do tego zabrać. Ciągle jednak prześladowała go jedna myśl.

Co zrobiłby Syriusz?

Black był jednym z czterech Huncwotów, naczelnych psotników Hogwartu, którzy potrafili niepostrzeżenie spłatać figla dosłownie każdemu. Coś jak cień uśmiechu przemknął chłopakowi przez usta. Tak, jego ojciec i pozostali Huncwoci byli mistrzami dywersji i biada była temu kogo uznawali za aktualnego wroga. Pamiętał jak Hermiona użyła kiedyś tego słowa podczas rozmowy na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Ron zapytał jej wtedy, co to właściwie znaczy, a dziewczyna kręcąc głową na jego ubogi zasób słownictwa, wyjaśniła ogólnikowo, że dywersja to taki sabotaż z ukrycia. Dotąd Harry nie był pewny, czy Ron poważnie nie wiedział też co to jest sabotaż, czy po prostu z premedytacją drażnił ich przyjaciółkę. Pozwolił wspomnieniu z dawnego życia odpłynąć, skupiając uwagę na jednym słowie.

Dywersja.

Podstępne działanie na tyłach wroga.

Co zrobiłby Syriusz?

Zacisnął pięści na pościeli, mnąc ją. Łapa nigdy by się nie poddał, pomimo przeszkód pozornie nie do pokonania. Jeśli nie dałoby się walczyć otwarcie to i tak nie odpuściłby, atakując wroga z zupełnie innej strony, osaczając od tyłu. Jeden z mistrzów dywersji.

Harry też nie chciał się poddać, chciał walczyć jak jego chrzestny, do samego końca, nawet jeśli sytuacja była beznadziejna. Nie podniesie ręki na swoje życie ani nie może zaatakować Riddla, bo po pierwsze nie ma czym, a po drugie magiczna przysięga może odebrać to jako świadome narażenie życia. Nie mógł więc pokonać Voldemorta wprost.

Co zrobiłby Łapa na jego miejscu?

Odpowiedz była tak prosta, że Harry w pierwszym momencie nie wiedział jakim cudem nie wpadł na to wcześniej.

Syriusz zastosowałby dywersje. A Harry jako pierworodny syn Rogacza, chrześniak Łapy i uczeń Lunatyka wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że on też może być skuteczny na tym polu walki. Zaatakuje wroga od tyłu. A co stanowi zaplecze militarne Czarnego Pana?

Śmierciożercy.

Nic co przyrzekał nie obejmowało sługusów Riddla, nie musiał się więc ograniczać. Nie wiedział właściwie jak miałby się dobrać im do skóry, poza tym podejrzewał, że walka w Departamencie Tajemnic z Zakonem Feniksa musiała znacznie uszczuplić grono śmierciożerców, jednak nie był naiwny. Może i połowa Wewnętrznego Kręgu aktualnie gniła w Azkabanie, ale Riddle nie osiągnąłby takiej władzy, jaką miał w czasie pierwszej wojny, mając za plecami tylko garstkę oddanych mu ludzi.

Był bez różdżki, zamknięty na cztery spusty, pilnowany przez szaloną skrzatkę – nie było mowy żeby mógłby coś zrobić konkretnego, ale wbrew pozorom to go już nie zniechęcało.

Cierpliwości, nakazał sam sobie, nie od razu Azkaban zbudowano.

Ułożył się wygodniej w pościeli, zamykając lekko opuchnięte od płaczu powieki, pierwszy raz od dawna dosyć spokojny. Nie wiedział jak może walczyć, ale wiedział przynajmniej, że _coś_ może zrobić. Nie był bez szans.

Zatopiony w myślach nie usłyszał skrzypienia zawiasów ani kroków zbliżających się w stronę łóżka. Kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech na policzku, zdziwił się trochę, że Służka zachowuje się tak poufale, ale zdążył się już co nieco oswoić z jej dziwactwami. A teraz gdy miał już najlichszy chociaż zarys planu walki, czuł się wyjątkowo wyrozumiały, nawet dla jej cudactw.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę skrzatki i otworzył oczy, mając na końcu języka pytanie, czy to już naprawdę pora obiadu, bo nie odczuł w ogóle upływu czasu. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy zamiast błękitu ujrzał nad sobą czerwone tęczówki.

- Podajesz mi siebie jak na tacy, mój drogi horkruksie. Czy nikt nigdy nie mówił ci o czymś takim jak czujność?

Nie był zdolny do wykrztuszenia choćby słowa. Bliskość pochylonego nad nim Lorda Voldemorta sparaliżowała go. To przeszywające spojrzenie obezwładniało tak samo, jak wzrok węża, kiedy hipnotyzuje bezbronną ofiarę. Zaraz zostanę zjedzony, przebiegło mu przez myśl.

Blada dłoń zbliżyła się do jego twarzy. Opuszki palców zahaczyły przypadkowo o grzbiet nosa, kiedy Riddle sięgał do blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Dopiero to muśnięcie wybudził go z tej dziwnej niemocy i kierowany paniką spróbował szarpnąć głowę do tyłu, jak najdalej od niechcianego dotyku, ale jedyne co spowodował tym ruchem, to wtulenie się głębiej w miękką pościel i iskierki złości w oczach mężczyzny. Dłoń wplątała się w jego włosy, zaciskają się boleśnie na czarnych kosmykach. Został brutalnie zmuszony do podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej. Wyrywał się, próbował oswobodzić, ale był trzymany zbyt mocno. Po raz kolejny został zaskoczony fizyczną siłą swojego antagonisty.

Po chwili szamotanina skończyła się tym, że chłopak klęczał zasapany na łóżku, a Riddle patrzył na niego z tym swoim pełnym wyższości, kpiącym uśmieszkiem, nadal jedną ręką przytrzymując go za włosy, a drugą celując w niego różdżką.

- Spodziewałem się lepszego refleksu po najlepszym szukającym Hogwartu. –Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Voldemort nawiązujący do jego pozycji w drużynie quidditcha? Merlinie, świat się kończy! – A teraz udasz się ze mną.

Zmusił opierającego się chłopaka do wstania i zaciągnął go pod drzwi.

- Czekaj, gdzie ty mnie wleczesz?! Puszczaj, puszczaj do cholery moje włosy!

Wyszli na ciemny korytarz, kiedy nagle Harry został brutalnie popchnięty na ścianę. Aż jęknął, gdy jego potylica uderzyła z głuchym dźwiękiem o szary kamień.

- Sprawdzam tylko, ile prawdy było w twoich przechwałkach o domniemanej, gryfońskiej odwadze. Chociaż póki co mam wrażenie, że raczej pomyliłeś męstwo z głupotą, chłopczyku.

- Co ty pieprzysz?! – warknął ze złością. Riddle przychodzi, wywleka go siłą z łóżka, rzuca o ścianę, a potem obraża i to wszystko bez choćby jednego cruciatusa jak dotąd. Harry był tym całkowicie zdezorientowany.

- Chodź za mną – powiedział tylko, po czym po prostu się odwrócił i nie zaszczycając chłopaka nawet spojrzeniem, ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

Harry przez kilka sekund stał bez ruchu, po czym puścił się biegiem za oddalającą się sylwetką. Był zły na siebie, że bez słowa protestu wykonał rzucone mu polecenie, ale jednocześnie zżerała go ciekawość. Riddle pierwszy raz tak się zachowywał. To było jednocześnie intrygujące i wzbudzające niepokój.

- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał ostrożnie, kiedy zrównali się krokiem.

- Czyż nie polecałeś mi swojego towarzystwa, jako alternatywy dla żałosnych ścierw kulących się na mój widok?

Oszołomiony Harry kiwnął bezwiednie głową, nie zauważając rzuconego mu uważnego spojrzenia.

- Dzisiaj nadszedł odpowiedni czas, aby skorzystać z twojej zuchwałej propozycji, mój mały horkruksie. A oto i jesteśmy na miejscu. Myślę, że już nas oczekują. Nałóż kaptur i ukryj twarz chłopcze, dodajmy temu spotkaniu szczyptę tajemniczości.

Stali przed solidnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Przez chwilę mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem. Harry kalkulował, czy opłaca się wykonać to polecenie. Serce tłukło mu się w piersiach, jak schwytany w dłonie szukającego złoty znicz. Domyślał się jakie towarzystwo oczekuje ich za drzwiami i nie mógł wprost uwierzyć własnemu fartowi. Czyżby szczęście w końcu raczyło się do niego uśmiechnąć? Mógł swoje zamiary wprowadzić w życie tak szybko?

Przełknął dyskretnie ślinę i bez słowa protestu założył kaptur. Nie odzywał się początkowo ani słowem, obawiając się, że głos zdradzi jego podniecenie całą tą sytuacją, i Riddle zacznie coś podejrzewać. Musiał jak najdłużej wytrwać w roli butnego bachora, bo to właśnie taka bezczelna postawa zaprowadziła go pod te ciężkie, mahoniowe drzwi.

- Nie boję się ciebie to myślisz, że przestraszą mnie twoje pieski? – Uniósł dumnie zakapturzoną głowę, patrząc sztywno przed siebie. Nie widział okrutnego uśmieszku błąkającego się po wargach stojącego obok mężczyzny. Lord Voldemort nachylił się nad jego uchem, szepcząc:

- Pamiętaj, mój drogi, że psy wyczuwają ludzki strach i nie reagują na niego zbyt dobrze. A tym które za chwilę spotkasz, bliżej jest raczej do watahy wilków niż do salonowych piesków…

Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie. Dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, ale nie było już odwrotu. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi bezszelestne, ukazując dobrze znany mu pokój. Zachwiał się nieznacznie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to to samo pomieszczenie, które nie raz widział w krwawych, sennych majakach. Sala w której Czarny Pan i jego ludzie zazwyczaj torturowali swoje bezbronne ofiary. Ale nie byli tutaj sami – zgodnie ze słowami Riddla, już na nich czekano.

Zauważył, że półokrąg składający się z około dziesięciu postaci w czarnych pelerynach i maskach zafalował nieznacznie, kiedy razem przekroczyli próg. Ucichły wszelkie rozmowy. Potter z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu kaptura patrzył na najwierniejszych popleczników Czarnego Pana.

W tym momencie nie był już taki pewny, czy jego plan z dywersją wobec śmierciożerców, to taki świetny pomysł, jak początkowo zakładał.

* * *

><p><strong>Hej, hej! Tęskniliście? Ktokolwiek, cokolwiek? *rozgląda się z nadzieją wokoło, nadstawiając uszka*<strong>

**A już tak bardziej na poważnie. Wielu autorów prosi o dodawanie komentarzy, bo komentarze karmią wenę - nigdy ich nie rozumiałam, póki sama nie zaczęłam publikować swoich pomysłów przelanych na klawiaturę. Wiecie jakiego one dają kopa do pisania? :)**


	7. Rozdział VI

Dziękuję **Nessi**, **Rozamundzie** i **Loonce** za komentarze, wena została podkarmiona :).

Oczywiście dalej zachęcam wszystkich do komentowania. Dla mnie to szalenie interesujące, jak czytelnicy interpretują przedstawione w opowiadaniu sytuacje czy postrzegają dane zachowania bohaterów.

**Nessi**: Tom wygląda jak jego własna starsza wersja z Komnaty Tajemnic (broń borze szumiący nie jest jednak tu nastoletnim chłopcem, to już dorosły mężczyzna), ale ze szkarłatnymi tęczówkami o pionowych źrenicach. Było o tym wspomniane w prologu, a on był już dosyć dawno, to mogło to umknąć :) .

Zapraszam serdecznie na kolejny rozdział, tym razem nie pisany z perspektywy Harry'ego!

Smacznego! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VI<strong>

Severus Snape z napięciem obserwował otwierające się powoli ogromne mahoniowe drzwi. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to właśnie dzisiaj nadejdzie przełom w poszukiwaniach tego nieznośnego bachora, którego nieobecność wpędzała Mistrza Eliksirów w chroniczną bezsenność. Od czasu ucieczki Czarnego Pana z Potterem z Ministerstwa, minęły blisko dwa tygodnie. Dokładniej mówiąc jedenaście pieprzonych dni podczas których musiał oglądać łzy prawie każdego z członków Zakonu Feniksa. Osobiście uważał takie niepohamowane uzewnętrznianie bolesnych uczuć za wysoce obrzydliwe. To ich cierpienie wystawione na publiczny widok… Severus wiedział, że on nie mógłby się tak odsłonić – nienawidził, kiedy jego emocje były obnażone, ukazujące światu głęboko skrywane słabości. Jedynym uczuciem, którego nie krępował się uzewnętrzniać była złość, a przez ostatnie dni to głównie właśnie ona napędzała go do działania. Intensywność tego uczucia była tak ogromna, że mężczyzna sprawiał momentami wrażenie, jakby w żyłach zamiast krwi płynęła mu czysta nienawiść do tego świata.

Severus nie znał słów, które oddałoby jego wściekłość na wszystko co się ostatnio stało. Nie dość, że ten kompletny kretyn, krew z krwi bezmyślnego Pottera Seniora, dał się nabrać na sztuczkę Voldemorta, to dodatkowo Albus nie zdołał go w porę odbić. Za każdym razem, gdy myśli Mistrza Eliksirów zahaczały o postać dyrektora, potwór wewnątrz niego budził się z rykiem do życia, żądając bezzwłocznie złożenia mu u stóp krwawej ofiary z serca tego zniedołężniałego starca.

Dumbledore zdradził jego zaufanie.

Severus w głębi duszy wiedział, że te słowa były podszyte naprawdę dużą dozą niesprawiedliwości, bo to przecież nie tak, że dyrektor oddał chłopaka dobrowolnie w ręce tego szaleńca, prawda? Walczył z Czarnym Panem, ale okazał się zbyt słaby, czy też może po prostu już zbyt posunięty wiekiem, by dorównać przeciwnikowi i ocalić Pottera. Snape dobrze wiedział, że nie każda walka przynosi zwycięstwo. Mimo to nie potrafił mu wybaczyć, że nie odbił syna Lily z rąk tego psychopaty.

Albus obiecywał go przecież chronić.

Snape również sam sobie przyrzekł strzec chłopca i na Merlina narażał dla tego bezmyślnego bachora swoje życie praktycznie od samego początku, gdy ta chuderlawa kopia jego szkolnego antagonisty przekroczyła próg Hogwartu! I aż do tego momentu wychodziło mu to całkiem przyzwoicie, mimo napotkanych po drodze przeszkód. Niestety, wszystko ma swój kres.

Aż do dzisiaj nie było żadnej wieści o dzieciaku.

Ta cisza w Czarnym Dworze była złowróżbna. Nic, kompletnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że chłopak ciągle żyje i jest tu przetrzymywany. Czarny Pan nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się ze swoimi sługami tym, co takiego zrobił z Potterem, kiedy ten już dostał się w jego brudne łapy. Co więcej, nawet Bella milczała jak grób, mimo bycia obecną przy porwaniu. Severus wolał nie wiedzieć jakiej perswazji użył na tej bezmyślnej suce, że ta pohamowała swój wiecznie niewyparzony język.

Aż do dzisiaj nie było cienia szansy by się dowiedzieć, co się stało z Potterem. Żadne z dotychczasowych spotkań tego co zostało z Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie udzieliło Severusowi odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Dwa dni temu Voldemort wezwał ich, aby wydać rozkazy, a dzisiaj ponowił wezwanie, co było bardzo niespodziewanie. Dlatego Severus oczekiwał z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki na otwarcie się do końca tych cholernych drzwi, starając zdusić w sobie nikły płomyk nadziei. Wolał się nie rozczarować.

W progu ukazał się Czarny Pan, a obok niego niska, wątła postać z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu kaptura. Snape poczuł jak z ramion spada mu niewyobrażalny ciężar. Poznałby tą kościstą sylwetkę nawet na końcu świata.

Potter żył.

Pytanie tylko, jak długo?

Najbardziej zaskakujące dla mężczyzny było to, że chłopak nie był w żaden sposób skrępowany. Czujnym czarnym oczom nie umknęło lekkie zachwianie się gryfona w progu, ale chłopak zaraz się opanował i już wyprostowany wkroczył tuż obok Voldemortem do sali pełnej obserwujących ich, w nagle zapadłej ciszy, śmierciożerców.

- Witajcie moi wierni sprzymierzeńcy. Dzisiaj nadeszła dla nas wszystkich ważna chwila, powiedziałbym: wręcz rozpoczęcie nowej, ekscytującej epoki. Zanim jednak wszystko wyjaśnię zdejmijcie proszę maski. Jesteście w końcu wśród przyjaciół, czyż nie?

Rząd czarnych postaci zafalował lekko, wyraźnie poruszonych słowami powitalnymi, jak i wydanym rozkazem, ale posłusznie opuścili białe maski. Przybyła postać mogła spokojnie przyjrzeć się wszystkim zebranym tu poplecznikom Czarnego Pana. Co mądrzejsi z nich przybierali beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, kryjąc swoje emocje, ale niektórzy spoglądali na niespodziewanego gościa z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem. Jedna Bella wydawała się z trudem trzymać nerwy na wodzy, zagryzając mocno wargi, podczas gdy jej ciemne oczy ciskały błyskawice.

Lord Voldemort odwrócił się w stronę zakapturzonej postaci. Przyglądał jej się chwilę, nie kryjąc zadowolenia. Wyglądem przypominał węża, któremu udało się upolować wyjątkowo tłustą zdobycz.

- Oto stoi po mojej prawicy ktoś, kogo obecność tutaj jest nawet dla mnie samego sporym zaskoczeniem. Nazwałbym to przewrotną niespodzianką od losu... Oto wróg, który nigdy już nie spróbuje unieść przeciwko mnie różdżki. Ktoś, kto d dawna był mi nieświadomym sojusznikiem w mojej drodze ku potędze. Szanowni panowie i ty droga Bello, oto stoi przed wami – w tym momencie zerwał kaptur teatralnym ruchem – Harry Potter.

Severus wpatrywał się w chłopaka intensywnie, nie dając po sobie poznać nawet drgnięciem powieki zdezorientowania, jakie odczuwał po tych słowach. Nieświadomy sojusznik? Cóż to może znaczyć w ustach Czarnego Pana?

Przesunął wzrokiem po twarzy Pottera. Miał on przeraźliwie zapadnięte policzki, tak jak by od dawna chorował, a ich bladość w niczym nie ustępowała kolorem alabastrowej skórze Czarnego Pana. Jego włosy zdawały się być jeszcze bardziej potargane niż zwykle, jakby dopiero co przeszedł przez nie huragan. Ale tak naprawdę to nie zaniedbanie chłopaka przyciągało wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów, a oczy którymi toczył nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.

Snape mógł się spodziewać ujrzeć w nich wiele różnych emocji: obrzydzenie, wściekłość i chęć zemsty. Był przygotowany też na to, że ujrzy chłopca złamanego, a w jego oczach będzie się odbijało przerażenie, bezradność czy osamotnienie. Nigdy jednak, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć ukochanych zielonych tęczówek jego Lily, jak przepełnione ekscytacją przeskakują od twarzy do twarzy każdego śmierciożercy, błyszcząc dziwnym, odrobinę obłąkanym wewnętrznym światłem. Kiedy zaś ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, ujrzał w nich błysk satysfakcji. Zupełnie jakby chłopak kpił sobie z całej tej sytuacji i miał niezły ubaw z tego, że wzbudził taką konsternację wśród śmierciożerców.

Snape poczuł jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa spływa mu kropla zimnego potu. Na Merlina, to nie może być prawda. On…on wydawał się być naprawdę podekscytowany tym wszystkim. Więc słowa Czarnego Pana są prawdziwe? Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył okazał się być… Chłopcem-Który-Zdradził?

Voldemort zignorował szum podnieconych szeptów i kontynuował, zmieniając płynnie intonację głosu na niższą, brzmiącą bardziej groźnie.

- To dla was zapewne duże zaskoczenie moi drodzy jednak nie przesłyszeliście się. – Szmery momentalnie ucichły. – Od dzisiaj Harry Potter jest dla po naszej stronie, a co za tym idzie jest dla was nietykalny. Każdy kto przeciwstawi się mojemu rozkazowi… Obiecuję, że będzie bardzo długo cierpiał, zanim w końcu wybłaga upragnioną śmierć – teraz mężczyzna cedził już słowa, będąc na granicy wściekłego syku, jakby sama myśl o śmierci Pottera budziła w nim niekontrolowaną złość.

Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się dużo cięższa. Nawet cienie zalegające w kątach komnaty wydawały się jakby mroczniejsze. Voldemort bez skrępowania pokazał przedsmak mocy, która obróci się przeciwko nim, jeśli zignorują jego rozkaz. Każdy z obecnych poczuły dotkliwie jak przytłaczająca może być potęgą bijącą od ich mistrza. Ten krótki pokaz siły nie zostawiał dużego pola do interpretacji: nie należy drażnić groźnej bestii, nie jeśli chce się pozostać przy życiu.

Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie tknie Pottera.

W ciszy, która nastała po tej groźbie, wręcz szokujące wydały się słowa rzucone lekkim tonem przez smarkacza:

-No naprawdę, to takie wzruszające Tom… Ta twoja bezinteresowna troska o moje życie… No naprawdę!

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ten chłopak _kpił_ z Czarnego Pana patrząc mu prosto w oczy. O Merlinie…

Voldemort spojrzał pobłażliwie na młodzieńca, a usta wykrzywił mu drapieżny uśmieszek. Pyskówka bachora zdawała się go szczerze bawić.

- Cieszę się, że doceniasz te wysiłki, mój cenny chłopcze.

Potter prychnął cicho, spuszczając jednocześnie wzrok na swoje buty.

Dla Severusa było to zbyt dużo. Ta swobodna rozmowa między, jak mu się dotąd zdawało, śmiertelnymi wrogami przelała czarę goryczy. Nie chciał wierzyć w to co widzi, zmysły musiały go oszukiwać. Potter-Pieprzony-Wybawca-Czarodziejskiego-Świata nie mógł przecież przejść na Ciemną Stronę, do cholery! Severus _musiał_ poznać prawdę.

Wtedy właśnie Snape zrobił jedną z największych głupot w swoim życiu, a trzeba przyznać, że miał już ich na swoim koncie całkiem pokaźną ilość. Gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości zamajaczyła mu myśl, że podejmowanie nieprzemyślanych, impulsywnych decyzji zawsze kończyło się dla niego źle, ale skutecznie ją zignorował. Czuł palącą potrzebę zrozumienia. _Musiał_ wiedzieć, czy to o co dotąd walczył było tak naprawdę kłamstwem.

Wypowiedział w myślach zaklęcie i dotknął mentalnie umysłu Pottera, zdeterminowany, aby dowiedzieć się u samego źródła, co jest prawdą, a co tylko wyrachowaną grą. Chciał to zrobić najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, tak aby chłopak nawet się nie zorientował, że jest inwigilowany, jednak ledwie go dosięgnął, poczuł jak coś obcego chwyta jego umysł w zimne, silne szpony. Bolesny nacisk na jaźń zmusił go do pospiesznego wycofania się z głowy chłopaka. Zachwiał się od tej niespodziewanej napaści, trącając niechcący ramieniem stojącego obok Yaxleya, który posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Snape nie widział tego jednak, ponieważ jego rozszerzone ze strachu onyksowe tęczówki przyszpilała właśnie para szkarłatnych, okrutnych oczu.

Poczuł jak Voldemort wdziera się do jego zdezorientowanego brutalnym atakiem umysłu, zanim zdążył pomyśleć choćby o umocnieniu naruszonych mentalnych barier. Czarny Lord bez trudu dosięgnął do jego wątpliwości o Potterze, węsząc wśród emocji i z łatwością się w nich zagłębiając. W ciągu kilku sekund dowiedział się o całej niepewności i niedowierzaniu swojego szpiega, odczuł całą złość podszytą goryczą, że Potter zdaje się być zdrajcą Jasnej Strony. Widząc już dość, aby wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski, Riddle opuścił umysł Severusa.

Lord Voldemort odkrył właśnie w swoich szeregach szpiega.

Mężczyzna poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, kiedy stojący przed nim czarnoksiężnik zmrużył oczy. Jestem zgubiony, pomyślał i zadrżał gwałtownie.

- Snape, co ty odpierdalasz? – Ledwie do niego doszedł zirytowany szept Yaxleya, kiedy drżąc znowu trącił sąsiednie ciało. Strach wypełnił mu serce i czuł jak maska jego opanowania drży w posadach.

- Tak jak mówiłem – ku zdziwieniu Snape'a Voldemort przemówił tak jakby nic się nie stało, jakby ingerencja w umysł jego domniemanego sojusznika sprzed chwili nie miała w ogóle miejsca – nikt z was nie może go zabić, nie poświęcając jednocześnie własnego życia. Muszę jednak z przykrością stwierdzić, że mimo bycia naszym sprzymierzeńcem, pan Potter nie wykazuje ani szczególnego szacunku dla mojej osoby, ani też chociaż odrobiny potulności. Pomyślałem więc, że przydałaby mu się krótka lekcja pokory, a nie wyobrażam sobie lepszych nauczycieli posłuszeństwa niż wy, moi drodzy śmierciożercy.

Snape zauważył, że chłopak zamarł na te słowa. Wśród śmierciożerców dało się słyszeć najpierw pełen zaskoczony pomruk, który płynnie przeszedł w szum podnieconych szeptów. Snape nie mógł się poruszyć. Czyżby Czarny Pan naprawdę…?

Riddle popchnął niczego nie spodziewającego się chłopaka bliżej śmierciożerców, powodując, że dzieciak z krótkim okrzykiem zaskoczenia upadł na kamienną podłogę. Poderwał się błyskawicznie, spięty i czujny jak osaczone przez drapieżniki zwierzę, przeskakując wzrokiem od śmierciożerców do Voldemorta i z powrotem.

- Snape, mój najwierniejszy sługo, czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy i rozpoczął? – Zielone oczy przeniosły się momentalnie na Mistrza Eliksirów, lśniąc strachem. – Czyż to nie będzie odpowiedni początek nauki? Jesteś przecież, o ironio, jego profesorem.

Severus stał uwięziony, mając wokół siebie zgraję śmierciożerców, przed sobą bezbronne dziecko, a naprzeciwko niewzruszonego sadystę, patrzącego na niego kpiąco. Sukinsyn, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo Snape czuł się bezradny.

Rozumiał, że jest to rodzaj kary. Czarny Pan dobrze wiedział o jego zdradzie oraz o tym, że ostatnią rzeczą na jaką by się teraz poważył było torturowanie Pottera. Kiedy nie poruszył różdżką ani o milimetr Riddle zasyczał:

- Czyżby to było dla ciebie zbyt wiele Severusie? Czyżbyś… zżył się z tym chłopcem?

- Panie… - zdążył tylko tyle wyszeptać pobielałym wargami, kiedy bezceremonialnie mu przerwano:

- Przestań pieprzyć Tom! – krzyk Pottera zaskoczył nawet Riddla.

Zielone tęczówki błyszczały wściekłością. Chłopak oddychał ciężko i zaciskał pięści z taką siłą, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Riddle tymczasem, mimo powagi wypisanej na twarzy, zdawał się być bardziej zaintrygowanym niż wściekłym za ten nagły wybuch.

- Jak śmiesz zwracać się tak do naszego pana! – Niespodziewanie z szeregu śmierciożerców wyrwała się rozwścieczona Bellatrix. – _Crucio!_

Potter krzyknął głośno i upadł na kolana, obejmując się ramionami i drżąc konwulsyjnie. Snape nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od zgiętego w pół drobnego ciała. Riddle również przyglądał się torturom z widocznym zaciekawieniem, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru przerywać Lestrange w zabawie.

Snape otrząsnął się już po pierwszym szoku po tym niespodziewanym mentalnym ataku. Dzieciak kupił mu najwyraźniej jeszcze kilka minut życia, krótkich minut jeśli Severus nie unormuje swoich reakcji i nie zacznie zachowywać się tak jak przystało prawdziwemu śmierciożercy. Zawsze istniała nikła szansa, że Czarny Pan uwierzy w zapewnienia, że ta złość i gorycz którą czuł z powodu zmiany stron przez Pottera, to tylko wynik żalu za zmarnowaniem czasu poświęconego na złapanie Pottera, który i tak był po _ich_ stronie. Szanse, że Voldemort da wiarę tak naciąganym zapewnieniom były bliskie zeru, ale na jego korzyść przemawiał fakt, że dotąd nie próbował uciec z Czarnego Dworu po swoim _rzekomym_ zdemaskowaniu. Wszystko zależy teraz od tego, czy tym razem dobrze odegra swoją rolę i czy jego bariery wokół umysłu nie zawiodą.

Po jakiś dwudziestu sekundach trwania zaklęcia coś zmieniło się w postawie Pottera, jak zauważył ze zdziwieniem Mistrz Eliksirów. Zgięte dotąd plecy rozprostowywały się powoli i chłopak, mimo nieustających dreszczy, zaczął wstawać z kolan. Szarpnął opuszczoną dotąd głową i ukazał wszystkim swoją wykrzywioną bólem twarz oraz rozbiegane spojrzenie. Ale na Merlina – chłopak wstał mimo wciąż trwającego cruciatusa! Snape w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie wdział czegoś takiego.

Bella wydawała się tym faktem równie zszokowana. Zdekoncentrowana opuściła odrobinę różdżkę, przerywając jednocześnie zaklęcie.

Uwolniony spod mocy klątwy, Potter zrobił kolejną zaskakującą rzecz: rzucił się w stronę niespodziewającej się takiego obrotu sprawy śmierciożerczyni i spróbował sięgnąć po jej różdżkę. Atakując użył jednak całego ciężaru ciała, przez co oboje stracili równowagę i runęli na podłogę. Różdżka potoczyła się po kamiennej posadzce, a Potter i Lestrange walczyli zaciekle o dostanie się do niej. Nikt z pozostałych śmierciożerców nie poruszył się nawet o krok, aby pomóc, ograniczając się jedynie do obserwacji tego nieoczekiwanego pokazu mugolskiej bijatyki.

Bellatrix wrzeszczała, gryzła i drapała i już po chwili zakrwawiony Potter wyglądał, jakby zaatakował go rozwścieczony nieśmiałek, ale nie zważając na powstające ranki próbował ją odepchnąć jak najdalej od różdżki, jednocześnie samemu próbując ją dosięgnąć. Za każdym razem kiedy wyciągał przed siebie dłoń, paznokcie śmierciożerczyni próbowały wydrapać mu oczy, przez co musiał ponownie się osłaniać, tracąc po raz kolejny szansę na zyskanie przewagi. W pewnym momencie szamotaniny kobieta przetoczyła się nad Harry'm i kiedy wydawało się już, że to ona zdobędzie różdżkę, Harry resztką sił popchnął ją barkiem. Bella straciła przez to równowagę i upadła bokiem na podłogę. Jednocześnie rozległ się głośny trzask na który oboje walczących zamarło.

Snape widział ten moment tak wyraźnie, jakby oglądał go w zwolnionym tempie: Bellatrix spoglądająca w dół, gdzie pod jej łokciem leżała różdżka. Podniosła ją powoli do oczu i Snape aż wstrzymał oddech widząc jak jej końcówka zwisa smętnie, trzymając się jedynie na cienkim włókienku ze smoczego serca. Z upływem każdej sekundy oczy śmierciożerczyni robiły się coraz większe, a usta otworzyła jak do krzyku, po czym jej wzrok padł na zastygłego chłopaka. Na widok furii w jej oczach Potter zaczął się pośpiesznie odczołgiwać od kobiety, która w tym momencie wyglądała na obłąkaną. Wycelowała złamaną różdżką w odsuwającego się w panice chłopaka, ale zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć rozległ się ostrzegawczy syk Voldemorta:

- Bello, chyba nie chcesz rzucić zaklęcia _swoją _różdżką?

Głos Czarnego Pana podziałał na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody sprawiając, że jej spojrzenie straciło ten szaleńczy wyraz. Kobieta przez kilka sekund wyglądała, jakby walczyła z samą sobą, jednak w końcu bez słowa sprzeciwu opuściła broń, wstała i odmaszerowała dumnie do reszty śmierciożerców, ale zamiast zająć swoje miejsce w szeregu, podeszła do Rowla i wyrwała mu jego trzymaną w pogotowiu różdżkę. Oburzony mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet odpowiednio zareagować na tą zniewagę, kiedy Bella odwróciła się na pięcie i wycelowawszy w przestraszonego chłopaka, warknęła:

- Depulso!

Odrzucony zaklęciem Potter z nieprzyjemnym chrupnięciem uderzył plecami o przeciwległą ścianę i osunął się podłogę, tracąc jednocześnie przytomność.


	8. Rozdział VII

**Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze! :)**  
>Co do głosów, że opowiadanie jest nieprzewidywalne - no cóż, cieszę się, że się z nim nie nudzicie. Zauważcie jednak proszę, że akcja dzieje się aktualnie w 11 dniu pobytu Harry'ego w Czarnym Dworze, a dzisiejszy rozdział jest już VII rozdziałem. Akcja toczy się więc wolno (mam nadzieję, że nie za wolno ;) ), stąd niektóre sytuacje i zachowania bohaterów wydają się być teraz niezrozumiałe. Pocieszę Was, że nie jesteście sami w zastanawianiu się co będzie dalej - Harry też tego nie ogarnia ;).<br>**Rozamunda** - nie bez przyczyny mówi się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy i w tym przypadku jest tak dosłownie. Riddle co prawda zmienił swój wygląd (przyczyna okaże się banalna i zostanie wspomniana w przyszłości), ale są rzeczy których nawet magia nie będzie potrafiła całkowicie zamaskować, a jedną z tych rzeczy jest jego okaleczona dusza. Co prawda jest on w stanie zmienić wygląd swoich oczy na jakiś określony czas za pomocą magii, ale nie byłby to permanentny efekt. Ot takie ograniczenie, bo nawet Voldemort jest tylko człowiekiem, nawet ze swoją minimalną ilością człowieczeństwa.  
>Co do pozostałych pytań od <strong>gości<strong>: kontakty Harry'ego ze śmierciożercami będą, ale raczej serwowane stopniowo. Tortury... Hmm z góry przepraszam wielbicieli takich ostrzejszych scen ponieważ, hmmm no cóż - nie umiem robić opisów tortur, więc bardzo przepraszam, ale raczej nie będą one przesadnie rozbudowane czy fantazyjne.  
><strong>Nessi<strong>: Co do dalszych losów Snape'a... Zapraszam do lektury poniższego rozdziału :)

**(rozdział niebetowany)**

* * *

><p>Voldemort popatrzył obojętnie na nieprzytomnego chłopaka, po czym zwrócił się do ciągle dyszącej ze złości Bellatrix.<p>

- Bello, zbliż się do mnie.

Kobieta rzuciła w stronę wściekłego Rowla różdżkę i bezzwłocznie podeszła do swojego mistrza. Spojrzała na niego z obawą, nie była bowiem pewna, czy atak na Pottera zostanie odebrany jeszcze jako „nauka", czy już jako naruszenie jego nietykalności.

- Bez różdżki jesteś kompletnie bezużyteczna, ułomna niczym zwykły mugol. – Kobiet na te słowa zapadła się w sobie, lecz nie miała śmiałości przerywać Czarnemu Panu i narazić się na jego jeszcze większą złość. – Moje szeregi zostały już dostatecznie uszczuplone w ministerstwie, nie potrzebuję dodatkowych strat. Na następne spotkanie masz być już uzbrojona w różdżkę i nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz. Nie zawiedź mnie po raz kolejny, Bello.

- Nie sprawię ci więcej zawodu, mój panie, przyrzekam!

Voldemort odwrócił się do reszty zgromadzonych postaci.

- Wygląda na to, że dzisiejsza lekcja pana Pottera musi zostać przełożona, jednak nie martwcie się, moi przyjaciele, każdy z was będzie miał jeszcze okazję podjąć się jego nauki. Sprawdzimy czy będziecie równie rozczarowujący, jak nasza droga Bellatrix…

Upokorzona kobieta spłonęła rumieńcem ze wstydu i złości. W duchu zaś poprzysięgła sobie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy sprowadziła na siebie niezadowolenie Czarnego Pana.

Syknęła wściekle na Selwyna, kiedy z jego strony dobiegł ją zduszony, złośliwy chichot. Ucichła jednak natychmiast, kiedy jej pan przemówił ponownie:

- Na dzisiaj to wszystko, możecie odejść. Snape, ty zostań.

Śmierciożercy po kolei wychodzili z pomieszczenia, aby deportować się z innego miejsca, które celowo nie było objęte barierami antyteleportacyjnymi, aż w końcu Snape pozostał z Voldemortem sam na sam, nie licząc nieprzytomnego Pottera. Riddle zbliżył się nieśpiesznie do leżącego po czym kucnął, przyglądając się przez chwilę chłopakowi bez słowa, zadumany. Severus patrzył jak blade palce sięgają w stronę blizny w kształcie błyskawicy, obrysowując jej kontur w parodii czułej pieszczoty.

- Powiedz mi, mój niewierny przyjacielu, czy naprawdę warto jest umrzeć dla kogoś takiego jak on? Osobiście uważam, że to wielkie marnotrawstwo poświęcać życie dla głupiutkiego piętnastolatka.

- Mój panie, nadal jestem twoim wiernym sługą, mogę wszystko wyjaśnić…

- Oszczędź mi słuchania tych bzdur.

- Panie…

- Powiedziałem, abyś zamilkł!

Voldemort skierował końcówkę różdżki na serce chłopaka, na co Severus zamarł, jednocześnie posłusznie milknąc. Oddychał miarowo, starając się uspokoić i nie dać się ponieść zbędnej panice, tak jak to zrobił kilka minut wcześniej.

Z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że był to idealny moment na wcielenie w życie planu awaryjnego.

Będąc świadomym tego, że mimo niezawodnych (przynajmniej jak dotąd) mentalnych osłon, jego podwójna tożsamość może zostać kiedyś wykryta, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa zawsze miał przy sobie świstoklik w postaci srebrnego łańcuszka z malutką zawieszką w kształcie zapieczętowanej fiolki. Świstoklik ten został osobiście przygotowany przez Dumbledora tak, by był niewykrywalny żadnym standardowym czarem demaskującym, a aktywować go mógł jedynie sam Mistrz Eliksirów.

Wiedział, że powinien w tej chwili wypowiedzieć hasło i ewakuować się z Czarnego Dworu, póki Voldemort wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany Potterem niż nim samym, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić tutaj chłopaka, nawet mimo swoich wątpliwości co do jego lojalności. W głębi serca wiedział, że zachowywał się w tym momencie, jak zwykły bezmyślny gryfon, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić – musiał chociaż spróbować odbić chłopaka.

Dla Lily.

- Kiedy Potter dostał się w moje ręce, jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jakie zrobiłem było dostanie się do jego umysłu. Oczywiście uczyniłem to kiedy był nieprzytomny, oszczędziło mi to niepotrzebnego oporu z jego strony. We wspomnieniach znalazłem kilka przydatnych informacji i nazwisk oraz lokalizację kilku ciekawych miejsc. Swoją drogą, przeglądanie jego wspomnień było dosyć nużące ze względu na towarzyszącą im dużą dawkę emocji. Chłopak ma bardzo ognisty temperament, nie sądzisz?

Snape milczał. To co mówił Voldemort stawiało w zupełnie innym świetle sprawę zdemaskowania siedziby kwatery Zakonu Feniksa na Grimmauld Place z tamtego tygodnia. Winę za to przypisano bardziej zniknięciu Mundungusa, niż porwaniu Harry'ego, a domysły te potwierdzało poniekąd znalezienie zmasakrowanych zwłok Dunga w jednym z rynsztoków Nokturnu.

- Właśnie ze względu na tą irytującą, nadmierną emocjonalność musiałem podjąć odpowiednie kroki ku zabezpieczeniu jego umysłu. Zapewne doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ktoś, kto nie jest w stanie opanować własnych emocji, nie zajdzie daleko na ścieżce nauki oklumencji. Dlatego teraz, kiedy jest moim sojusznikiem, naturalne wydawało mi się to, że nie mogłem pozwolić, aby jakakolwiek niewygodna dla mnie informacja wyciekła z jego bezbronnego umysłu. Nie sądziłem jednak, że ustawione przeze mnie bariery zostaną tak szybko naruszone. I tak oto wracam do kwestii twojej zdrady, Severusie.

Snape mocniej ścisnął opuszczoną wciąż różdżkę, gotowy w każdej chwili, aby zacząć się bronić. Szanse na dostania się do Pottera były na daną chwilę zerowe, a wraz z przeniesieniem zainteresowania Czarnego Pana na postać Severusa, również jego szanse na ucieczkę zaczęły drastycznie maleć.

- Zobaczenie chłopaka tak chętnie stojącego u mojego boku musiało cię mocno zszokować, mój podwójny szpiegu? Prawda? – Szkarłatne tęczówki zdawały sięgać aż do samego dna duszy Snape'a, nawet bez uciekania się do leglimencji. – Czułem twoje rozgoryczenie, całą złość na zachowanie chłopaka. Jeśli mam być szczery nie sądziłem, że nasz zawsze opanowany Mistrz Eliksirów jest zdolny do tak gwałtownych emocji, zachowując przy tym jednocześnie idealnie niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. Trzeba przyznać, że dotąd nie doceniałem poziomu twojego aktorskiego talentu. Zdrada pozostaje jednak zdrad, Severusie. Mimo wszystko zastanawia mnie powód twojej zmiany stron. Wytłumacz mi to.

Zapadła przytłaczająca cisza wśród której mężczyźni mierzyli się jedynie spojrzeniami. Severus wiedział, że niedługo zginie – skoro więc dzisiejszy dzień miał być jego ostatnim, to Merlin mu światkiem, że zanim umrze pokaże całą pogardę, jaką odczuwał do tej pochylonej nad bachorem gadziny. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, uniósł jedynie opuszczoną dotąd różdżkę i pozwolił, aby w jego oczach zapłonęła cała długo skrywana nienawiść. Tłumaczenie swoich pobudek pozbawionemu ludzkich uczuć potworowi nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl.

- Widzę, że postanowiłeś całkowicie odrzucić maskę posłusznego sługi. Co popchnęło cię do tak głupiego czynu? Nie wierzysz chyba w to, że Harry Potter włada mocą zdolną do pokonania mojej osoby? Że może zaproponować ci więcej niż ja?

Severus pozwolił, aby drwiący grymas wykrzywił na moment jego wargi.

- Nigdy podobna myśl nie przyszłaby mi do głowy.

- Interesujące.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że Snape poczuł się kompletnie skonfundowany. Cała zaistniała sytuacja całkowicie odbiegała od tego, jak wyobrażał sobie dzień w którym zostanie zdemaskowany. Ta przedłużająca się rozmowa była, w jego mniemaniu, czymś wręcz nie na miejscu. Czarny Pan specjalnie się z nim drażnił, nieśpiesznie prowadząc tą dziwnie uprzejmą rozmowę. Prowokował go? Chciał, aby to Snape pierwszy zaatakował? On nie śmiał jednak rzucić pierwszemu żadnego zaklęcia, nie kiedy koniec różdżki Czarnego Pana wciąż był skierowany na smarkacza.

- To naprawdę intrygujące – kontynuował spokojnie mężczyzna, rysując jednocześnie od niechcenia różdżką asymetryczne wzory na klatce piersiowej Pottera, podczas gdy jego wzrok utkwiony był niezmiennie w Mistrzu Eliksirów. – Moja mała wizyta w twoim umyśle potwierdziła, to co wiem od dawna: nie znosisz tego dzieciaka. Mimo to poświęcasz dla niego swoje bezpieczeństwo, nie czerpiąc z tego właściwie żadnych korzyści, a wręcz ponosząc przy tym straty... I pomyśleć, że mowa jest o tej samej osobie, która tuż po skończeniu szkoły przyszła do mnie z własnej woli. Pamiętam dobrze twój głód wiedzy o czarnej magii, kiedy wstępowałeś w moje szeregi. Twoja wierność była w tamtym czasie naprawdę godna podziwu, dzisiaj zaś jesteś godny jedyne pożałowania. Powiedz mi Snape, czym dla ciebie były tamte czasy?

Szczęka czarnookiego zacisnęła się na chwilę mocniej, zanim wypluł z siebie odpowiedz:

- Błędami młodości.

- Nazywasz tamten czas błędem? A jednak wtedy gorliwie przynosiłeś mi każdą zdobytą przez siebie informację. Wśród nich była również ta o przepowiedni. Dzięki niej pośrednio jesteśmy dzisiaj w takim, a nie innym miejscu. Można więc powiedzieć, że to poniekąd twoja zasługa, Severusie.

Snape poczuł jak ogarniają go mdłości na słowa Voldemorta, który właśnie rzucił mu prosto w twarz, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Lily. Tak jakby nie był tego wystarczająco świadomy za każdym razem, gdy patrzył prosto w oczy jej osieroconego syna, który odziedziczył po niej ich kolor.

- Poczuj na swojej własnej skórze wdzięczność Czarnego Pana za doprowadzenie nas aż tutaj, zdrajco.

Lord Voldemort wstał błyskawicznie, a z końca jego różdżki błysnęło czerwone światło niewerbalnego cruciatusa. Snape był jednak przygotowany i zdążył się uchylić. Umykając jednocześnie przed kolejnym czarem, machnął zbyt gwałtownie różdżką, sycząc:

- _Sectumsempra_!

Zaklęcie chybiło celu, a on z trudem uniknął zmierzającego ku niemu następnemu niewybaczalnemu.

Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka.

Czarny Pan spokojnie posyłał w jego stronę kolejne klątwy, nie wkładając w walkę całej swojej siły. Snape tymczasem był zmuszony do ciągłego ruchu, próbując jednocześnie umknąć trafieniu i zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Mimo niewątpliwej gracji z którą omijał lecące w jego kierunku klątwy, jasnym było, że ponosi sromotną klęskę. Nie miał odpowiednio dużo czasu na kontratak, Riddle był dla niego zbyt szybki. Snape specjalnie też ograniczał się do lżejszych zaklęć, obawiał się użyć jakiegokolwiek czaru o większej sile rażenia, ze względu na wciąż nieprzytomnego Pottera. Wiedział, że troska o chłopaka go ogranicza, nie pozwalając zaprezentować Riddle'owi całego swojego potencjału. Z trudem ignorował buzującą w nim adrenalinę i wzburzoną magia, która wręcz prosiła o wysadzenie połowy komnaty w powietrze.

Po chwili na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się grymas zniecierpliwienia i zaklęcie spowalniające ruchy już bez trudu dosięgnęło Mistrza Eliksirów.

Część umysłu Snape'a była porażona faktem, że najwidoczniej dotąd podczas walki zaledwie bawiono się z nim. Wiedział, że nie dorównuje swoim poziomem mocy Czarnemu Panu, jednak nie spodziewał się aż tak dużej różnicy. Ponad mężczyźnie ciężko było pogodzić się z faktem, że pomimo bycia dorosłym, wprawionym w pojedynkach czarodziejem, został unieruchomiony zwykłym immobilusem*, który potrafią rzucić już drugoroczni uczniowie Hogwartu. To celowe lekceważenie jego osoby było upokarzające.

Tymczasem druga część jego mózgu skupiała się na mentalnym przygotowywaniu na ból, jaki zaraz doświadczy z rąk sadystycznego psychopaty.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się powoli do obezwładnionego zaklęciem Snape'a, z uśmiechem mówiąc:

- _Crucio_.

* * *

><p>Wciąż zamroczony Harry, budził się powoli. Wręcz czuł, jak rośnie mu guz w miejscu, gdzie jego głowa miała nieprzyjemne spotkanie z kamienną ścianą. Do uszu dochodził mu jakiś nieprzyjemny, powtarzający się dźwięk, przypominający zduszone skomlenie. Chłopiec uchylił z trudem powieki, zamrugał kilka razy, oślepiony światłem. Poprawił przekrzywione okulary i podniósł odrobinę głowę, odwracając ją w stronę tych przeszywających jęków.<p>

Oczy rozszerzyły mu się z przerażenia, kiedy zobaczył Severusa Snape'a wijącego się na podłodze w bolesnych konwulsjach. To on był źródłem tych niepokojących odgłosów. Momentalnie zapominając o własnym bólu, Harry podniósł się prędko, potykając jednocześnie o własne nogi. Nie zważając na protest obolałych mięśni, wbiegł między Snape'a a Voldemorta.

- Nie! Przestań! Zostaw go!

Rozpostarł szeroko ręce, odgradzając własnym ciałem swojego profesora od atakującego go mężczyzny. Riddle był zmuszony przerwać zaklęcie. Popatrzył niechętnie na swojego horkruksa.

- Przeszkadzasz mi w zemście.

Za plecami chłopaka, Snape próbował klęknąć, oddychając z trudem. Nigdy jeszcze nie został potraktowany tak potężnym cruciatusem, a nie można powiedzieć, żeby wcześniej Czarny Pan był zbyt delikatny, kiedy okazywał niezadowolenie swoim sługom. Nie był w stanie zapanować nas swoim ciałem, rozedrganym po minionym ataku.

- Nie pozwolę Ci, nie możesz przecież…!

- Mój drogi, a ty jak zwykle przeceniasz swoje możliwości. Jak niby bezbronny dzieciak może przeszkodzić mi w moich zamiarach?

- P-potter… - rozbrzmiał zachrypnięty głos, zanim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Voldemortowi. – Potter, chodź, m-musimy uciekać.

Harry obejrzał się z niedowierzaniem na swojego profesora. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie słyszał, aby słowa wypowiadane tak osłabionym głosem nosiły w sobie jednocześnie tyle stanowczości. Mimo tego, że mężczyzna z trudem klęczał na jednym kolanie i musiał podpierać się lewą ręką o posadzkę, aby utrzymać równowagę, to w prawej dzierżył wycelowaną prosto w Voldemorta różdżkę.

- N-nie mamy czasu, Potter, s-szybko!

Wizja ucieczki od Voldemorta była tak kusząca, że Harry bezwiednie zrobił krok w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. Wtedy dobiegł go zimny głos:

- Dumbledore na pewno przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami, Potter.

Chłopak skamieniał. Spojrzał ponownie na Voldemorta, patrzącego na niego z jawną drwiną. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

Spotkanie z dyrektorem oznaczało pewną śmierć, a teraz unicestwienie zamkniętej w nim duszy Riddla miało dodatkowe konsekwencje – pociągało za sobą śmierć piętnastu osób, w tym niczego nie spodziewającego się, klęczącego obok mężczyzny.

Harry nie mógł dać się zabić. Nie mógł uciec.

Odwrócił się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów i pokręcił bezradnie głową.

- Snape… - zaczął cicho, ale mężczyzna przerwał mu.

- Potter do c-cholery, to tylko d-dwa kroki! Mam świstoklik, rozumiesz?! Uciekniemy stąd – w miarę mówienia jego głos stawał się coraz silniejszy.

- Nie mogę – wykrztusił chłopak, cofając się o krok. – Snape, ja nie mogę wrócić.

- Potter, przestań bredzić!

Mężczyzna wychylił się do przodu, próbując złapać chłopaka za szatę. Zielonooki odskoczył jak oparzony. Był przerażony. Snape prawie go miał, a wtedy przeniósłby się z nim prosto w ręce Dumbledora. Musiał być ostrożniejszy.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz, Snape. – Harry odsuwał się od niego coraz bardziej, bardzo blady. – Nie mogę z tobą wrócić, to zbyt niebezpieczne, ja teraz…

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz dokończyć, to co miałeś zamiar powiedzieć? – rozbrzmiał niespodziewanie cichy głos. – Czyżbyś nie przekonał się na własnej skórze, że wiedza bywa… śmiertelnie niebezpieczna?

Następne słowa Lord Voldemort wysyczał już w mowie węży, zadziwiając tym Snape'a i jednocześnie wywołując przerażenie u Pottera, który doskonale rozumiał ich treść.

- Dumbledore nie bez przyczyny skrzętnie ukrywał przed światem to, że jesteś moim horkruksem. A ty chcesz tak po prostu odkryć tą tajemnicę pierwszej lepszej osobie? Pomyśl, Potter. Skoro nie wahał się poświecić ciebie, to myślisz, że nie jest zdolny do poniesienia dalszych strat, jedynie w imię realizacji planu? Uświadomiony Snape nie będzie mu na rękę, to pewne.

Chłopiec był skołowany. Nie chciał tu pozostać, ale nie mógł też narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo związane z jego powrotem, nawet jeśli był to jego znienawidzony nauczyciel eliksirów, który koniec końców, okazał się być jednak po Jasnej Stronie. Nie, Snape mimo wszystko nie mógł dowiedzieć się prawdy. Z ciężkim sercem zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to nikt nie mógł się jej dowiedzieć. Ta wiedza była zbyt niebezpieczna dla postronnych osób. W końcu dyrektor patrzył na wojnę ze znacznie szerszej perspektywy – dla niego poświęcenie kilku jednostek dla dobra ogółu było ofiarą jaką był w stanie złożyć. Nie mógł z tego powodu nikogo niepotrzebnie narażać.

I nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać zgadzanie się z Voldemortem, Harry podjął nieodwracalną decyzję.

- Cokolwiek ci naopowiadał, nie wierz mu, do cholery! - Mistrz Eliksirów podźwignął się na nogi i zrobił chwiejny krok w stronę gryfona, chcąc chociażby siłą zmusić go do wspólnej ucieczki. Jego obsydianowe tęczówki lśniły szaleństwem.

Harry zaczął się gwałtownie cofać, aż natrafił plecami na tors Riddla. Drgnął na ten niespodziewany fizyczny kontakt, ale z rozmysłem nie próbował się wyrwać. Pozwolił bladym dłoniom czarnoksiężnika opleść się wokół niego: jedną z dłoni czuł w pasie, natomiast druga, ta z różdżką, przerzucona była przez jego klatkę piersiową. Jedyną reakcją na jaką sobie pozwolił był jego przyspieszony oddech. Podniósł wzrok na swojego byłego profesora.

Snape wyglądał komicznie z rozchylonymi ustami i oczami wielkości galeonów. Harry doszedł w myślach do wniosku, że właściwie Snape wygląda tak głupio, jakby dopiero co dostał w twarz od pierwszorocznej puchonki. Stłumił cisnący mu się na usta chichot. Zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że to chyba początek histerii, skoro tak głupie myśli przychodzą mu do głowy, kiedy Riddle przemówił:

- Nie ma potrzeby się tak unosić, Severusie. Harry, mój przyjacielu, czy chcesz udać się do Hogwartu z naszym uroczym zdrajcą? – jego głos był tak obrzydliwie aksamitny w brzmieniu, że Harry'ego zemdliło oraz miał ochotę roześmiać się na głos. Jednocześnie.

Dopiero przypadkowe muśnięcie, jakie poczuł na skroni, kiedy otarł się o nią podbródek Voldemorta, podziałało na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Ten dotyk był całkowicie realny, podobnie jak cała ta chora sytuacja.

Musiał się skupić i skłonić Snape'a do ucieczki. To stanowczo nie był odpowiedni czas na popadanie w szaleństwo.

- Nie mogę z tobą wrócić. Za tymi murami nie ma już dla mnie miejsca. Zostaw mnie i uciekaj! Snape! Uciekaj, póki on ci na to pozwala! Szybko!

Snape przeniósł wzrok na Voldemorta, którego wargi wyginał drapieżny uśmieszek, a oczy błyszczały. Ich wyraz obiecywał cierpienie, dużo cierpienia. Snape zadrżał. Odruchowo przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka. Był bardzo blady i wyraźnie przestraszony, ale stał spokojnie w objęciach bestii, zupełnie jakby tam było jego prawowite miejsce.

Severus zrozumiał, że nic nie może już zrobić w tej sytuacji. To był koniec. Przeciąganie pobytu tutaj nic już nie pomoże i byłoby tylko czystym szaleństwem. Niepowstrzymywany przez nikogo wypowiedział drżącymi wargami hasło, ledwie wydobywając z siebie głos. Poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i dwie przytulone do siebie postacie znikły mu z oczu.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wylądował w bezpiecznym miejscu, Snape pozwolił opaść wszystkim utrzymywanym dotąd maskom. Był głęboko zszokowany. Wszystko co dotychczas widział w swoim życiu nie było nawet w połowie tak absurdalne, jak rozgrywająca się przed paroma chwilami na jego oczach scena.<p>

Voldemort był opleciony wokół Pottera, niczym trujący bluszcz, a dzieciak nie pisnął na to nawet słowa protestu. Zupełnie tak, jakby to było w porządku. _Za tymi murami nie ma już dla mnie miejsca_. Więc Potter jest zdrajcą? Na daną chwilę patrząc na jego zachowanie, to wydawało się być pewne. Tylko na Merlina, czy to w ogóle ma jakikolwiek sens?

Świat oszalał.

- Severusie, mój chłopcze, co się stało? – Albus pochylał się nad nim z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Snape z pewnym roztargnieniem zauważył, że świstoklik zaprowadził go wprost do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie był do końca pewny, jak to się stało, że siedzi teraz w fotelu dla interesantów. Musiał zadziałać odruch, albo po ostatnich przeżyciach po prostu nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

Niepokój w oczach pochylonego nad nim dyrektora sygnalizował, że musiał wyglądać co najmniej źle.

- Świat oszalał, Albusie.

Niebieskie oczy zabłysły znad okularów połówek, kiedy starzec poprosił cicho:

- Mów, Severusie.

I mężczyzna opowiedział wszystko co zobaczył.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Immobilus<strong>- zaklęcie spowalniające ofiarę

**N/A:**

Jesteście zdziwieni, że Czarny Pan wypuścił ze swoich łap Severusa? Myślicie, że to dziwne i nielogiczne zagranie? A może uważacie, że to tylko jeszcze bardziej gmatwa i tak już skomplikowaną sytuację?  
>Jeśli tak sądzicie, to wiedzcie, że poczuliście się dokładnie tak, jak chciałby Czarny Pan abyście się poczuli. W końcu jest on mistrzem siania zamętu, czyż nie?<p> 


	9. Rozdział VIII

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, radują one bardzo moje serce :) !

**Rozamunda** - Twoje słowa: "I byłaby z niego dupa, a nie czarny charakter" szczerze mnie ubawiły :D. Ale oczywiście nie można odmówić Ci racji.

**Nessi **- miło zobaczyć, że ktoś wraca do tego co się napisało, a sam fakt, że uzupełniłaś swoje przemyślenia o kolejny komentarz był dla mnie bardzo miłą niespodzianką :). Mnie też nurtowało to, że w książce nie ma nic o planie awaryjnym, a w sytuacji szpiegowania taka beztroska wydawała mi się nie potrzebą brawurą ze strony Snape'a. W końcu jest tylko człowiekiem, czyż nie? I mógł popełnić błąd/zostać zdemaskowanym nie ze swojej winy/coś innego mogło pójść nie tak/etc.

**Red Furry Demon** - cieszy mnie, że historia pozytywnie Cię zaskoczyła, mam nadzieję, że utrzymam brak blogaskowych "naleciałości" :) .

**Sizzu** - Voldemort po prostu nie uważa Pottera za kogoś kim warto się przejmować. On nie doszedł jeszcze do momentu w którym rozwinęła mu się jakaś więź z chłopakiem - co nie znaczy, że to się w przyszłości jeszcze nie zmieni ;).

Może to zobrazuję, aby można się było lepiej wczuć w moją wizję tymczasowych relacji HP/LV: kiedyś Czarny Pan skupiał się tylko na tym, aby Pottera uśmiercić. Traktował go jak taką wkurzającą, natrętną muchę, za którą lata się z łapką, opcjonalnie z kapciem, a to muszysko i tak się wymyka i nawet trafione dalej bzyczy, nie chcąc uparcie sczeznąć. I nagle się okazuje, że Tom nie może tej wkurzającej muchy zabić, może co najwyżej złapać ją w słoik i pomęczyć, ale nie zabić! Ale mucha, nawet bardzo bardzo cenna, dalej pozostanie dla Riddle'a tylko brudną muchą. To dlaczego ma nie pozwolić pobawić się innym w wyrywanie jej nóżek? Byleby tylko przeżyła te zabawy, to jedyny warunek.

Mam nadzieję, że dostatecznie obrazowo przestawiłam to, jak na daną chwilę akcji mało obchodzi Voldemorta osoba Harry'ego :D. Podkreślam - to opis na DANĄ CHWILĘ. A akcja, jak wiadomo, będzie szła do przodu więc i ich relacja będzie ewoluować :). Z resztą, to już się powoli zmienia...

Wszystkim **gościom** natomiast odpowiem zbiorowo (polecam podpisywanie się kiedy nie posiada się konta na ff, wtedy mogłabym odpowiadać imiennie na pytania). Padło pytanie czemu Voldemort przeszedł "make over" - przyczyna banalna i wspomniana będzie ona krótko gdzieś w przyszłości (razem z kwestią czemu nadal ma czerwone oczy). Kolejny komentujący gościu, cieszę się, że uważasz zachowanie Harry'ego za IC :). Staram się tak prowadzić jego postać, aby nie była to postać która tylko nosi imię i nazwisko Pottera a z postacią z książki nie ma dużo wspólnego. Cieszę się więc, że uważasz, że mi się to udaje!

Zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału!

**(rozdział niebetowany)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VIII<strong>

Ron Weasley pod wieloma względami był całkiem przeciętny – nie był ani tak mądry i oczytany jak Hermiona ani tak odważny i bezinteresowny jak Harry. W Hogwarcie radził sobie całkiem dobrze, ale nie błyszczał w żadnym z wykładanych tam przedmiotów.

Właściwie, to jedyną rzeczą w której był uważany za naprawdę dobrego były szachy. Potrafił ograć praktycznie każdego z Wieży Gryffindoru, a swoimi zdolnościami przewyższył już nawet Charliego, który to pierwszy zainteresował go tą grą, a trzeba przyznać, że jego najstarszy brat był bardzo utalentowanym graczem. W głębi serca Ron był z siebie dumny, ale nie uważał, aby jego smykałka do szachów była tym, co jeszcze kiedyś przyda mu się jakoś szczególnie w życiu. To mało prawdopodobne by kiedykolwiek więcej powtórzył partię szachów w której byłby jedną z figur, jak miało to miejsce przy przygodzie z kamieniem filozoficznym.

W szachach wszystko było klarowne: na szachownicy ustawia się figury i jedyne co trzeba zrobić, aby wygrać, to starać się przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika oraz zaplanować odpowiednią do niego taktykę. Dla Rona to brzmiało jak czysta przyjemność, a lepszy od szachów był tylko quidditch.

Tymczasem w prawdziwym życiu nic nie było oczywiste. Nie było czarno-białej planszy. Nie było figur, a przewidywać trzeba nie tylko następny ruch wroga, ale także to, czym jest „figura", którą ma się zamiar posłużyć. Zazwyczaj zaś większość z nich można nazwać jedną wielką niewiadomą.

Ron nie umiał grać z niewidocznymi pionkami.

Nigdy nie był specjalnie spostrzegawczy. Nie umiał prawidłowo odczytywać niedomówień, czy subtelnych znaków wysyłanych przez innych, przez co często umykało mu drugie dno sytuacji.

Między innymi jego krótkowzroczność była powodem tego, dlaczego nigdy nie zaufał Snape'owi. Kiedyś podczas kłótni z Hermioną o to po której stronie tak naprawdę był ich profesor, dziewczyna powiedziała, że skoro Dumbledore mu zaufał, to widać miał ku temu powód, nawet jeśli nie raczył przedstawić go osobiście Ronowi. Chłopak obraził się za ten ironiczny przytyk, ale zdania jak zwykle nie zmienił.

Teraz sytuacja wyglądała odrobinę inaczej. Każdy się martwił, ale to jak zachowywał się ich profesor było wręcz niepokojące. Zamiast wrednego nietoperza z lochów, Snape przypominał gradową chmurę – na spotkaniach Zakonu był posępniejszy niż zwykle, co już samo w sobie było nie lada wyczynem, i jakby nie obecny duchem. Zaprzestał również swojej ulubionej rozrywki, jaką było rzucanie sarkastycznych uwag i obrażanie każdego gryfona (nie ważne – byłego, czy nadal uczącego się) znajdującego się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Mężczyzna zrobił się bardziej poważny i milczący, ale jego rozwścieczony wzrok, którym wodził czasem za Dumbledorem lub Lupinem zdradzał, że tak naprawdę nie był spokojny. Gdyby Ron nie wiedział lepiej, to pomyślałby, że Snape również martwi się o Harry'ego. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła Hermiona. Ale to przecież całkiem niemożliwe, myślał Ron, przecież on jest zimnym draniem bez serca! Harry na pewno by się ze mną zgodził, zapewniał sam siebie w chwilach wątpliwości.

Ale Harry'ego nie było.

Był więźniem Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Ron czuł, jak na samą myśl o tym wnętrzności skręcają mu się w ciężki supeł i coś ściska za krtań, nie dając możliwości wzięcia głębszego oddechu. Powiedzieć, że martwił się o przyjaciela to jedno wielkie niedomówienie, bo on po prostu odchodził momentami od zmysłów ze zmartwienia. Musiał się jednak jakoś trzymać, był to winny innym, którzy również kochali jego przyjaciela.

Musiał być silny ze względu na Hermionę, która od kilku dni nie tknęła nawet palcem żadnej książki.

Musiał mieć nadzieję ze względu na Ginny, która wydawała się ją już kompletnie stracić i całymi dniami przesiadywała zamknięta w swoim pokoju, odmawiając widzenia się z kimkolwiek.

Musiał być pełen wiary w odnalezienie Harry'ego ze względu na swoją mamę, która zachowywała się podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Percy się od nich odwrócił, z tą różnicą, że płakała jakby częściej i bardziej otwarcie.

Nikt nie mówił tego głośno, ale wszyscy powoli tracili nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze ujrzą Harry'ego. Szpiegowanie Snape'a nie wnosiło nic nowego do sprawy. Działanie Zakonu również nie dawało żadnych rezultatów. Dyrektor był nieuchwytny, a jeśli przybywał na zebrania, to wydawał się być starszy o co najmniej dekadę.

Teraz, kiedy Dung został zamordowany, a Grimmauld Place przestało być bezpiecznym miejscem, to Nora była punktem centralnym w którym zbierali się członkowie Zakonu. Początkowa determinacja Rona, aby być jak najbliżej nich, osłabła wraz z upływem czasu, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie wiedzą oni więcej o losie Harry'ego niż on sam. Mimo oczywistego kręcenia się w kółku, dalej uparcie zwoływali swoje zebrania, jednak bliżej im było do stypy, niż do obrad czynnej grupy oporu. Powodowało to wszystko, że w i tak zawsze zatłoczonej Norze nie dało się czasem znaleźć nawet metra kwadratowego przestrzeni na własność.

Z tego powodu Ron zaczął wymykać się z domu. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę to zwyczajnie tchórzył i wcale nie był z tego dumny. Ale i tak dalej to robił, bo nie wytrzymywał już czasem tej grobowej atmosfery w domu, nie kiedy sam ledwie wytrzymywał z własnym strachem o los swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I dlatego właśnie wykradał się wieczorami, aby polatać po okolicy na miotle. Byle z dala od widoku poszarzałych twarzy, zapłakanych oczu i zaciśniętych bezradnie pięści.

Do latania używał starej miotły Charlie'go. Ze względu na to, że miała już ona swoje lata, nie była w stanie rozwijać jakiś rewelacyjnych prędkości, ale to Ronowi nie przeszkadzało. Zdążył nawet wypracować swojego rodzaju schemat w lataniu. Najpierw sprawdzał jak wiele potrafi znieść ta poczciwa Zamiataczka nr 6, zanim zacznie protestować i zrobi się niebezpiecznie narowista. Zdarzało się nie raz, że przy takich akrobacjach wywinął w powietrzu fikołka, kończąc go nieplanowanym lądowaniem na trawie, z obtartymi do krwi łokciami i dłońmi. Zdawało się jednak, że to kompletnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej w momentach, kiedy sprawdzał, czy wszystkie kości i zęby miał nadal na swoim miejscu nie myślał o niczym, chociaż przez chwilę. Ale zaraz przychodziło mu do głowy, że Harry na pewno przeżywał w niewoli większy ból niż głupie obtarcie naskórka. Potem natomiast wyrzucał sobie użycie słowa „na pewno" i starał się sam siebie przekonać, że Harry to silna bestia i nie da się tak łatwo. Wykaraskał się z tylu groźnych, pozornie beznadziejnych sytuacji, przetrwa i to. Na pewno.

Poobijany Ron zawsze znowu wsiadał na miotłę i zmęczony, już na spokojnie, pozwalał sobie dryfować nad okolicznymi łąkami. Na koniec robił rundkę wokół granic rodzinnej posiadłości i wracał piechotą do domu. Cieszył się w duchu, że Nora leży bardzo daleko od jakichkolwiek mugolskich siedzib. Nie musiał się dzięki temu dodatkowo martwić, czy nikt niechciany go przypadkiem nie dostrzegł. Nie obchodziło go też, czy ktoś z rodziny go zauważy. W obliczu aktualnych zmartwień, strach o to czy zostanie wyśmiany przez bliźniaków wydawał się być czymś śmiesznym, niewartym uwagi.

Powtarzalność powyższych czynności dawała mu tak potrzebną w tym przygnębiającym czasie, namiastkę poczucia panowania nad sytuacją.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru Ron również wymknął się z domu, aby spróbować uciszyć emocje i myśli lataniem. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Nieznośny upał, który nawiedzał Anglię od początku lipca, zdawał się odrobinę zelżeć, dając wytchnienie zmęczonym gorącem ludziom. Czuło się to szczególnie w taki wietrzny dzień jak dzisiaj, gdy przyjemnie chłodne podmuchy uderzały chłopca w plecy podczas lotu. Zdawało mu się przez to, że stara, wysłużona miotła jego brata lata szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

Rudzielec właśnie unosił się leniwie jakieś trzy stopy nad ziemią, bezmyślnie obserwując szpiczaka buszującego w kwiatach koniczyny w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Kiedy zwierzątko nagle zamarło, a potem w popłochu uciekło, zdziwiony zmarszczył brwi. Parę sekund później, zza jego pleców dało się słyszeć głośne nawoływanie:

- Ron…! Rooon...!

Przestraszony obrócił się na miotle tak gwałtownie, że aż spadł z niej, obijając sobie boleśnie dolną część ciała. Zaklął szpetnie i kuśtykając pospieszył w kierunku prędko zbliżającej się Hermiony. Dziewczyna biegła najszybciej jak mogła, a w jej rozwianych włosach tańczyły promyki zachodzącego słońca. Na tak uroczy obrazek, zadurzonemu w niej po uszy Ronowi mogłyby zmięknąć kolana, gdyby nie wyraz przerażenia, malujący się na jej twarzy.

- Co się stało?! – zapytał ostro Ron, kiedy w końcu dopadła do niego, dysząc ciężko z wysiłku.

- M-musisz natychmiast wracać do N-ory – ostatnie słowo Hermiona wykaszlała, w duchu zaś postanowiła, że musi poważnie wziąć się za swoją kondycję, bo w tak niepewnych czasach była to bardzo przydatna rzecz.

- Czemy? Co się stało?! Czy… - Zdjęty niepokojem o bezpieczeństwo rodziny spojrzał w stronę domu, ale byli za daleko, aby mógł zobaczyć czy coś się tam wydarzyło. Wyrwał się szybko do przodu, jednocześnie ciągnąc za sobą brązowowłosą za rękę. – Mów co się dzieje!

- Spokojnie, nikt nie zaatakował, nic się jeszcze złego nie stało – uspokoiła go szybko Hermiona, widząc jak jej nagle pojawienie się przestraszyło chłopaka. – Ale i tak musimy się pośpieszyć! Kinglsey, profesor McGonagall i profesor Snape przybyli właśnie do Nory i nakazali jej ewakuację…

- Co? Dlaczego niby…

- Snape został zdemaskowany jako szpieg. Zdążył się jednak dowiedzieć, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto szperał w głowie Harry'emu i dzięki temu poznał lokalizację twojego domu…

Ron zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że dziewczyna wpadła na niego, uderzając nosem w jego plecy.

- Ron, uważaj jak…

- Harry żyje?!

Granger uśmiechnęła się, ale nawet Ron ze swoim niskim poziomem empatii zauważył, że był to wymuszony uśmiech.

- Tak, Harry żyje. Jest cały i zdrowy… - jej ton też nie brzmiał radośnie, pomimo tego, że właśnie mówiła coś z czego bezwzględnie trzeba było się cieszyć.

Ron zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Wznowił marsz i ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, którą cały czas nie wypuszczał ze swojej.

- Opowiedz mi co wiesz.

- Och Ron… - i opowiedziała mu wszystko co udało jej się podsłuchać.

Dyrektor nie tracił swojego cennego czasu na uczestniczenie w ewakuacji Nory. Miał praktycznie od początku porwania świadomość, że Voldemort może wejść w posiadanie wspomnień Harry'ego. Jeśli nie dzięki ich połączeniu, to na pewno zdążył już wcześniej zastosować odpowiednie metody siłowe, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co pragnął. Ktoś mógłby zapytać, dlaczego zatem dyrektor nie zarządził wcześniej przewiezienia Weasleyów w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce? Opowiedz była w gruncie rzeczy bardzo prosta – Albus Dumbledore nie miał czasu na zajmowanie się błahostkami, nie kiedy ziemia paliła mu się pod stopami. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że był bezdusznym draniem. Zastosował dodatkowe środki ochrony dla Nory, ale zrobił to tak dyskretnie, że jej mieszkańcy nie mieli pojęcia, że ich czary rzucone na dom zostały wzmocnione.

Starzec nie wierzył po prostu, że znajdują się oni w jakimś konkretnym niebezpieczeństwie. Lord Voldemort miał w tej chwili ważniejsze zmartwienia, niż eksterminacja zdrajców krwi. Nie dość, że musiał sobie poradzić z poważnym uszczupleniem grona swoich najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców, to jednocześnie był zmuszony do sprawdzenia bezpieczeństwa wszystkich swoich horkruksów, a jak przewidywał Albus, nie było to zajęcia na które wystarczyło poświęcić jedno popołudnie. Poza tym wiedział dobrze, że Jasna Strona nie śpi, dlatego musiał też wymyślić coś co ich zajmie na jakiś czas. Nieszczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu ofiarą jego knowań padł najbardziej strachliwy i najmniej poinformowany o sprawach Zakonu Mundungus. Jego bezsensowne morderstwo miało za zadanie wprowadzić zamieszanie w Zakonie i sprawić, aby skupili się oni na poprawie swoich zabezpieczeń, zamiast na przeszkadzaniu Czarnemu Panu. Na bardziej zaawansowane działania przeciw Zakonowi nie miał jednak ani ludzi ani czasu.

Poniekąd plan ten przysłużył się też liderowi Jasnej Strony, bo to przykre zdarzenie ograniczyło ilość oficjalnych narad członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy postanowili być bardziej ostrożni, tym bardziej, że teraz Kwatera Główna został dom w którym mieszkali niepełnoletni czarodzieje. Z resztą, te praktycznie codzienne spotkania i tak nie niosły ze sobą nic sensownego. Albus nie chcąc, aby morale jego towarzyszy spadło, a przede wszystkim nie mogąc pozwolić, aby zarządzono pod jego nieobecność jakąś pochopną decyzję, która naraziłoby całą ich organizację na zdemaskowanie, musiał być na większości tych spotkań. Ich ograniczenie było więc dla niego korzystną sytuacją – mógł spokojnie skupić się na poszukiwaniu pewnej osoby. Była to postać bardzo istotna dla dalszych losów wojny, a być może wręcz kluczowa, jeżeli chodzi o zyskanie przewagi.

Wraz z odkryciem przez Voldemorta, że Harry Potter jest jego nieplanowanym horkruksem, Dumbledore stracił za jednym zamachem prawie wszystkie asy z rękawa. Po pierwsze utracił przewagę jaką dawała mu niewiedza Riddle'a, co do tego ile zostało odkryte w sprawie jego pozornej nieśmiertelności. Przeciwnik zakładający, że jego wróg jest pogrążony w niewiedzy traci na swojej czujności. Bardzo na rękę było mu więc utrzymanie Toma w przeświadczeniu, że jest on od niego sprytniejszy.

Starzec miał bolesną świadomość, że popełnił duży błąd, ujawniając pochopnie, że wie o części obcej duszy ukrywającej się w chłopcu. Jednak w tamtym momencie próba jego szybkiego uśmiercenia wydawała się być najsłuszniejszą z możliwych decyzji. Nie był co prawda pewny, czy jego domysły są w stu procentach słuszne, ale był głęboko przekonany, że Harry po raz kolejny byłby w stanie przeżyć śmiercionośną klątwę. Ufał w swoje przypuszczenia, że jedyną żywą istotą jaka zostałaby zabita, byłaby tylko ta pasożytnicza cząstka duszy. Zawsze pozostawał cień niepewności, ale kiedy Albus zrozumiał sens połączenia występujący między chłopcem a czarnoksiężnikiem, powziął taką, a nie inną decyzję i miał zamiar wziąć za nią pełną odpowiedzialność. Nie sądził jednak, że sytuacja zmusi go tak szybko do ujawnienia swoich zamiarów względem Harry'ego.

Po drugie – Riddle nie był głupi i na pewno zmienił już miejsce ukrycia swoich horkruksów. Wraz ze zmianą miejsca ich położenia, w łeb brały wszystkie przypuszczenia Albusa. A skoro jedno z nich okazało się prawidłowe, to zakładał, że inne jego domysły co do lokalizacji okruchów duszy Voldemorta mogły również być prawdziwe.

Tak, Dumbledore był pewny, że Czarny Pan nie ograniczył się tylko do jednego plugawego, mrocznego rytuału. Zakładał, że było ich co najmniej trzy, chociaż nie wykluczał też większej ilości. Miał mimo to nadzieję, że nawet Riddle nie był aż tak lekkomyślny, aby się tak okaleczać. Nie miał jednak co do tego całkowitej pewności, bo i szaleństwem jest pokładać nadzieję w rozsądku psychopaty.

Z ulgą przyjmował fakt, że pewien zniszczony już horkruks spoczywał bezpiecznie w jednej ze skrytek w jego gabinecie. Najszybciej jak to tylko było możliwe po wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie, udał się bowiem do odkrytego przez niego miejsca ukrycia jednego z horkruksów. Wyprawa ta miała wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, być lepiej zaplanowana i przede wszystkim nie być wywołana tak nagłym zwrotem w układzie sił na wojnie, ale sytuacja zmusiła go do szybkiej reakcji. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, złamał zabezpieczenia Czarnego Pana i zobaczył w czym ukrył on odłamek swojej duszy, to w pierwszym odruchu, chciał wsunąć pierścień Gautów na palec, nie przejmując się tym, że może być on przeklęty. Na szczęście wraz z porwaniem Harry'ego, starzec stał się o wiele ostrożniejszy w podejmowanych przez siebie decyzjach. Gdyby nie to, najprawdopodobniej byłby od dziewięciu dni martwy. Kto wtedy ocaliłby magiczną Brytanię przed Voldemortem?

Czarodziejski świat stracił dopiero co swoją ikonę, symbol wolności, a takie rzeczy nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze. Harry mógł być przez ostatni rok wiele razy mieszany z błotem przez Rite Sketeer, czy matactwa Korneliusza, ale mimo tego w umysłach sporej części czarodziejów wciąż pozostawał ikoną zwycięstwa nad Czarnym Panem. Odebranie im tego w kogo podświadomie wierzyli mogło spowodować wielkie straty moralne, szczególnie teraz, gdy czarodziejski świat odkrył, że Lord Voldemort naprawdę powrócił zza grobu. Dumbledore wiedział, że jest jedynym, który może go teraz powstrzymać i nie mówił tego przez pychę. Tak po prostu naprawdę było.

Na całym świecie poza nim, był tylko jeden człowiek, który wiedział o horkruksach Czarnego Pana, a przynajmniej na pewno domyślał się ich istnienia. W tym momencie dyrektor, chwilę po zakończeniu rozmowy z Severusem, udawał się do kryjówki tej osoby, tknięty złym przeczuciem. Co prawda odnalazł go dopiero przedwczoraj i wtedy był on cały i zdrów, poza tym miał naprawdę niezłe uroki ochronne rzucone na miejsce swojego pobytu, ale jednak Albus się niepokoił. Ten uparty jegomość nie dość, że nie zgodził się na wyjawienie tak istotnych dla losów wojny informacji, to dodatkowo odmówił udania się z nim do Hogwartu. Wyrzucił go bezceremonialnie z domu, sarkając ze złością, że nie wierzy w żadną protekcję z jego strony, skoro nie potrafił upilnować nawet swojego Złotego Chłopca. Nic nie dały logiczne argumenty, że porwanie miało miejsce w Ministerstwie Magii, czyli de fakto właśnie poza bezpiecznymi murami Hogwartu. Mężczyzna nie chciał go słuchać i zatrzasną mu drzwi przed nosem.

Albus musiał wtedy odejść z pustymi rękami. Mimo iż mógł, nie chciał używać siły, bowiem przez to mógłby nigdy już nie uzyskać pożądanych przez siebie informacji, będących teraz na wagę złota. Poza tym nie mógł, nawet ze swoją pozycją w magicznej hierarchii, działać poza prawem. Czynna napaść na czarodzieja nie byłaby więc najlepszym pomysłem, nawet jeśli chodziło o większe dobro.

Teraz, po aportowaniu się w pogrążającej się właśnie w mroku, sennej wioski, Dumbledore podążał szybko wzdłuż jej głównej ulicy, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia mijających go dwóch nastolatek, które wyraźnie zdziwił, a może i nieco przestraszył jego niecodzienny strój, sądząc po tym, jak obie zgodnie przyspieszyły kroku. Kiedy ucichły głosy oddalających się dziewcząt, ciszę przerywało już tylko cykanie świerszczy i niesione przez echo, odległe szczekanie psów. Wszędzie wokół panował kojący spokój. Zapadał właśnie całkiem zwykły, letni wieczór w małej, odludnej wiosce. Mimo to Albusa nie opuszczał wewnętrzny, bliżej nieokreślony niepokój, kiedy przechodził przez frontową bramę przed małym, kamiennym domkiem – celem swojej pospiesznej podróży. Miał jednak wciąż nadzieję, że się mylił.


	10. Rozdział IX

**Red Furry Demon** - jeszcze przez chwilę pozostaniemy przy losach Zakonu.  
><strong>Lizo<strong> - dziękuję ci bardzo za tak rozbudowany komentarz. Bardzo mi miło, że postanowiłaś podsumować moje opowiadanie i cieszy mnie przeogromnie, że zyskało ono tak pozytywną opinię w Twoich oczach! :)  
><strong>PC DVD<strong> - poruszyłaś/eś ważną kwestię. Dumbledore jest geniuszem, ale nawet geniusze bywają omylni. Nikt tak naprawdę nie badał nigdy horkruksów, wiec jego przypuszczenia są czysto akademickie. A czy są poprawne? Merlin jeden wie.  
>Drogi <strong>gościu<strong> - dziękuję! Służka nadal będzie stałym elementem fabuły, dlatego cieszę się, że ją pozytywnie odbierasz. Tym bardziej, gdy piszesz, że zazwyczaj nie lubisz OC :) .

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

**(rozdział niebetowany)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział IX<strong>

Hermiona, Ginny i Ron siedzieli w małym, ale elegancko urządzonym pokoiku, wydzielonym jako sypialnia dla dziewcząt w nowej Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa, którą stanowiła letnia posiadłość profesor McGonagall. Było już późno w nocy, ale nikt nie miał ochoty na sen. Żadne z nich nie przerywało też ciężkiej, przytłaczającej ciszy, jaka pomiędzy nimi zawisła. Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi sprawiło, że wszyscy jednocześnie podnieśli głowy. Do pokoju weszli bliźniacy. Obaj mieli zmarszczone brwi i nietęgie miny.

- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś więcej? – zapytała z nadzieją Hermiona, ale zaraz oklapła na nowo, gdy Fred pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nic nowego w sprawie Harry'ego – zarymował smętnie George, siadając z impetem na łóżku koło siostry. Fred poszedł w jego ślady, zajmując miejsce po prawej stronie Ginny.

- Na dole zostały już tylko mama i profesor McGonagall. Wiecie, próbują się wzajemnie pocieszyć. – Fred skrzywił się, jakby to co robiły jego matka i była nauczycielka było czymś niestosownym.

- Taaa, jakby już postawiły na nim krzyżyk – dodał z podobną miną George.

- Nie mogą! – krzyknął oburzony Ron, czerwieniejąc gwałtownie na twarzy.

- Ron, idioto… – syknął George, pochylając się w jego stronę.

- …chcesz, aby nas rozesłali do łóżek?! – dokończył drugi bliźniak.

Hermiona położyła uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, który prychnął z irytacją, ale posłusznie zniżył głos, gdy ponownie przemówił:

- Po prostu nie mogę pojąć, że wszyscy tak od razu uwierzyli Snape'owi. _Snape'owi_! Skąd do diabła pewność, że on nie próbuje pogrążyć Harry'ego?!

- Ron, przecież McGongall też widziała wspomnienia Snape'a. Ona również potwierdziła, że Harry z własnej woli nie chciał wrócić z profesorem. Mimo, że usłyszał o świstokliku to… - chłopak przerwał jednak swojej przyjaciółce w połowie zdania:

- To mogła być podróbka!

- Ron, nie da się tak łatwo podrobić wspomnienia, a przynajmniej nie tak, aby zostało to niezauważone – fuknęła urażona gryfonka.

- Wspomnienie może być i prawdziwe – zaczął z namysłem Fred – ale nie koniecznie musi przedstawiać, to co było na nim widać.

- Przecież nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co się działo z Harry'm przez te jedenaście dni. Może… - Fred zawiesił na chwilę głos.

- Może wydarzyło się coś ważnego coś, co sprawiło, że Harry nie może wrócić. Coś o czym ani my ani Snape nie ma zielonego pojęcia – dokończył jego myśl George, a Fred pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem.

- Ale to bez sensu – westchnęła Hermiona, skubiąc nerwowo róg swetra. – Nawet jeśli coś się tam wydarzyło, a COŚ wydarzyło się na pewno, to dlaczego niby miałby nie móc wrócić? Skoro miał niepowtarzalną okazję?

- Może to dlatego, że walczy? No wiecie, z Sami-Wiecie-Kim? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Ronald, a jego aż oczy rozbłysły na tą myśl.

- Sądzisz, że stałby tak sobie spokojnie, gdyby jednocześnie z nim walczył? – Granger popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież Snape mówił, że nie był niczym skrępowany!

- No to może wymyślił jakiś inny sposób! Nie wiem, omamił Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, czy coś. Przecież to jest Harry, on zawsze daje radę – rudzielec nie dał się zbić z tropu.

- Ron, omamić czy okłamać to można Filcha, bo to półgłówek, albo Binnsa, bo on i tak nie słucha co się do niego mówi. Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie da się tak łatwo wystrychnąć na dudka – zauważył rozsądnie George.

- Poza tym Harry nie ma ze sobą różdżki, więc opcja z walczeniem też odpada – Fred pokręcił bezradnie głową. Drugi z bliźniaków wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej zgadzając się z bratem.

Ron patrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Wy też spisujecie go na straty? Jak mama? Odbiło wam? To przecież Harry!

- Ron, nikt go nie spisuje na straty, po prostu nie rozumiemy co się tam dzieje i to nas doprowadza do takich, a nie innych wniosków – Hermiona starała się być cierpliwą i mówić spokojnie. W jej głosie słychać było jednak irytację i wielkie zmęczenie całą tą sytuacją. – Harry zamiast uciec ze Snapem, z własnej woli został u boku Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać. Jest tam już tyle czasu, do tego jest bez różdżki, a ciągle żyje. To wszystko jest bardzo dziwne.

- Ale nie sądzicie chyba, że on naprawdę jest po jego stronie?! _On_ sugerował, że go torturował! Tak mówił ten tłusty nietoperz! I kazał jeszcze innym go przekląć! Tak się chyba nie robi z sojusznikami, co? – Ron ze złością wstał i zaczął krążyć nerwowo od ściany do ściany, niczym rozdrażnione zwierzę.

- Harry nie jest jego sojusznikiem. Nikt nic takiego nigdy nie powiedział – w głosie Freda zabrzmiały twarde tony.

- Taaa, to ostatnia osoba która by do niego przystąpiła – dodał George, prostując się nagle. – Bo prędzej piekło zamarznie…

- …niż Harry Potter przystąpi do Ciemnej Strony.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, to nie Fred wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, tylko Ginny, która dotąd nie odezwała się ani słowem podczas dyskusji. Teraz zaś podniosła głowę i znowu przemówiła:

- Musimy wierzyć w Harry'ego, bez względu na to jak dwuznacznie będzie wyglądała sytuacja. Nawet gdy niektórzy będą wątpić, to i tak musimy wierzyć. – W tym momencie spojrzała nadspodziewanie ostro na Hermionę, która zarumieniła się i już otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Ginny ją ubiegła, spokojnie kontynuując. – Może Sami-Wiecie-Kto zaaranżował tą sytuację specjalnie w taki sposób, żeby zasiać w nas niepokój, osłabić? Abyśmy się podzielili i poszczuli sobą nawzajem?

- To całkiem w jego stylu, nie? – podchwycił ideę Ron.

Wszyscy zgodnie potaknęli. Tak, Sam-Wiesz-Kto był pierwszym który chciałby, aby reszta świata zwątpiła w Harry'ego, pomyśleli zgodnie. Weasleyowie podebatowali jeszcze chwilę w podobnym tonie, ale nie zbliżyli się ani o krok rozwikłania zagadki zachowania ich przyjaciela. Po chwili, bliźniacy zasugerowali, że nic już i tak konkretnego o tej godzinie nie wymyślą i trzeba już iść spać. Zgarnęli niechętnego Rona i we trójkę udali się na spoczynek do przydzielonego ich trójce pokoju.

Hermiona zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Oparła się na chwilę o nie plecami, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając lekko opuchnięte powieki. Była zmęczona, skołowana i przestraszona. Dopiero po jakimś czasie otworzyła niechętnie oczy i odsunęła się od jasnego drewna drzwi. W tym czasie Ginny zdążyła już się przebrać i położyć do usytuowanego pod oknem łóżka. Leżała odwrócona plecami do swojej towarzyszki, a Hermiona na ten widok poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Bez słowa przebrała się w nocą koszulkę i położyła do drugiego łóżka, stojącego bliżej wyjścia. Kiedy tylko jej głowa dotknęła poduszki, jak na zawołanie w pokoju pogasły wszystkie światła.

Granger kręciła się niespokojnie, zaniepokojona milczeniem współlokatorki. Dobrze słyszała jej oddech, co znaczyło, że dziewczyna jeszcze nie spała. Po tak wielu nocach spędzonych wspólnie w pokoju w Norze, Hermiona znała oddech Ginny na pamięć – kiedy spała, oddychała tak cichutko, że starszej dziewczynie wydawało się czasem wręcz, że była w pomieszczeniu sama. Teraz zaś słyszała wyraźnie, jak po drugiej stronie sypialni rudowłosa oddycha głęboko i spokojnie, tak jak zwykle robią to osoby pogrążone we śnie. Świadomość tego niewinnego kłamstwa sprawiała jej zaskakująco dużą przykrość.

- Ginny? – wyszeptała w ciemność, ale odpowiedział jej tylko dźwięk miarowych wdechów i wydechów.

- Ginewro, ja wiem, kiedy naprawdę śpisz, a kiedy tylko udajesz – zauważyła odrobinę podniesionym tonem, ale zaraz zreflektowała się i dodała już znacznie ciszej: - Wiem, że teraz nie śpisz.

- Jak będziesz dalej gadać, to nigdy nie zasnę. – Do uszu Hermiony doszło niewyraźnie burknięcie, tak jakby jej rozmówczyni zakrywała sobie usta rąbkiem kołdry lub wciskała głowę w poduszkę.

- Po prostu chciałabym pogadać… - zaczęła niepewnie starsza gryfonka, ale zamilkła, speszona brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji na próby podjęcia rozmowy.

Sekundy niekomfortowej ciszy zmieniły się w minuty ciężkiego milczenia.

- Ginny… jesteś na mnie zła? – Hermiona przełamała się w końcu i zadała wprost dręczące ją pytanie. Pamiętała ostry jak brzytwa, chłodny wzrok młodszej koleżanki i jej nietaktowne zasugerowanie, że nie wierzy w Harry'ego.

Dziewczyna zagryzła wargi i wpatrywała się w odwróconą do niej tyłem szczupłą sylwetkę. Nie ponowiła pytania, była na to mimo wszystko zbyt dumna. Poza tym, ta niema odpowiedz mówiła więcej niż gdyby jej przyjaciółka usiadła i rzuciła jej oskarżenia, patrząc prosto w oczy. I choć tłumaczyła sobie zachowanie Ginny nerwami, to nie mogła jednak nic na to poradzić, że zachowanie przyjaciółki ją głęboko uraziło.

Tylko nie była pewna czy bardziej oburzył ją sam fakt zasugerowania czegoś takiego, czy bardziej to, że jej głęboko skrywane dotąd obawy zostały jej rzucone prosto w twarz.

Ale czy to nie naturalne w zaistniałej sytuacji, że była przestraszona i różne myśli błądziły jej po głowie?

Czy miała jednak jakiekolwiek prawo wątpić w Harry'ego? Szczególnie, gdy kochała go jak młodszego brata, którego nigdy nie danej jej był mieć?

Granger długo przyglądała się plecom swojej dotychczasowej przyjaciółki, mając nadzieję, że rudowłosa da jakiś znak, że mimo wszystko chociaż spróbują porozmawiać. Nie chciała zostać tak głupio odtrącona za swoje wątpliwości, nie przez Ginny, którą od zawsze darzyła szczerą sympatią.

Boję się, stwierdziła w myślach, owijając się ciaśniej wykrochmaloną kołdrą. Skrzywiła się mimowolnie na jej nieprzyjemną sztywność. Pokręciła się chwilę, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję, ale zaraz wróciła do niewesołych rozmyślań.

Boję się moich własnych myśli. Chciałabym z kimś o tym pogadać. Z kimś kto nie będzie mną pogardzał za moje obiekcje, pomyślała ponuro Granger, wtulając głowę w śnieżnobiałą poduszkę.

Głośny oddech cichł miarowo, aż w końcu stał się trudny do wychwycenia z takiej odległości. Naprawdę zasnęła, pomyślała smutno Hermiona, czując, że jej sen nie będzie dany jeszcze przez długi czas.

Leżała, analizując w myślach wszystkie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia, odtwarzając każde podsłuchane słowo. Oczywiście, nie wpuszczono ich do kuchni, gdzie obradowali dorośli. Nikt też im nic nie chciał powiedzieć, ponad to, że Harry był cały i zdrowy, ale nie mógł uciec z Czarnego Dworu ze Snape'm. Hermiona wraz z rodzeństwem Weasleyów dowiedziała się wszystkiego dzięki Uszom Dalekiego Zasięgu. Jakimś cudem, być może przez całe zamieszanie i te niewiarygodne nowiny przyniesione przez Snape'a, żaden z członków Zakonu nie pomyślał o podsłuchujących dzieciakach i nie wyciszył drzwi ani nie rzucił na kuchnię żadnego zaklęcia prywatności. Dzięki temu zszokowani gryfoni mogli dogłębnie poznać sytuację.

Harry mógłby być już tu z nimi, bezpieczny, otoczony przyjaciółmi, a mimo to wybrał pozostanie w Czarnym Dworze. Z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać. Każdym to wstrząsnęło. Usłyszane nowiny nie mieściły się w ich zdolnościach pojmowania. Z tego powodu młodzi Weasleyowie od razu założyli, że coś więcej musi za tym stać. Pchani instynktowną reakcją obronną na wątpliwości, przyjęli, że ich przyjaciel ma jakiś plan. Każdy z nich mówił przed chwilą takim pewnym głosem o tym, że on się nie podda. Mimo niepokoju i niepewności, w ich sercach wiara w Pottera była silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego.

Dziewczyna pomyślała, że to więcej niż pewne, że jutro Ron zaleje ją potokiem kolejnych teorii, jednej bzdurniejszej niż druga, o tym jak to Harry został, aby osłabić od środka siły Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Albo wymyśli inny idiotyzm, myślała z irytacją.

Hermiona zagryzła wargi. Ona też chciała być tak pełna wiary jak oni. Nie potrafiła jednakże być tak beztrosko naiwna, nie w tym przypadku.

A co jeśli Harry nie kłamał? Co jeśli to już NAPRAWDĘ nie jest jego świat? Bo odkrył COŚ i wszystko się zmieniło? I z tą wiedzą, nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo?

Kolejne pytania rozbrzmiewały w jej umyśle, nie pozwalały spokojnie zasnąć.

Hermiona Granger była bardzo inteligentną czarownicą. Po incydencie z panem Weasleyem i przekonaniem jej zielonookiego przyjaciela, że to on zaatakował tatę Rona, podjęła się dodatkowego projektu, mającego na celu wyjaśnienia tajemnicy tego niby-opętania, które opętaniem nigdy nie było. Wtedy też zawiodła się sromotnie na zbiorach hogwardzkiej biblioteki. Nie znalazła przyczyny zjawiska, którego ofiarą padł Harry. To jej jednak nie zniechęciło i szukała dalej. Systematycznie przerabiała każdą pozycję o więziach i magicznych połączeniach, która tylko trafiła w jej ręce. Załatwiła sobie nawet przepustkę do Zakazanego Działu, zgłębiając naturę mrocznych, odciśniętych siłą powiązaniach możliwych do uzyskania między dwoma czarodziejami.

Nikogo nie poinformowała o swoich poszukiwaniach, podobnie jak będąc na trzecim roku, nikomu nie mówiła o tym, że rozwikłała tajemnicę Lupina. To był jej własny projekt, a jego wynikami chciała podzielić się z innymi, kiedy już dowie się czegoś konkretnego. Nikt, kto zna jej miłość do książek nie zdziwiłby się jednej, czy dwóm nadprogramowym pozycjom przyniesionym z biblioteki. Była w końcu najsławniejszym molem książkowym Hogwartu.

Hermiona mimo całej swojej inteligencji, nie mogła się jednak domyśleć, że księga której tak usilnie, choć nieświadomie poszukiwała, została przed wielu laty skonfiskowana przez Albusa Dumbledora, aby żaden uczeń już nigdy nie zapoznał się z jednym z najbardziej plugawych czarno-magicznych obrzędów jakie istniały w magicznym świecie.

Kto wie, może gdyby Hermiona miała jednak dostęp do tej konkretnej pozycji, to szybko odkryłaby brudny sekret Czarnego Pana? O jego jedynym ludzkim horkruksie? Może, biorąc pod uwagę jej domyślność, wysnute przez nią wnioski rzuciłyby nowe światło na relację Harry-Voldemort. Może zadziwiłaby Dumbledora spostrzeżeniami jakich on w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę, gdy analizował aktualną sytuację Pottera?

Dyrektor nie miał jednak w zwyczaju bez przyczyny dzielić się tak potężnymi sekretami. Dlatego panna Granger leżała teraz nie śpiąc i snując własne, niewesołe przypuszczenia, mając tylko te informacje jakie mogła zebrać w bibliotece. Nie mniej, nawet nie wiedząc nic o horkruksach, snuła niebezpiecznie bliskie prawdy przypuszczenia, co do tego co się działo, a o czym nie zdawali sobie jeszcze spawy ani Czarny Pan ani Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape deportował się w cieniu rzucanym przez stary i potężny, lecz uschnięty dąb. Drzewo to było uwieńczeniem ślepego zaułka, stanowiącego zakończenie ulicy Spinner's End. Dalej był już tylko wydeptany pas zieleni, ciągnący się aż do brzegów zaśmieconej rzeki, nieopodal której stał stary młyn ze strzelistym, czarnym kominem. Dąb idealnie wkomponowywał się w ponury klimat tego miejsca. Martwe, powyginane konary, jakby na przekór losowi, zamiast zwisać smętnie, wzbijały się wysoko w niebo, przypominając swoim wyglądem zdrewniałe, rozpostarte szpony. Zza poczerniałych gałęzi prześwitywał momentami pyzaty księżyc, którego od pełni dzieliły tylko dwie noce. Srebrzysta poświata, nieśmiało przebijająca się od czasu do czasu zza sunących powoli chmur, nie była w stanie dostatecznie oświetlić zaniedbanej okolicy. Dodatkowo, nieciekawa opinia o mieszkańcach tej ulicy, sprawiała, że nikt z własnej woli nie chciałby zapuścić się na nocny spacer akurat w te regiony. Idealne warunki dla kogoś pojawiającego się za pomocą magii i chcącemu pozostać niezauważonym.<p>

Snape ze zmęczenia ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Wypity w pokoju dyrektora eliksir leczniczy był już tylko wspomnieniem, poza tym nigdy nie działał długofalowo na skutki zaklęcia cruciatus. Obolałe mięśnie protestowały przeciw każdemu ruchowi. Musiały wytrzymać jednak jeszcze jeden, ostatni wysiłek i Snape w końcu będzie mógł udać się na konieczny do regeneracji sił odpoczynek.

Rokrocznie na czas wakacyjnej przerwy mężczyzna przenosił się z Hogwartu do swojego rodzinnego domu. W tym roku został mu odgórnie przydzielony przymusowy lokator - Peter Pettigrew. Obecność tej godnej pożałowania kreatury była dla Mistrza Eliksirów jedną z ostatnich rzeczy jakie pragnął, jednak rozkaz Czarnego Pana był niepodważalny. Nie wiedział co prawda, dlaczego Riddle pozbywa się Glizdogona z Czarnego Dworu. Zakładał słusznie, że musi to mieć jakiś związek z porwaniem Pottera. Nie widział jednak sensu takiego rozwiązania. Pettigrew był nikim, żałosną marionetkę, zbyt przerażoną, by w czymkolwiek świadomie zaszkodzić. Mimo to został odesłany i aż do dzisiaj służył Severusowi, jako namiastka domowego skrzata.

Teraz, po jakże spektakularnym zdemaskowaniu, Snape musiał pozbyć się z mieszkania niechcianego nabytku. Kiedy Snape, po ewakuacji Nory i zdaniu relacji ze swojego pobytu w Czarnym Dworze przed członkami Zakonu, udał się powtórnie do gabinetu dyrektora, dowiedział się od portretów, że Dumbledore nadal nie wrócił ze swojej tajemniczej wyprawy. Severus wściekł się, że ten zramolały starzec wykazał się krańcową nieodpowiedzialnością, beztrosko opuszczając Hogwart i wyruszając Merlin wie gdzie i w jakim celu. Był zdenerwowany i osłabiony wydarzeniami minionego dnia, przez co jego osąd sytuacji mógł ulec pewnemu zaburzeniu. Nie pomagała też wściekłość na starca, utrzymująca się ciągle od czasu porwania bachora. Dlatego, gdy okazało się, że Dumbledore był poza zasięgiem, postanowił wbrew wszelkiej logice samemu udać się na Spinner's End, aby rozprawić się z Glizdogonem. Zakładał bowiem, że kto jak kto, ale ten bezużyteczny tchórz będzie ostatnią osobą, której losem będzie przejmował się Czarny Pan.

Severus nie martwił się o to, że w jego mieszkaniu może czekać na niego pułapka, bo żaden z nałożonych na dom alarmów nie został jak dotąd aktywowany. Ze względu na delikatną naturę misji szpiega, Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł zabezpieczyć swojego domu standardowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Zwykłe magiczne bariery miały za zadanie nie pozwolić żadnemu intruzowi dostać się do nałożonego nimi domu. To było ich podstawowe zadanie. Jednocześnie jednak wychwytywały i sprawdzały każde zakazane zaklęcie, jakie zostało użyte w ich obrębie. W przypadku wizyty wręcz przesiąkniętego czarną magią Lorda Voldemorta, zabezpieczenia mogłyby wszcząć niechciany alarm. Musząc udawać wiernego sługę, ale jednocześnie ceniąc sobie swoje bezpieczeństwo, Severus decydował się na zmodyfikowaną wersję ochronnego czaru. Zamiast na skanowaniu rodzaju władanej przez nieproszonego gościa magii, czary te opierały się na odczytywaniu intencji osoby przekraczającej próg jego domu. Oznaczało to, że nikt mający wobec niego mordercze zamiary nie wszedłby do mieszkania bez jego wiedzy.

Bariery pozostawały nietknięte.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Severus zachowywał się nieostrożnie. Zakradał się do mieszkania, pozostając czujny. Używając odpowiedniego zaklęcia sprawdził, czy w mieszkaniu nie znajduje się żadna ludzka istota. Negatywny wynik szczerze go zdziwił. Wykonał jeszcze kilka dodatkowych uroków, ale dom wydawał się być pusty i względnie bezpieczny.

Severus przeszedł przez frontowe drzwi i zamknął je powoli, opierając się o sfatygowane drewno plecami i wytężając każdy ze zmysłów do sondowania ukrytego wciąż w mroku pomieszczenia. Czarodziej miał wrażenie, że w powietrzu wciąż unosi się ledwo wyczuwalny już zapach obcej, destrukcyjnej magii. Jego uśpiona dotąd intuicja podpowiadała mu, że powinien jak najszybciej się stąd aportować. Czym prędzej uciekać, nie oglądając się za siebie. Było to irracjonalne odczucie, bo ktokolwiek tu był (a Snape domyślał się kto złożył mu wizytę) już dawno opuścił to miejsce, razem ze swoim małym, plugawym sługą.

- _Lumos_ – wyszeptał Snape, zbyt wyczerpany, by rzucić niewerbalne zaklęcie.

Jego oczom ukazał się zrujnowany salon. Po podłodze walały się dziesiątki książek, wcześniej pieczołowicie poustawianych na pokrywających każdy skrawek ściany regałach. Na środku podłogi leżał rozbity żyrandol. Osmolone ślady na drewnianej podłodze i stopiony, rozbryzgany wokół wosk wskazywał na wystąpienie mini pożaru, który został prawie natychmiast ugaszony.

Tak jakby Czarnemu Panu nie było na rękę zniszczenie tego miejsca.

Snape z pewnym żalem patrzył na rozbebeszone książki. Niektóre pozbawione były okładek, z walającymi się wszędzie pojedynczymi kartkami, porozrywane i pomięte. U jego stóp leżały smutne resztki cennych woluminów. Minął je bez słowa, odsuwając od siebie bzdurne sentymenty. Przeciął salon i podszedł do tajnego przejścia, prowadzącego do dalszych części domu, teraz doskonale wyeksponowanego. Brakowało aż połowy regału, który stanowił ukryte drzwi. Pchnął go delikatnie i przyświecając sobie różdżką, udał się krętymi schodami na górę, do swojej sypialni, przekonany, że wie co tam zobaczy.

I nie pomylił się.

Również to pomieszczenie nosiło ślady czyjejś furii. Zniszczone łóżko obsypane było w całości pierzem z rozerwanych poduszek. Obok drzwi leżało połamane krzesło, wyglądające tak, jakby ktoś cisnął nim z całej siły o ścianę. Podłogę zaśmiecały jego osobiste notatki dotyczące ulepszeń kilku rodzajów eliksirów. Kiedyś posegregowane i pokryte jego drobnym, schludnym pismem pergaminy, teraz leżały podarte i zaplamione atramentem. Zapisane na nich uwagi były nie do odczytania. Zmarnowane tygodnie jego ciężkiej pracy.

Severus zarejestrował te wszystkie fakty bez większego zainteresowania. Jego uwagę skupiła się bowiem na ważniejszych problemach. Po pierwsze, zauważył puste półki przeszklonego regału, w którym trzymał pod kluczem uważone eliksiry. Zrabowano wszystkie gotowe mikstury oraz cały zapas ingrediencji. Drugą, dużo istotniejszą rzeczą był zdarty ze ściany gobelin, ukazujący jego tajną skrytkę – mugolski, wbudowany w ścianę sejf, na który nałożył potężne czary, mające za zadania chronić umieszczona w nim myślodsiewnię.

Teraz skrytka była pusta.

Snape zaklął cicho pod nosem. Podszedł do opróżnionej kryjówki, na wszelki wypadek niczego nie dotykając. Poza myślodsiewnią zniknęły także buteleczki z kilkoma istotnymi dla niego wspomnieniami. Severus nie przetrzymywał nigdzie wspomnień, mogących zawierać obciążające go dowody. Skradzione fiolki zawierały raczej wspomnienia, które można nazwać bardzo osobistymi. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia jak mogą się one przydać Czarnemu Panu.

Nie chciał zwlekać ani chwili dłużej. Spróbował się aportować, ale już zaczynając robić obrót poczuł, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Przez sekundę powietrze wokół niego zamigotało od iskier pobudzonej, napierającej znikąd mrocznej magii. To spowodowało rozproszenie, które w panice próbował naprawić, z całych sił koncentrując myśli z powrotem na Hogwarcie, aby nie ulec przypadkiem rozszczepieniu. Spóźnił się jednak o ułamek sekundy. Jego ciało w połowie teleportacji wybuchło nieoczekiwanie gwałtowną falą bólu, a świadomość zgasła, jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy.

* * *

><p>- <em>Enervate<em>!

Snape otworzył z trudem oczy, próbując skupić wzrok na pochylającej się nad nim, rozmazanej postaci.

- Dzięki ci Merlinie! – rozpoznał zatroskany głos pani Pomfrey. – Już się bałam, że nigdy się nie wybudzisz, Severusie. Po tylu próbach… Cii, nie próbuj nic mówić. Wciąż jesteś bardzo osłabiony!

- Co mi się stało? – zapytał mężczyzna schrypniętym głosem, kompletnie ignorując zalecenia pielęgniarki. Kobieta fuknęła rozłoszczona, ale Snape skupił całą swoją uwagę na kolejnej pochylającej się nad nim postaci. Zza przesłaniającej mu wzrok mgły z trudem rozpoznał twarz Dumbledora.

- Severusie, mój drogi chłopcze, cieszę się, że znowu tu z nami jesteś – głos dyrektora, pomimo wyraźnie brzmiącej w nim ulgi, był bardzo poważny. – Byłeś przez dłuższy czas nieprzytomny. Zareagowałeś dopiero na trzecie z rzędu enervate, co samo w sobie już jest dużym wyczynem.

- Co mi było, Albusie? – Severus ponowił swoje pytanie, próbując jednocześnie podnieść dłoń i przetrzeć wciąż odmawiające współpracy oczy, ale poczuł, że jego ręce nie chcą podjąć współpracy z resztą ciała. Uniósł głowę i zamrugawszy skupił na nich swój wciąż mętny wzrok.

Jego dłonie i ramiona owinięte były grubą warstwą bandaży. Nie mógł ich unieść, aby się im dobrze przyjrzeć, bo wydawały się być ciężkie jak z ołowiu.

- Pojawiłeś się nagle w moim gabinecie, lądując nieprzytomny na środku komnaty. Byłeś rozszczepiony. Poppy z trudem pozbierała cię do jednego kawałka. Co ostatnie pamiętasz, Severusie?

- Aportację ze Spinner's End, ale coś poszło nie tak. Kiedy zacząłem się aportować poczułem nacisk magii. I ból. Więcej nie pamiętam.

Dyrektor pokiwał w zadumie głową.

- Musiano zastawić na ciebie pułapkę. Klątwa została tak rzucona, by być aktywowaną jedynie w przypadku próby teleportacji. Muszę z żalem przyznać, że to dość sprytne posunięcie. Dosyć nieszablonowe, przez co trudniejsze do wykrycia.

- O jakiej klątwie mówimy?

Starzec milczał przez chwilę, po czym westchnął i odwrócił się do wciąż stojącej przy nich pielęgniarce.

- Poppy, czy byłabyś tak uprzejma, zostawić nas na minutkę samych?

Kobieta skinęła głową i rzucając ostatnie, oceniające spojrzenie swojemu pacjentowi, wyszła do swojego gabinetu, wcześniej zaciągając wokół nich parawan, aby dać im jeszcze więcej prywatności. Dopiero wtedy Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

- Chcę udać się do swoich komnat – warknął zirytowany. Nie miał ochoty przebywać na łasce nadopiekuńczej magomedyczki.

- Obawiam się mój chłopcze, że na razie jest to niemożliwe.

- Nie widzę powodu, aby tu przebywać. Powiesz mi w końcu, jaką klątwą zostałem trafiony?

- Nie jestem tego do końca pewien. Mogę jednak z całą pewnością założyć, że było to skomplikowane zaklęcie o dokładnie ukierunkowanym działaniu. Jego działanie musiało cię zdekoncentrować podczas teleportacji, prawda? – Widząc jak mężczyzna potakuje, dyrektor odchrząknął i kontynuował:

- Przybyłeś do mojego gabinetu rozszczepiony. Byłeś pozbawiony dużej części mięśni z obu ramion, niewiele lepiej miała się twoja lewa noga. To były jednak mniej ważne rany. Najbardziej ucierpiały twoje ręce. Nie będę owijać w bawełnę Severusie – były w fatalnym stanie. Wydaje mi się, że podstawowym celem tej klątwy było pozbawienie cię nerwów w obu dłoniach.

Snape słysząc to pobladł. Na krańcach jego świadomości zaczęła kiełkować pewna niepokojąca myśl. Z ledwością skupił się na dalszych słowach swojego mentora.

- Zapewne dobrze wiesz, że magiczne odtworzenie nerwów jest czynnością bardzo trudną w porównaniu z rekonstrukcją kości czy mięśni. Czasami wręcz niemożliwą. Przykro mi Severusie, zrobiliśmy z Poppy naprawdę wszystko na co było nas stać.

Dyrektorowi serce ściskało się na widok wyrazu oczu swojego podwładnego. Jego nauczyciel eliksirów, zawsze opanowany i chłodny, patrzył teraz na niego dzikim wzrokiem człowieka, który został postawiony przed nieodwracalnym w skutkach faktem.

- Moje dłonie... – jego głos był tak cichy, że Albus musiał się niżej pochylić, aby go dobrze usłyszeć. – One nigdy już nie będą do końca sprawne?

- Tak bardzo mi przykro mój chłopcze.

Pomarszczona dłoń zacisnęła się we współczującym geście na ramieniu mężczyzny. Snape zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

- A moje oczy?

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, a jego zaniepokojone spojrzenie powędrowało do rozszerzonych onyksowych tęczówek. Chciał o coś zapytać, ale Severus nie dał mu dojść do słowa, mówiąc podniesionym głosem:

- Albusie, ja cię prawie nie widzę. To nie tylko dłonie... Nerwy w moich oczach też zostały zaatakowane!

W tym momencie ze swojego gabinetu wyszła Pomfey, zwabiona podniesionym głosem swojego rekonwalescenta. Starszy z mężczyzn bez zwłoki zapoznał ją z nowym problemem, jakim było pogorszenie wzroku profesora. Pielęgniarka bez zwłoki zabrała się do pracy. Po półgodzinie rzucania czarów skanujących, podawania eliksirów i nerwowego oczekiwania na wyniki, okazało się, że wzrok Snape'a został nieodwracalnie uszkodzony. Szkody wywołane przez zaklęcie były mniejsze niż w przypadku dłoni, ale to nie pocieszało mężczyzny. Zaklęcia skanujące wykazały również zaburzenia w działaniu zmysłu węchu. To zdawało się przelać czarę goryczy. Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął wrzeszczeć, że chce udać się do Świętego Munga, do prawdziwych specjalistów, a nie być nieudolnie leczonym przez „szarlatana bez podstawowej wiedzy i z marnymi umiejętnościami". Swoimi oskarżeniami doprowadził szanowną matronę prawie na skraj płaczu. Dyrektor stanowczo wyprosił roztrzęsioną pielęgniarkę z pomieszczenia, zamknął za nią drzwi i wyciszył Skrzydło Szpitalne, pozwalając rozszalałemu pacjentowi krzyczeć do woli. Po chwili pozbawiony sił mężczyzna opadł na poduszki i wbił wzrok w rozmazujący mu się przed oczami sufit. Oddychał ciężko, próbując opanować dławiącą go wciąż furię. Po chwili wściekłość zastopiła obezwładniające poczucie klęski.

- Czarny Pan nigdy nie wybacza zdrady – zaczął nagle mówić przepełnionym goryczą głosem. – Mógł mi z nieznanych przyczyn darować życie, ale pozbawił mnie tego czego kocham. Zemsta idealna.

- Po pewnym czasie będziesz w stanie na tyle operować dłońmi, by być w stanie wrócić do warzenia eliksirów, Severusie, jestem tego pewny – zapewnił go poważnie dyrektor. Cierpki uśmiech wykrzywił na moment cienkie wargi młodszego mężczyzny, zanim kontynuował:

- Cóż z tego, że będę mógł sporządzać eliksiry, skoro przez moje kalectwo, będą one na takim poziomie jak pomyje Longbottoma?

- Myślę, że snujesz najczarniejszy ze scenariuszy…

- To nie jest czarnowidztwo, Dumbledore. Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów. Jak na Merlina będąc na wpół ślepym mam poprawnie rozpoznać odpowiednią barwę mikstury? Jak te niechcące współpracować palce mają odmierzyć dokładnie wyważoną szczyptę proszku? Albo idealnie pokroić składniki? Moje dłonie prawdopodobnie przez miesiące nie będą nawet w stanie poprawnie utrzymać widelca! Kiedyś potrafiłem wyczuć po samym zapachu Pottera ukrywającego się pod peleryną niewidką, a teraz nie wiem czy zauważę ciśnięcia we mnie łajnobombą! To nie jest najczarniejszy ze scenariuszy, to tylko… suche fakty.

Dumbledore słuchał ze smutkiem gorzkiej tyrady, nie mogąc z pełną szczerością zaprzeczyć ani jednemu z przytoczonych słów.

- Pozbawił mnie zmysłów, a one są podstawą mojej pracy. To tak jakby odebrał mi jedyną rzecz która dawała mi satysfakcję. Moja wiedza o eliksirach bez możliwości praktyki staje się bezwartościowa. Poza tym, jestem podwójnie bezużyteczny dla Zakonu. Nie mogę nawet unieść swojej różdżki. Przez długi czas będę uzależniony od ochronny innych. To gorsze niż avada między oczy. On z premedytacją uśmiercił mnie za życia

Bezdenne czarne źrenice wyglądały, jak dwie wyschnięte studnie. Puste, pozbawione nadzieli, nie widzące dla siebie przyszłości.

- Voldemort zemścił się na tobie okrutnie. Nie ma słów, aby wyrazić mój smutek…

- Gdzie byłeś? – Snape przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Jego głos był bardzo zmęczony, jak gdyby ostatni wybuch pozbawił go wszelkich sił. – Przyszedłem do ciebie, poprosić abyś udał się ze mną na Spinner's End. Zastałem gabinet pustym. Gdzie byłeś, Dumbledorze?

Gdyby Severus uparcie nie odmawiał założenia przygotowanych dla niego okularów, zauważyłby, jak pod wpływem tego pytania, dyrektor garbi ramiona, a jego twarz wygląda na dziesięć lat starszą.

- Byłem na przesłuchaniu w Biurze Aurorów.

Snape mruga zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Dlaczego?

- Musiałem złożyć zeznania. Zeznania w sprawie odnalezienia przeze mnie ciała Horacego Slughorna.

* * *

><p>Autorka uprzejmie prosi o nie bicie jej po głowie za poniszczenie Severusa *chowa się ze strachu pod łóżkiem*.<p> 


	11. Rozdział X

Witam po dłuższej przerwie! Niestety, jestem ostatnio pochłonięta pisaniem pracy dyplomowej i nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na pisanie czegokolwiek innego. Z tego względu z przykrością zawiadamiam, że **kolejny rozdział pojawi się dopiero w lipcu**, wraz z upragnionym przeze mnie wolnym czasem. Uwierzcie, mnie też to boli :/.

**PC DVD** - Severus wysnuł najbardziej logiczne w tej sytuacji założenie, że Czarny Pan po zdradzie będzie chciał go zabić, w końcu w kanonie Riddle uważał śmierć za najgorszą karę. Snape nie mógł więc przewidzieć, że Voldemort będzie miał bardziej wyszukany pomysł na karę dla niego. Miał za mało danych by się domyśleć, że fakt nie naruszenie osłon w jego domu wcale nie oznacza, że jest tam bezpiecznie. A osłabienie po cruciatusach też nie pomogło w realnej ocenie sytuacji i cóż...stało się. A poganianie było bardzo zaskakujące i miłe. To takie motywujące widzieć, że ktoś wraca do Meus'a i czeka na jego dalsze rozdziały! :)

**Lizo** - każdy komentarz mnie cieszy, zarówno króciutki jak i taki długi, nie widzę więc powodu, abyś ograniczała się co do długości komentarzy, jeśli będziesz miała ochotę się rozpisać :). Cóż, Hermiona jest co prawda gryfonką, ale jej analityczny umysł sprawia, że czasem nie potrafi pójść prosto za głosem serca. Ona kocha Harry'ego jak brata, wierzy w jego poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale jednocześnie ma wątpliwości, bo za dużo myśli i dostrzega za dużo istotnych drobiazgów, które inni pomijają. I stąd wynika to jej rozdarcie. Co do Snape'a... Lubię tą postać właśnie za jego trudny charakter. Tą jego nienawiść do Pottera uważam, za dosyć dziecinną, ale z drugiej strony, to tylko człowiek. Do tego człowiek, który nosił na barkach wiele i musiał utrzymywać wiele masek. Jako szpieg musiał trzymać większość prawdziwych emocji na wodzy, a gdzieś one wszystkie musiały mieć jednak ujście. I myślę, że ta nienawiść do Pottera Juniora i to widzenie w nim tego, co on sam chciał w nim widzieć, było swojego rodzaju przeniesieniem emocji. Biedny Harry, obrywał od Mistrza Eliksirów nie tylko za własne przewinienia czy grzechy ojca i jego przyjaciół, ale też za grzechy Snape'a. Nie mówię, że to mądre wyżywać się na dziecku, ale czy to nie jest bardzo ludzkie, przenosić na kogoś niewinnego swojej złości? Cóż, zboczyłam z tematu. Jeszcze co do Twojego komentarza to dziękuję za wskazanie błędów (powtórzeń). Podobne ukłony w stronę **Red Furry Demon** - na pewno poprawię wskazane przez Was błędy.

**Mahakao** - Harry jest zbyt prostolinijny, by ogarnąć myślenie Węży. Nawet posiadając szczątkowe cechy ślizgona (generowane przez horkruksa, ale zawsze) potrafi dać się paskudnie wodzić za nos.

**lohrelain** - i się doczekałaś ;).

Opowiadanie tworzy się powoli, ale tworzy i nie planuję go tak łatwo porzucać, szczególnie, kiedy widzę, że to co piszę się Wam drodzy czytelnicy podoba. Choć przyznaję, że nadal mnie to dziwi, ale jak pozytywnie dziwi, to nawet nie potrafię opisać :) !

Nie przedłużając - zapraszam na rozdział!

**(rozdział niebetowany)**

* * *

><p>Harry niechętnie otworzył oczy. Obrzucił nienawistnym spojrzeniem czarny baldachim i przekręcił się na bok, zaciskając z powrotem powieki. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wstawać i skonfrontować się z rzeczywistością. Wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia sprawiły, że miał ochotę zakopać się w kołdrę i nigdy nie wyściubiać już zza niej nosa. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, kiedy róg poszewki otarł mu się o policzek. Wciąż piekły go miejsca po zadrapaniach zadanych przez Lestrange.<p>

Wczoraj, kiedy próbował odebrać jej różdżkę, czuł się tak, jakby nadmiar adrenaliny miał rozsadzić mu żyły. Czuł się dosłownie o krok od uzyskania przewagi. Teraz z niechęcią przyznawał, że był po prostu żałośnie naiwny. Cóż z tego, że zdobyłby jej różdżkę, skoro wokół stali inni śmierciożercy, gotowi go w każdej chwili obezwładnić, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Czym miałby pokonać dziewięciu dorosłych, świetnie wyszkolonych czarodziejów, do tego bezwzględnych morderców?

No chyba nie zaklęciem _expelliarmus_, pomyślał ze złością, przewracając się na drugi bok i wciąż w dziecinnym uporze odmawiając otwarcia oczu.

Potter ciężko znosił to, że jego sprytny plan z dywersją nie był jednak tak genialny, jak początkowo zakładał. Nie pomagał też fakt, że był to jego JEDYNY plan na osłabienie sił Voldemorta. Podłego samopoczucia nie poprawiała mu również świadomość tego, jak potoczyła się sprawa ze Snape'm. Było mu niedobrze na samą myśl, że był torturowany, mimo bycia na liście „nietykalnych". Poświęcił na niego ostatnią wolną pozycję i sądził, że już sam ten fakt zapewni mu odpowiednie bezpieczeństwo. Niestety, haniebnie się pomylił.

Poza tym Harry czuł się źle na samą myśl, że w przeszłości sam wyobrażał sobie, jak Mistrz Eliksirów dostaje od kogoś przysłowiowe porządne manto. Teraz, kiedy zobaczył na własne oczy, jak jego znienawidzony nauczyciel wije się z bólu po kamiennej podłodze, nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł być do tego stopnia głupi. Było mu wstyd. On przecież na własnej skórze poznał siłę złości Czarnego Pana. Mimo wszystko Snape nie zasłużył, aby do tego stopnia cierpieć. Dziś przestało być już istotne, że ten dupek od początku szkoły szydził z niego i traktował naprawdę podle. W ostatecznym rozrachunku mężczyzna i tak stanął po odpowiedniej stronie. Mimo ich własnych animozji wyciągnął do niego dłoń, chcąc zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce. Cóż, przynajmniej w teorii bezpieczne, w końcu nie znał pełnego obrazu sytuacji młodego gryfona. Chłopak z niechęcią zgadzał się w myślach z Voldemortem, że był głupi próbując powiedzieć o wszystkim Snape'owi. Powinien sam się domyśleć, że Dumbledore nie byłby skory do dzielenia się tak poufnymi informacjami z kimkolwiek. Widać było przecież jak na dłoni, że Snape nic nie wie o horkruksach.

Leżał jeszcze chwilę, odtwarzając w myślach wydarzenia z wczorajszego dnia. Wzdrygnął się ze wstrętem, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak Voldemort (wciąż go obejmując) wyszeptał mu do ucha pytanie, czy podobało mu się dzisiejsze przedstawienie. Próbował się wyrwać, ale uścisk mężczyzny był zbyt stanowczy. Mógł tylko wykręcać głowę z obrzydzeniem, kiedy ten gad szeptał mu do ucha, że to nie koniec. Że będzie od teraz główną atrakcją każdego spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Zabaweczką do dręczenia.

_Uwierz mi, Potter, spędzisz razem z moim śmierciożeracami wiele niezapomnianych chwil. Jestem pewny, że wyryją się one na trwałe bólem w twojej pamięci…_

Ku zdziwieniu chłopca, Riddle nie miał jednak zamiaru kontynuować rozpoczętych przez Bellatrix tortur. Kiedy wypuścił go ze swoich stalowych objęć, rzucił tylko z krzywym uśmieszkiem, że pobawią się innym razem, kiedy będzie miał dla niego więcej czasu, po czym opuścił salę tortur, zostawiając osłupiałego chłopaka samemu sobie. Roztrzęsiony Harry w pierwszym odruchu chciał przywołać Służkę, aby zaprowadziła go do jego komnaty, ale jego duma spowodowała, że szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Nie był dzieckiem, które musi być ciągle prowadzone za rączkę. Droga powrotna nie była zbyt skomplikowana, więc równie dobrze mógł wrócić samemu. Nie mógł ciągle polegać na pomocy innych.

Po drodze na szczęście nie spotkał nikogo, za co był wdzięczny Merlinowi. Ostatnim o czym marzył, było spotkanie jakiegoś śmierciożercy-marudera, który nie opuścił jeszcze Czarnego Dworu. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi swojej komnaty, zdjął okulary i rzucił się na łóżko tak jak stał, nie kłopocząc się myciem czy przebieraniem. Zwinął się w kłębek i ukołysany niewesołymi myślami, zasnął nadspodziewanie szybko.

Harry otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Miał dosyć tych retrospekcji. Wstał i przeciągnął się aż chrupnęły mu kości. Jakby na przekór paskudnemu humorowi, czuł się całkiem wypoczęty. Postanowił się w końcu wykąpać.

W łazience popatrzył krytyczne na swoje odbicie. Z tafli lustra patrzył na niego pogardliwie blady, chudy, podrapany nastolatek. Odwrócił szybko wzrok i zajął się toaletą, co nie zajęło mu dłużej niż kwadrans. Wróciwszy do pokoju stwierdził, że musi być bardzo wcześnie, skoro Służka nie przybyła jeszcze ze śniadaniem. Początkowo chciał na nią grzecznie poczekać, jak na przykładnego więźnia przystało, ale szybko się znudził bezmyślnym gapieniem w ściany. W pokoju nie było niczego, co mogłoby zając jego myśli na dłużej, a nie miał już zamiaru analizować po raz setny parszywej sytuacji w której się znalazł. Spojrzał bezwiednie na drzwi, a jego ciekawska, gryfońska natura znowu dała o sobie znać. Miał wielką ochotę zrobić mały rekonesans po okolicy. Zaczął kalkulować sobie w myślach, jak może to się dla niego ewentualnie skończyć. Czy jest sens ryzykować?

Mam dwie opcje, pomyślał. Albo będę tutaj siedział, co koniec końców skończy się tak, że przyjdzie Tom i poczęstuje mnie cruciatusem, albo wyjdę stąd i chociaż trochę zbadam teren. Pewnie i tak przy okazji oberwę, jak gdzieś tam spotkam Riddla, albo Lestrange, albo każdą inną gnidę… Właściwie, to kogokolwiek bym nie spotkał, to i tak będzie nieciekawie. Cholera, pieprzyć to! Bez względu na to, co zrobię i tak wychodzi mi kilka crucio na głowę, więc co za różnica? Tak przynajmniej poznam lepiej swoje więzienie!

Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Chłopak ostrożnie wystawił zza nich głowę i rozejrzał się, ale korytarz okazał się być pusty. Ośmielony tym faktem, wyślizgnął się z pokoju, zastanawiając się w którą stronę powinien się udać. Idąc na lewo minąłby komnatę w której po raz pierwszy torturował go Voldemort, a za zakrętem czekały go schody w dół i sala spotkań Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po wczorajszym nie miał ochoty powtórnie zapuszczać się w tamte rejony. Nie mając więc innego wyboru, udał się na prawo.

Ta część korytarza była krótsza, kończąca się zakrętem w lewo. Kiedy tam dotarł, ostrożnie wyjrzał zza rogu, ale znowu nikogo nie zobaczył, więc już śmielej wykonał kilka kroków. Przed nim zamajaczyły duże drzwi, łudząco podobne do tych, które prowadziły do sali dla śmierciożerców. To podobieństwo go trochę zaniepokoiło, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że przecież w Czarnym Dworze nigdzie nie będzie bezpieczny. Ta myśl paradoksalnie dodała mu odwagi. Nacisnął mocno klamkę, a kiedy ustąpiła ona pod naporem jego siły, odetchnął głęboko i popchnął jedno ze skrzydeł drzwi, przygotowany na najgorsze.

Ale za nimi była po prostu kontynuacja wcześniejszego korytarza. Jedynym co odróżniało go od tego z którego przyszedł, były wiszące na ścianach wielkie obrazy, przedstawiające postacie namalowane w ich rzeczywistych rozmiarach. Chłopak zbliżył się z ciekawością do pierwszego z nich.

Spojrzawszy na malowidło, poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Przedstawiało ono starszego jegomościa z fantazyjnie podkręconym wąsem, siedzącego na przypominającym tron niebieskim fotelu. Wyprostowany i nieruchomy, przypominał w pewien sposób osobę ze zwykłego, mugolskiego portretu. Harry był jednak pewny, że to magiczna podobizna – starszy pan miał bowiem na oczach grubą, czarną opaskę, uniemożliwiającą mu zobaczenie czegokolwiek. Zerknął na inne obrazy. Na każdym z nich widniał taki sam dodatek, poza tym w rogach ram widać było czarne wstążki z podobnego materiału. Potter domyślał się, że miały one służyć na podobnej zasadzie, jak kłódka w drzwiach – więziły umieszczonych w nich lokatorów, przez co nie byli oni zdolni nikogo odwiedzić. Nie to jednak wywołało u chłopca mdłości. Ich powodem był fakt, że wargi każdej z postaci były zaszyte grubą, czarną nicią.

Oto jawił się przed nim długi korytarz z rzędem portretów na obydwu ścianach i na każdym z tych obrazów, jego mieszkańcy byli ślepi, niemi i niezdolni do ucieczki. Harry nie znał się co prawda na sztuce magicznego malarstwa, ale przebywał dostatecznie długo wśród obrazów w Hogwarcie, by wiedzieć, że namalowani na nim ludzie byli rozumni i czujący. Nie wiedział co prawda, jak wygląda w ich przypadku odczuwanie bólu, jednak mimo to, na Merlina! Nawet jeśli im to fizycznie nie przysparzało cierpienia, to i tak sposób w jaki ich skrępowano był odrażający sam w sobie. Potter idąc wzdłuż upiornego korytarza pomyślał, że ten kto to rozkazał, był zwykłym potworem. Następnie uświadomił sobie, że na pewno zostało, to wykonane na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Ogólnie wiadomo, że obrazy były w stanie przenosić informacje, zarówno między sąsiadami, jak i swoimi własnymi duplikatami, zawieszonymi w innych miejscach. Lord Voldemort zaś nie mógł pozwolić, aby jakakolwiek informacja dostała się do czyiś niepowołanych uszu. A propos uszu – na obrazach nie były one zakryte. Znaczyło to tyle, że malowidła wszystko słyszały, ale nie mogły nikogo przestrzec, czy poinformować o czymkolwiek. Były jednocześnie świadome i całkowicie bezradne.

Przypominają trochę mnie, pomyślał wstrząśnięty. Mam wiedzę o horkruksach, znam twarze śmierciożerców, może nawet uda mi się dokopać do ich planów, skoro mam być od teraz maskotką do tortur na ich spotkaniach, a jednak nic z mojej wiedzy nie może zostać wykorzystane przez Jasną Stronę.

Odwrócił wzrok od portretów, akurat w momencie, gdy na końcu korytarza, zaskrzypiały przy otwieraniu identycznie drzwi, jak te przez które dopiero co przeszedł. Zamarł, nie mniej zaskoczony niż mężczyzna, który przez nie przeszedł, nieznany mu z nazwiska śmierciożerca. Był on postawnym, ryżawym mężczyzną o małych, chytrych oczkach. Harry zauważył, że miał nieproporcjonalnie długie względem reszty ciała ręce, przez co kojarzył mu się trochę z przerośniętą małpą*. Mężczyzna początkowo tylko patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale zaraz jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, niewróżącym niczego dobrego uśmiechu.

- No, no, kogo my tu mamy… Słynny Harry Potter we własnej osobie, cóż za niespodzianka! – zaszydził, zbliżając się pośpiesznie do zastygłego chłopaka.

- Cóż, nie da się ukryć – wymamrotał ocknąwszy się z szoku Harry, robiąc jednocześnie krok do tyłu i modląc się w duchu, aby śmierciożerca zbyt się spieszył, aby sobie na nim poużywać. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko pobożne życzenia.

- To nie jest zbyt mądre, żeby szwendać się tak samemu, bez różdżki po Czarnym Dworze, nie uważasz? Nie pomyślałeś o tym? Możesz się przecież natknąć przypadkiem na… Bo ja wiem? Drapieżnika?

- Chyba raczej na padlinożercę – palnął Harry, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

Szeroki uśmiech wykrzywiający brzydką twarz śmierciożercy zmienił się w grymas irytacji.

- Staramy się strugać bohatera? Radziłbym ci uważać, mogę roznieść cię na strzępy jednym zaklęciem, Potter – zagroził robiąc kolejny krok w stronę wciąż cofającego się chłopaka.

- Voldemort na pewno ucieszy się na wieść, że mimo zakazu zabił mnie jakiś pierwszy lepszy śmierciożerca – zakpił Harry. Wiedział, że zanim zdążyłby dobiec do drzwi, dostałby kilkoma paskudnymi klątwami, dlatego nie próbował nawet uciekać. Napiął mięśnie oczekując z niepokojem na atak. Był świadomy tego, że jest zdany na łaskę tego śmierciożercy, nie miał jednak zamiaru milczeć i po prostu dać mu się poniżać. Nie uląkł się Voldemorta, dlaczego więc miałby chylić głowę przed jego byle sługusem?

- Pierwszy lepszy śmierciożerca?! Nie masz cholernego pojęcia, Potter, do kogo ośmieliłeś się zapyskować – warknął czarodziej, po czym machnął różdżką mrucząc _Profondere_**. Harry jedynie dzięki niezawodnemu refleksowi, nabytemu podczas treningów quidditcha, zdołał umknąć klątwie, która rozbiła się na drzwiach za jego plecami, żłobiąc w nich głębokie rozcięcie.

- Myślisz, że jesteś takim pieprzonym bohaterem? Kimś ważnym, bo Czarny Pan zostawił cię przy życiu? Tak myślisz, co? Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Potter! Tak naprawdę jesteś zaledwie małą, zarozumiałą dziwką, którą Czarny Pan obdarzył tymczasowym zainteresowaniem. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie, słyszysz?!

- Patrz, a ja myślałem, że wszystkie stanowiska jego dziwek są już obsadzone przez śmierciożerców – odszczeknął się całkiem odruchowo Harry.

Pożałował jednak od razu swojej bezczelności, widząc jak bardzo mężczyzna pobladł z wściekłości. Krótka, gruba różdżka znowu przecięła powietrze, wypuszczając kolejny srebrzysty promień zaklęcia, które tym razem trafiło celu, raniąc go w ramię. Chłopak zasyczał z bólu. Zza rozciętej szaty trysnęła krew. Odruchowo przycisnął rękę do rany w nieudanej próbie zatamowania krwawienia. Słysząc po raz trzeci tą samą inkantację zdążył jedynie podnieść do góry wzrok. Zarejestrował jeszcze błysk mściwej satysfakcji w oczach mężczyzny. W następnej zaś sekundzie jego ciało przeszył okropny ból. Miał wrażenie, że klątwa przepołowiła go na pół. Przesunął dłoń z ramienia na bok, a drugą ręką objął się w głową usłyszał szyderczy śmiech swojego oprawcy.

- To twoja praca domowa na dzisiaj - postarać się nie wykrwawić na śmierć, bo nie będzie potem zabawy! – Śmierciożerca schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, po czym minął go z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, odwracając się co chwilę przez ramię, aby nacieszyć oczy widokiem własnoręcznie sponiewieranego ex-wybawcy czarodziejskiego świata.

Tymczasem Harry nie był zdolny do żadnego ruchu. Najgorsza fala bólu zdawała się już minąć, ale i cierpienie, które odczuwał było obezwładniające. Spojrzał na swój brzuch i przez chwilę wpatrywał się tępo w szkarłatną plamę, która powiększała się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, ale zaraz spróbował wziąć się w garść. Musiał jakoś zatrzymać krwawienie. Początkowo próbował oderwać kawałek materiału od dołu szaty i wykorzystać go do zrobienia prowizorycznego opatrunku, ale jego trzęsące się i śliskie od krwi dłonie nie były dostateczne silne, aby rozedrzeć grubą tkaninę. Tymczasem krew zaczęła skapywać posadzkę, wsiąkając w szczeliny między kamiennymi płytami.

Harry'ego na ten widok zemdliło. Do tej pory miewał już w swoim życiu wiele wypadków, w tym został nawet raz dźgnięty nożem przez Glizdogona, ale nawet tamta rana nie była aż tak głęboka i nie krwawiła do tego stopnia, jak ta zadana tnącym zaklęciem. Pchany pierwotnym instynktem przetrwania, postanowił się jak najszybciej ewakuować z tego miejsca, gdzie był doskonale wyeksponowany na kolejne ataki wrogów. Wolał nawet nie myśleć co zrobiłaby z nim Lesterage, gdyby znalazła go rannego na środku głównego korytarza. Podczołgał się do ściany, wstając z trudem i zaczął niepewnie wzdłuż niej kuśtykać, idąc w kierunku z którego przyszedł.

Zdołał przemieścić się ledwie parę metrów, gdy za plecami usłyszał niepokojący syk. Zamarł zaskoczony, czując jednocześnie jak zimny pot występuje mu na czoło, a strach ściska za gardło. Takiego odgłosu w życiu nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym. Za chwilę gdzieś tam, zza niezamkniętych przez śmierciożercę drzwi wyłoni się cielsko ogromnego węża, najpewniej zwabionego zapachem świeżej krwi. A Harry nie miał wątpliwości co to za gad może przebywać w Czarnym Dworze.

To musiał być syk Nagini.

Dźwięk był jeszcze odległy, ale jednocześnie niepokojąco wyraźny, tak jakby zwierzę, choć na razie niewidoczne, znajdowało się bliżej niż Harry sądził – to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy się spotkają.

Chłopiec rzucił się do ucieczki, czując jak ogarnia go panika. Nie rozumiał tego syczenia. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że stracił nagle swój dar rozumienia wężomowy. Stało się coś o wiele gorszego – nie rozumiał głosu Nagini bo, to co wydobywało się z jej gardła, nie miało nic wspólnego ze słowami. To był nieartykułowany syk wydawany przez polującego drapieżnika, który zwietrzył zwierzynę. A jeśli w wężu obudził się instynkt łowcy, to znaczyło, że Harry został zakwalifikowany jako ofiara.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty skończyć, jako czyjkolwiek obiad. Obejrzał się niespokojnie za siebie, ale węża nie było jeszcze widać. Mógł za to podziwiać krwawy, długi ślad, który pozostawiał po sobie w miarę odczołgiwania się w głąb korytarza. Zdał sobie boleśnie sprawę, że taka ucieczka nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Był zbyt powolny i łatwy do wytropienia. Od utraty krwi kręciło mu się w głowie i nie mógł jasno myśleć. Zacisnął powieki, czując jak drży niekontrolowanie ze strachu. Czy naprawdę przyjdzie mu zginąć tak marnie, jako przekąska cholernego węża Czarnego Pana? Nie mógł tak skończyć, bo jeśli umrze, zginą też osoby z podpisanego przez niego cyrografu! Na szczęście dla Harry'ego okazało się, że jego ogarnięty paniką mózg był jednak w stanie spłodzić chociaż jedną rozsądną myśl. Poganiany coraz głośniejszym sykiem, zawołał:

- Służko! Służko!

W napięciu, rozpaczliwie oglądając się za siebie, czekał na pojawienie się skrzatki. Ta zaś po chwili zmaterializowała się przed nim z cichym pyknięciem.

- Panicz wzywał…? – Nie zdążyła dodać nic więcej, bo Harry złapał ją zakrwawioną dłonią za drobny nadgarstek, szarpiąc mocno.

- Zabierz mnie do mojego pokoju, proszę! Szybko! Możesz to zrobić? Szybko!

Odrobinę zaskoczona skrzatka otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, kiedy zza otworzonych drzwi wpełzła Nagini. Zatrzymawszy się, uniosła swój potężny łeb, smakując powietrze językiem. Potem zasyczała:

- **_Krew, tyyyle krwi…_**

Służka, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, aportowała się wraz z uczepionym do jej ręki, przestraszonym chłopcem. Kiedy wylądowali w łazience graniczącej z jego komnatą, Harry stwierdził z zaskoczeniem, że teleportacja ze skrzatem domowym jest o wiele łatwiejszym przeżyciem niż ta z czarodziejem. Na jego bladej twarzy wykwitł nieśmiały, pełen ulgi uśmiech.

- Dziękuję ci Służko, chyba właśnie uratowałaś mi życie… - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, zaraz jednak jego śmiech przeszedł w jęk bólu. – Czy mogłabyś jeszcze…?

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo skrzatka zniknęła, aby po krótkiej chwili pojawić się z powrotem z kilkoma różnymi buteleczkami i zwitkiem białego bandaża.

- Służka opatrzy, Służka pomoże paniczowi Harry'emu – powiedział poważnie, po czym bezzwłocznie zajęła się jego raną. Zranienie rwało go do tego stopnia, że bez większego sprzeciwu pozwolił skrzatce rozebrać się do bielizny. Ich oczom ukazała się brzydkie, głębokie rozcięcie, przechodzące od żeber, przez bok i kończące się gdzieś na dole pleców. Harry nie był w stanie wygiąć się do tego stopnia, by zobaczyć dokąd dokładnie sięgało. Rana na ramieniu była płytsza, ale również wymagała natychmiastowej pomocy. Chłopiec popatrzył prosząco na skrzatkę, ale ta była zbyt skupiona na studiowaniu skutków klątwy i nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Wtedy dopiero zauważył, że Służka była bardzo blada.

Skrzatka sprawnie oczyściła jego rany, zajmując się również zadrapaniami z poprzedniego dnia, po czym zabandażowała go tak ciasno, że miał wrażenie, że zmienił się w egipską mumię. Doprowadziwszy słaniającego się na nogach chłopaka do łóżka, wybrała z przyniesionych buteleczek trzy eliksiry – przeciwbólowy, uzupełniający niedobory krwi oraz (pomimo jego słabego sprzeciwu) nasenny. Harry był zbyt osłabiony by długo opierać się upartej istotce („Panicz musi to wypić, to dla panicza dobra. Służka przysięga, że to zwykły eliksir Bezsennego Snu, paniczu Harry!") i koniec końców zaaplikowała mu po dawce wszystkich trzech mikstur.

Kiedy zasnął, Służka otuliła go szczelnie kołdrą. Drżącymi dłońmi pochowała puste buteleczki do kieszonki swojej szaty i początkowo chciała od razu wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Zawahała się jednak. Spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na śpiącego spokojnie chłopca. Było jej go okropnie żal. Dobrze wiedziała co to ból i nikomu nie życzyłaby tego co oni boje muszą przechodzić w Czarnym Dworze. A on był taki młody! A jego oczy były już takie zmęczone…

Po chwili wahania pogłaskała go delikatnie po zmierzwionych włosach. Gest ten był niepewny i nieporadny. Nie była przyzwyczajona do okazywania czułości, więc szybko zabrała dłoń, przyciskając ją do chudej piersi. Westchnęła, pozwalając sobie na ostatnie zatroskane spojrzenie na czarną czuprynę swojego panicza. Przywdziała na powrót maskę obojętności, akurat w momencie, kiedy rozbrzmiało jej imienne wezwanie. Aż sapnęła zdziwiona, rozpoznając magię czarodzieja, który ją wzywał. Przymknęła oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale szybko przywołała się do porządku. Kiedy deportowała się z pokoju, na jej poznaczonej bliznami twarzy nie widać było już ani śladu jakichkolwiek emocji.

* * *

><p>* Wiele się Harry nie pomylił – rzeczony śmierciożerca nazywa się bowiem Gibbon. W kanonie biedaczek został zabity w VI tomie, kiedy to Draco wprowadził śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. Cóż, u mnie pożyje dłużej ;)<p>

** Profondere – zaklęcie mojej „produkcji", zlepek łacińskich słów – „profundus" (głęboko) i „leadere" (ranić). Zaklęcie powodujące pojawienie się na ciele ofiary głębokich, ciętych ran. Srebrny promień zaklęcia powinien się kojarzyć z błyskiem ostrza.


	12. Rozdział XI cz1

Witajcie! Nie ma usprawiedliwienia na tak długą przerwę. Nie ma też sensu przepraszanie, ani składanie kolejnych obietnic, co do terminów dalszych rozdziałów. Za to ma jak najbardziej sens wracanie tutaj. Dziękuję wszystkim za prywatne wiadomości i komentarze z wyrażoną nadzieją na kontynuację. To nie tak, że zapomniałam, albo porzuciłam swoje opowiadanie. W życiu po prostu nie zawsze możemy robić, to co lubimy, niestety.

Rozdział raczej krótki i w większości składający się z przemyśleń, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć, a ja powoli **wracam do gry**.

**(Rozdział niebetowany)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XI cz. 1<strong>

Zimno i ciemność napierały na niego z każdej strony. Mąciły zmysły, nie pozwalając skupić się na czymkolwiek. Oddychał z trudem, nie mogąc zapanować nad lękiem. Nie wiedział gdzie był i co się działo wokół, a jedynym pewnikiem na tej szalonej karuzeli zmysłów, był dławiący go strach. Sam nie wiedział, co było bardziej przerażające - ciemność pełzająca po jego skórze i wywołująca dreszcze, czy też zimno nie pozwalające niczego dostrzec .

Gdyby mógł choć odrobinę się skupić, szybko dostrzegłby bezsens tych odczuć, ale Harry pogubił się w świecie własnych zmysłów.

Tak trudno było mu wziąć głębszy oddech. Drżącymi rękami próbował złapać się czegokolwiek wśród tej duszącej nicości, która napierała na niego z każdej strony. Nie był jednak w stanie niczego pochwycić, jego drżące palce ślizgały się bezradnie po nieznanej powierzchni.

Spadał właśnie wśród roztrzaskanego świata, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był sam.

Coś mokrego musnęło mu czoło. Szarpnął bezradnie głową, ale niechciany dotyk nie ustawał. Harry spanikował. Jak ktokolwiek mógł go dotykać, jeśli spadał? Czy ten ktoś spadał razem z nim? Czy to oznaczało, że gdyby dosięgnął dna tej nicości, to ten ktoś spadłby wprost na niego, pozbawiając go resztki z trudem złapanego oddechu?

Harry znów utonął we własnym strachu.

* * *

><p>Służka po raz kolejny zwilżyła zwitek materiału w zimnej wodzie. Starannie wykręciła szmatkę nad metalową miseczką, jednocześnie przyglądając się dyskretnie przeklinającemu cicho mężczyźnie. Machał on krótką różdżką nad jej paniczem, ale chłopiec za bardzo wiercił się w przemoczonej od potu pościeli, by zaklęcie skanujące mogło dać rzetelny wynik. Skrzatka po raz ostatni wykręciła prowizoryczny kompres i dotknęła delikatnie czoła chłopca.<p>

Harry skrzywił się, jakby sprawiała mu tym ból. Szarpnął się gwałtownie, wywołując tym samym kolejne zdenerwowane sapnięcie starszego czarodzieja.

- Za cholerę nie ustalę, jaką dawkę eliksiru powinien dostać ten przeklęty smarkacz, jeśli dalej będzie się tak wiercił - warknął mag, przerywając czar. - Żeby choć przez chwilę się nie ruszał!

Służka milczała. W duchu stwierdziła, że przy tak dużej gorączce, jaką miał chłopak, żadna dawka eliksiru przeciwgorączkowego nie powinna mu zaszkodzić. Chłopiec wiercił się niespokojnie w pościeli, od czasu do czasu majacząc coś niewyraźnie. Skrzatka podejrzewała, że to wszystko wina świeżej rany, która z nieznanych jej przyczyn, goiła się bardzo opornie. Nie chciała jednak przeszkadzać zajmującemu się teraz Harry'm czarodziejowi, dlatego ograniczała się tylko do cichej pomocy, co chwilę zmieniając kompres na czole chorego.

Rozkoszowała się przy tym obecnością dawno nie widzianego mężczyzny. Pierwszego czarodzieja, który dał jej nadzieję, że ludzie nie są najokrutniejszymi istotami na świecie. Skrzatka w gruncie rzeczy myślała o sobie, jako o szczęściarze. Najpierw spotkała _jego_, a potem, gdy Czarny Pan odebrał jej możliwość służenia temu niezwykłemu czarodziejowi, los pozwolił jej opiekować się paniczem Harry'm. Dawało to aż dwóch czarodziejów, którzy byli dla niej dobrzy, choć każdy na swój własny sposób.

Młodszy okazał jej niezwykły szacunek i nadał sens temu pustemu wcześniej słowu, lecz Służka starała się nie przyzwyczajać zbytnio do takiego traktowania. Chyba nikt lepiej od niej nie znał goryczy nieprzewidywalności losu.

Dobroć Harry'ego była nawet większa niż dobroć tego drugiego, ale jednak… Jednak to starszy z jej ludzkich dobroczyńców był bliższy jej sercu.

On był pierwszy.

On pierwszy potraktował Służkę, jak istotę myślącą. Był pierwszym, który mówił do niej coś więcej niż tylko rozkazy. Był też jedynym z gości przybyłych do Czarnego Dworu, który wydawał się być zadowolony, gdy mu usługiwała i był przy tym na tyle pobłażliwy, że przymykał oko na drobne błędy. Kiedyś podała mu niesłodką herbatę, a on kazał jej jedynie przynieść sobie cukier. Nie wspomniał przy tym ani słowa o karze. Ten wydawałoby się, że nic nie znaczący incydent był dla zmaltretowanej wtedy skrzatki bardzo ważnym gestem. Odrobiną litości, której akurat wtedy najbardziej potrzebowała.

I gdyby nie spotkała w swoim życiu panicza Harry'ego, to żyłaby w przekonaniu, że jedynym dobrym czarodziejem na świecie był pan Peter Pettigrew. A tak wiedziała, że było ich aż dwóch – dwóch czarodziei innych niż reszta magicznego świata.

Służka czuła, że była wielką szczęściarą, jak na domowego skrzata.


End file.
